Oniisama wa Sugoi desu ne!
by Shin aK1ra-sama
Summary: Yamazaki Keiichi--twin brother of Tsukamoto Tenma has moved back to Japan to take his last year of high school at Yagami High. Pretty hectic, once he starts trying to help others and be the best. How will things turn out?
1. I'm Back, Another Loss, I'm Back

"Tadaima…"

**School Rumble is owned by somebody who is not me.  
This fanfic, however, is mine! Hurray for all the characters named by streets, mountains, and/or train stations.****  
**

**#1 ONIISAMA…OKAIRINASAI… (sono ichi)**

Outside a large house, a figure walks. The figure has a partially muscular build. His hair is long and dark black. It is parted from the middle and extends to his cheeks. From the back, his hair is tied to a slim ponytail and reaches down to his hip. The blue jacket he wears is simple and ordinary with the exception of the large white crescent-shaped print on the back. The sleeves of the jacket extend to his wrists. His palms, by the way, are covered by black fingerless gloves. The jacket is accompanied with a white, sleeve-less undershirt. His ivory-colored jeans are apparently too long, since it can touch the ground. His footwear happens to be just simple white rubber shoes. Held on his right hand is a black gym bag which is probably either homemade or not taken care of, due to the numerous stitches on the bag. The final and most important detail is the blue sunglasses whose shades are sitting above his forehead.

"_**This old place…I never thought that I would have the guts to see it again…**_"

He checks the name plate on the little wall that separates the house from the rest of the world.

"_**'Tsukamoto Residence', if I remember the kanji correctly…**_"

He waits outside, in hopes that he could see two of the people most precious to him.

After a short while, a young lady, with black hair that is neither short nor long, walks outside to see who is waiting outside her door. Her eyes seem to attract a presence of kindness. Even her aura is very welcoming.

"_**This is…Her presence feels almost like…**_" the young man stares at her, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks in a gentle voice.

"…Ya-Yakumo…" the young man smiles back in response.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asks, "You seem familiar, but…"

"It's me…Keiichi…"

Yakumo steps back and gasps. She places her hands over her mouth and even a tear begins to form on her right eye. "O-O…nii…san!"

Inside the house, Keiichi sits in front of a small table. The direction he faces is towards the TV, which is set to a news channel.

Keiichi sighs, "_**It's been too long…I have almost completely forgotten…pathetic…**_"

"Here you go," Yakumo offers a cup of milk tea to him.

"Sankyu, Yakumo," he accepts the tea and takes a sip. "Oishii!"

"I'm glad," she replies and sits across Keiichi.

"It's been a long time. **Right**, Yakumo?" Keiichi says before taking another short sip from the cup.

"Yeah…" Yakumo replies.

"You've grown up into a lovely young lady. I can't help but wonder how Tenma has grown!"

"She's fine."

"Oh, yeah. Where is she?"

"Out with her friends."

"You didn't have any plans today?"

"No, I wanted to finish preparing tonight's dinner before she gets home."

"Um, right!" Keiichi stares blankly at Yakumo for what she has just said. "_**What did she say? Something about dinner? I've really forgotten!**_"

Yakumo looks at him with concern and uses her special power to see what is wrong. All that she could read from his thoughts are English characters. She understood some English, but not completely.

"Uh, this is embarrassing, but…" Keiichi pauses, "Um…do you understand English?"

"Yes, a little."

"That makes things much easier!" Keiichi chuckles, "_**Especially, since it's pretty useless for me to be able to see thoughts and not be able to read them!**_"

"What's wrong?"

"**To put it simply**, I've forgotten to speak **a lot** of Japanese."

"I see…"

"You do notice that I'm using **a lot** of English, right?"

"Yes."

Keiichi chugs down the rest of the milk tea and stares at Yakumo.

She stares back and wonders, if there is anything wrong. With her ability, she reads, "**It's been way too long. I wonder where Dad and Mom are. I wonder what Yakumo is thinking. Um…Useless…I can't read kanji! Best to just look around for a while.**" The problem is that she does not understand even half of what she is reading from his mind.

"I'm…just going to look around for a while. Is that alright?" Keiichi asks, as he stands up.

"Do you want me to show you around the house?" Yakumo stands up, before Keiichi leaves the room.

"Um…fine," Keiichi sighs and walks out.

Yakumo reintroduces the places that he is most familiar with and remain almost completely unchanged— the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the storage rooms. In addition to those, she shows him the remodeled rooms— the study, Tenma's and Yakumo's rooms, the guest bedroom, and the empty (multi-purpose) room. Keiichi feels that everything had changed completely compared to the last time he had seen those rooms. Even, their parents' room had been remodeled into a guest room.

With that subject in mind, he pops a question: "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Ah, maybe the guest bedroom," Yakumo replies.

**#2 WHAT'S UP?**

Stuck in his room yet again, a young man continues drawing manga. His black hair is pulled back by a headband, but a single lock of hair points upward and sticks out on the front (in other words, an _ahoge_). His brown eyes are hidden behind the shades of his black sunglasses. With his looks, he would be cool, if it were not for the fact that he is a delinquent and basically feared by some of his peers.

Before he finishes another page, he hears a knock on his door. Obviously not wanting to be bothered, he ignores it; but the door opens anyway. The culprit happens to be a lady with long straight black hair and a figure that would knock almost anyone out.

"Kenji, you should get out. For the entire spring break, you've been doing nothing but caging yourself from the world, again…" the lady explains.

"Shut up, Itoko! I'm still doing something important," Kenji replies without even looking at his cousin.

"Suit yourself. You forget that the longer you stay in here, the shorter your time with Tenma will become," Itoko teases.

"Shut up! Argh, fine! I'll go look around outside to kill some time," Kenji puts all of the pages of his work into a folder before getting up and leaving with a huff.

"What a troublesome boy— that Kenji…"

Outside, he finds couples holding hands, clutching arms, and arms over shoulders. In a way painful to him, since he has tried to confess to the one he loves a multitude of times, but all resulted in failure or misunderstandings. He sighs and looks for a secluded place to work on his manga. After a few minutes of searching, he finds a café and enters.

Just a few blocks away, four girls walk towards the direction of the café. One is quite…er, underdeveloped and has black hair with two little pigtails on the sides of her head. Another has blonde hair with pigtails and mostly normal, if it were not for the fact that she is fairer than most people in Japan and has natural blonde hair. The tallest one has short bluish-black hair and is tall and well-developed, in a sense that she has something larger than the rest of the group. The last one has short redish-black hair and seems the most normal compared to her friends.

"That movie was so cool! I still have goosebumps!" the shortest one remarks.

"I don't understand why they made the hero someone who wanted to take over the world, though," the blonde one thinks aloud.

"The people are just focusing on the romantic part of the plot! Besides, he wanted to unite China," the tallest one answers.

"Even though the entire movie is complete fiction," the remaining one remarks, "it seemed to hit the hearts of most audiences."

"Wow! Akira-chan loved the movie too!" the short one remarks.

"Is that really something amazing, Mikoto?" the blonde asks the tallest one.

"I guess so, Sawachika-san…" the tallest one, Mikoto, answers.

"Tsukamoto-san, I was just relaying my opinion. I neither like it nor hate it," the reddish-black-haired one, Akira, explains.

"Tenma, not everything is something to be excited about," the blonde one explains.

"But, Eri-chan, I've never seen her like a movie before!" the shortest one, Tsukamoto Tenma, retorts.

"Now that I think about it, Tsukamoto-chan is right, Takano," Mikoto remarks to Akira.

"Suou, I don't believe that I have to repeat what I've said earlier," Takano Akira explains.

"You don't have to be that mean," the blonde one, Sawachika Eri, notes.

"Naw, it's okay! So, where should we go next, guys?" Suou Mikoto asks.

"What about this place!" Tenma points to the same café Kenji entered just a few minutes ago.

"Why not? Let's go!" Mikoto enters the café.

Once inside, she sees Harima Kenji writing something. Once the others enter, Mikoto snatches Akira from the rest of the group and whispers to her.

"A good opportunity?" Mikoto whispers, "Harima-kun is here!"

"Yeah," Akira whispers back, "I'll distract Harima for a while, then you have Sawachika sit nearby."

"And we'll talk about Harima and Eri's relationship. Eventually, she'll say that she likes Harima-kun and he'll hear her say it!"

"Precisely."

However, before the plan is set into motion, the most childish and clueless of the group…greets Harima Kenji. "Eh! Hi, Harima-kun, what are you doing here?"

"T-T-Te-Te-Tsukamoto-san! What are you doing here?" Kenji rushes to hide his manga from her.

"It seems as though we have forgotten one important factor," Akira notes.

"Ya think?!" Mikoto says in defeated tone.

"Eh? I asked you first! But, if you wanna know, Mikoto-chan, Eri-chan, Akira-chan, and I are here to just hang out!" the childlike Tenma answers.

"Th-That princess (ojou) is here?!" Kenji screams in reaction to Eri's being in the same place as he is. The reason he does not want to be in the same place as she is because he does not want a repeat of what happened in the last school year.

"Lady (ojou-san)? There's a rich lady here?" Tenma looks around.

"Te-Tsukamoto-san! I'm talking about Sawachika-san!" Kenji gets up and yells at Tenma. In the process, he accidentally looks at Eri, who just happens to be standing behind Tenma at that moment.

For a few moments, Kenji fearfully stares into Eri's eyes, and Eri lovingly stares at his. Although it is not really possible for her to see his eyes, since they are hidden behind the black shades of his sunglasses, there is connection between her eyes and his.

Both of their trances break after a waitress trips and spills a cup of extremely hot coffee on Kenji. As a result, he screams in pain and sprints out like a lunatic.

"What was that all about?" the clueless Tenma asks Eri.

"Yeah, I wonder too…" Eri replies, "_I don't like him! He's an idiot with no good qualities! I…I…Do I really like him?_"

"Ah!" the waitress gasps.

In reaction, the group of four looks at the waitress.

"He forgot to pay for his drink!" the waitress finishes.

"Uh…I'll just go home now…" Mikoto gulps and walks out.

"I, as well," Akira follows Mikoto.

"Eri-chan, what do you wanna do?" Tenma asks her.

"I'll go home, too. I need some time alone…Sorry, Tenma," Eri leaves like the rest of the group and leaves Tenma alone.

"Geez, I should go home, then! I wonder what Yakumo cooked for dinner? It's probably something really, really, REALLY tasty!" Tenma strolls out, "I can't wait!"

**#3 ONIISAMA…OKAIRINASAI… (part 2)**

"Niisan, dinner will be ready in a few more minutes," from the kitchen, Yakumo yells to Keiichi, who is watching TV.

"Ah, okay!" Keiichi replies and continues to try to understand at least half of the words coming out of the TV.

"_Will Neesan be as surprised, as I was, to see Niisan after all these years?_" Yakumo wonders.

"_**I wonder if that idiot of a sister of mine will remember who I even am!**_" Keiichi wonders.

At that moment, the front door opens and a lovable, childlike voice yells, "Ta-daima!"

"What timing!" Yakumo thinks aloud.

"**Speak of the devil,**" Keiichi thinks aloud at the same time as Yakumo.

"Yakumo, what's for dinner?" Tenma rushes to the kitchen, until she passes by the door to the living room. She halts, then creeps to the open door and peeks inside to find a stranger in the house! Not only that, but he is watching some anime instead of "The Three Slashed"— Tenma's favorite drama.

Yakumo unties her apron as she approaches Tenma, "Neesan, dinner is—"

Tenma quickly puts her hand over Yakumo's mouth, "Shush! Who's that guy?! He looks suspicious!"

Yakumo takes her older sister's hand away from her mouth and answers, "That's Niisan."

"Nissan? The guy who owns all of those cars?!" Tenma yells in shock.

"No, Kei-niisan," Yakumo tries to clarify it.

"'Niisan'? Someone you look up to? Or a close friend, maybe?" Tenma asks.

By this time, Keiichi has turned around to see Tenma. "_**Time to eavesdrop…**_" he sneaks towards the door until only a thin wall separates him and his two sisters.

"No, that's Keiichi," Yakumo tries to explain again.

"A boyfriend?!" Tenma's eyes sparkle as she yells that.

"**What the heck?!?**" Keiichi grits his teeth while yelling.

"Could you have really forgotten?" Yakumo asks her older sister.

"What have I forgotten?" clueless, Tenma asks.

Yakumo tries to explain, "That is—"

"UISU!" Keiichi runs behind Tenma and interrupts Yakumo.

"WHAAAA!" Tenma screams in reaction.

"Niisan!" Yakumo tries to not get mad at her eldest sibling.

"I don't believe it! Tenma's more than a head shorter than me!" Keiichi teases Tenma.

"Who do you think you are?!?" Tenma yells back in defense, "At least, I'm not a long-haired guy with a weird hairstyle and blue sunglasses!"

"Well, I'm not a **shorty** with two tiny **pigtails**!" Keiichi laughs.

"At least, I'm not a guy with no sense of **drama**! You should be watching 'The Three Slashed' right now!" Tenma continues arguing.

"Well, there are things more interesting than **drama**. Besides, watching only **drama** can affect your head!" Keiichi explains.

"Hah! I won! You couldn't think of a thing to say back at me!" Tenma declares her victory.

"**Cute…**" Keiichi sighs.

"Haha! You're just sad that you can't keep up with me!" Tenma continues taunting. "I am—"

Keiichi interrupts Tenma's victory taunts by patting her head.

"Quit it! I hate that!" Tenma brushes his hand away.

"Really? Is that any way to treat your Oniisama?" Keiichi asks.

"Kei-kun, as my brother, you should know everything that I hate! And—" Tenma retorts but quickly stops, "_Why does that sound familiar?_"

"There you go! Are you beginning to remember?" Keiichi asks his twin sister.

Yakumo remembers, "Ah, I remember! You always did that to Neesan when she was sad! Niisan would ask, 'Now, now! Is that any way to treat your Oniisama?' then Neesan would reply…"

"'Kei-kun, as my brother, you should know everything that I hate! And I hate it when you act so mean!'" Tenma and Yakumo say simultaneously.

"Then, you would hug Tenma and she would cry on you," Yakumo continues.

"I wonder if you are too old to cry on me…Tenma," Keiichi looks straight into Tenma's eyes, which begin to form tears. "Well?"

"KEI-KUN!!!" Tenma jumps to Keiichi's arms and cries like a baby.

"Really, now! Is that any way for a girl to behave in front of her little sister?" Keiichi holds his twin sister close to him, as if she were something more.

With tearful eyes, Tenma looks up at her twin brother and yells with a cracking voice, "You-You're so mean! Kei-kun!" With that done, she continues her flood of tears, which is being absorbed by Keiichi's undershirt.

"Huh? Wh-What? Sorry!" Keiichi pats her back.

"Niisan…Neesan…" Yakumo smiles at her elder siblings.

* * *

**Next Time on School Rumble!**

**Tenma: **A space alien plans to invade earth! He is none other than—

**Kei: **Tenma, don't get too carried away!

**Tenma: **Next time...

**#4 The Delinquent  
#5 The School  
#6 And The Princess! **

**Tenma: See you soon!**

* * *

** Info:**  
"assumed Japanese"  
"**assumed English**"  
"_thinking_"  
"EMPHASIZED"

* * *

**Thanks for pointing that out, Don Piano. I've fixed the mis-wording.**  
Original "Who do you think you are?!?" Tenma yells back in defense, "At least, I'm a long-haired guy with a weird hairstyle and blue sunglasses!" 


	2. The Delinquent, The School, The Princess

"I'm such an idiot!"

**School Rumble is owned by someone who is not me.  
…****and before I get sued for anything, I don't own the songs that appear here.**

**#4 HOLD HEART**

A day after that insane display at the café, Harima Kenji wanders around town to find new material for scenes in his manga. Yep, it's another search for inspiration. As he crosses a bridge, he notices something in the water.

"_A piece of paper?_" he tries to figure out what it is. After inspecting it a little longer, he found it to appear like some sort of green water-dish. He decides to ignore it and looks to the opposite side of the bridge.

At that moment, a thought sprung up: "_Come to think of it, that thing reminds me of the time Tenma-chan's cat fell into the water. At that time, I wanted to go the other way and leave Tenma-chan…_"

Kenji walks to the end of the bridge and proceeds to walk along the side of the river. "_But…instincts told me to jump in and save Tenma-chan's cat. Tenma-chan ran to the side of the river, after I had taken the cat…_"

Kenji stops to look at the river again. "_Upon giving her cat to her, Tenma-chan mistook me for a kappa…just because I had a hair-losing disease then! The top of my head was bald then! Strangely, it was just like a kappa's!_"

He continues down the path and reminisces of all his insane experiences from the year before, starting from the love letter to Hanai Haruki's most recent challenge.

Just around the corner and a block away, a red-haired beauty exits from a supermarket. Her eyes project a feeling of happiness and comfort to anyone who gazes into them.

"Well, that's it for the groceries!" she, with her change in one hand and a bag of vegetables hanging on the other, cheerfully thinks aloud.

As she puts her change in her purse, a 500 yen coin falls to the ground and rolls away.

"Ara!" she quickly closes her purse and chases after the lose change.

It rolls farther away until it collides with a shining black shoe. Kenji picks the coin up and looks to the direction it came from.

To his surprise, the beauty is running to him. "Neesan?"

"Ara? Hario!" the beauty jumps and hugs him.

"Neesan, what are you doing here?" Kenji just asks.

The beauty stops hugging him and explains, "I was chasing after that 500 yen coin. It fell down while I was putting it inside my purse."

"I see," Kenji hands the coin back to her.

"No, it's alright. You can keep it," she puts the coin in his hand.

"But it's yours!" Kenji refuses to take it, as well.

"Neither of us are going to take it?" the beauty pauses, "Come with me then."

The two make their way to a temple. The beauty prays before the shrine, while the delinquent looks at the shrine. After praying, she tosses the 500 yen coin into the offerings box and rings the bell. Afterwards, they walk down the undeniably long stairs.

After a moment of silence, Kenji asks her, "What did you pray for?"

"Nothing important," the beauty replies, "_Actually,_ _I prayed for you stay happy, Hario._"

The beauty and the delinquent walk part ways after they reach the base of the stairs.

**#5 GET MY WAY!**

Exiting from a fruit drinks shop, Tenma, Yakumo, and Keiichi make their way to Yagami High. The night before, Keiichi had been considering which school to enroll to. Tenma suggested that he try Yagami High. To make a short story even shorter, he decided to enroll there for his educational purposes and for some personal reasons.

"Kei-kun, what are you going to do about the **entrance exam**?" Tenma asks Keiichi after taking a sip of a banana and strawberry smoothie.

"**Entrance exam**? I'll be able to exceed it easily!" Keiichi laughs.

"'Masaru'? Don't you mean 'excel'?" Tenma unknowingly corrects him.

"'Su-gu-re-ru'? Uhm," Keiichi quickly pushes his blue sunglasses down from the top of his head to the front of his eyes and takes a Japanese-English dictionary from his bag. He quickly scans through its pages to find what word Tenma has just said, "_**Uhm, it means excel! What did I use? Hm…ah! I used exceed! Crud. I wrote my notes last night; but I must be mistaken, since 'excel' is right under 'exceed'!**_"

"Kei-kun?" Tenma asks in concern to her brother's strange actions.

"Ah, it's nothing! As I was saying before, I will **definitely** excel in the **entrance exam**!" Keiichi forces a laugh to shake of his embarrassment.

"Neesan, don't you remember what Niisan said last night?" Yakumo tries to remind Tenma something.

"Remember what?" the forgetful Tenma asks.

"Niisan said that he has forgotten most of his Japanese when he moved to America," Yakumo explains.

"Kei-kun, is that true?" Tenma turns to her defeated brother.

"Well, sorta…yeah, it is…" Keiichi sighs in embarrassment and defeat.

"I see…" Tenma pauses for a while and is hit by a thought, "So, what are you going to do about your Japanese?"

He stares at his twin sister for a while and replies, "I'm not entirely sure of what you said, but I'm going to get a tutor for Japanese…preferably not a teacher…"

"I see…" Tenma pauses for a while and is stricken by a thought, "Why not a teacher?"

"I see enough of my teacher during classes. I prefer seeing a classmate or schoolmate or something," Keiichi replies.

"I see…" Tenma pauses for a while and is bombed by an idea, "Why don't I tutor you?"

Keiichi freezes and stares at Tenma. A few seconds pass before he breaks from his trance and yells, "I would really prefer you NOT teach me! I looked at your grades from last year, and, **in my opinion**, it is you who needs a tutor in just about every subject!"

"It was just a suggestion…" Tenma whimpers.

"Ah! **Stupid me!**" Keiichi smacks his forehead, "Sorry, Tenma. I know that you're just trying to help me, but I prefer to have a tutor whose face I won't see almost every second. I'm really sorry, **really**!"

"Okay…" Tenma, still saddened by her brother's words, replies.

"Neesan, Niisan, there's our school," Yakumo tries to change the topic and diverts her elder siblings' attentions to Yagami High.

"Wow!** I think I might like this place!**" Keiichi looks at the main building and proclaims.

Some of the students taking extra classes either whisper to each other or give Keiichi strange looks. Keiichi, however, is oblivious to any of that.

"Niisan, you shouldn't do that!" Yakumo tries to calm the ecstatic Keiichi.

"Oh, wait!" Keiichi remembers and turns to Yakumo, "When we are in public, can you not call me 'Niisan'?"

"Why?" Yakumo asks her brother.

"It's probably going to be **very** **confusing** to people for us to be siblings but have different family names," Keiichi explains.

"Why?" Tenma cuts in.

"**To be honest**, I just want to see who would be smart enough to figure out that we are siblings," Keiichi explains and thinks of his true motive, "_**With that, I'll be able to tell which persons are my little sisters' possible suitors.**_"

"I don't get it!" Tenma remarks, "Yakumo, was he like that before?"

"No, he used to enjoy showing how close we were as siblings," Yakumo answers.

"The reason to that is my wanting more attention. Naturally, as the eldest, I believed that I should have the most attention!" Keiichi pulls the shades of his sunglasses over his forehead, "But while I was in America, I found out that the reason for my being the eldest is to protect my younger siblings."

"Wow!" Yakumo is surprised to hear her brother seem to completely mature.

"Hey! I'm not younger than you!" Tenma points out to Keiichi, "We're twins! That means that we have the same age!"

"I still remember what Otousan told me that we are twins, but I came out first!" Keiichi laughs in victory, "**Not only that**, but he said that, though we are **two-egg twins**, you came out**premature**! **I, therefore,** conclude that we weren't suppose to be twins but, instead, an older and younger sibling. Me being the older, **of course**!"

"I've never heard anyone else say so much English in his Japanese!" Tenma remarks.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Keiichi retorts, then sighs, "Back to the **original** **question**, I've just matured, **really**."

"And become a little too proud!" Tenma points out.

"SHUT UP!" Keiichi yells at his twin sister.

"So, what should we do about a tutor?" Yakumo returns to the first topic.

"A tutor?" Keiichi thinks.

"I volunteer!" Tenma exclaims. She has apparently forgotten the argument from before.

"**Not on your life!** Can you suggest any of your friends or classmates who have the most free-time?" Keiichi suggests.

Tenma enters a state of deep thought, which includes a thinking pose and saying "Hmm…", "Um…", or "Who…" a lot.

Keiichi continues, "**Someone smart. Not too punishing. Not too arrogant. Not too harsh. If it's a girl, make sure she's cute. If it's a guy, make sure he's not too agitating!**"

"I got it!" Tenma breaks from her earlier state.

"**Who is it gonna be?**" Keiichi turns to smiles.

"Eri-chan!" Tenma answers her brother.

"Erichan?" Keiichi misinterprets the name.

"Sawchika Eri, she's one of my best friends, and she's really good in English! I think she would really help you!" Tenma continues.

"Eri…Sa-wa-chi-ka…right?" Keiichi check to make sure, if he has the name remembered correctly.

"Correct!" Tenma replies.

"I wonder what she looks like…" Keiichi thinks aloud.

"I'll lend you a picture of us later, okay?" Tenma responds.

"Okay…" Keiichi agrees to that.

"But for now…" Tenma takes Keiichi's left arm and Yakumo's left arm, "Let's get Kei-kun signed up for the entrance exam!"

Tenma, with her brother laughing and running and her little sister being towed, dashes towards the office.

**#6 NAGAI AIDA**

In a fancy and expensive yet little bar furnished with beautifully crafted tables and chairs and purple silk curtains, Sawachika Eri spends her day reminiscing about her experiences with that _hige_. It's even sadder to see her constantly chugging down orange juice directly in front of the lady bar owner. The lady bar owner is a little concerned, but, since Eri is drinking something that no one can usually get drunk from, she sets her concerns aside.

"That_ hige_…" Eri gulps down another glass of orange juice, "More!"

The bar owner pours her another glass of orange juice and continues observing the strange blonde young woman.

"I always see him in my mind! …EVEN IN MY DREAMS!" Eri takes down another glass, "More!"

More orange juice is poured for the strange blonde.

"**THAT IDIOT!**" Eri stops her shouting and starts thinking aloud softly, "Am I really in love? When Tenma told me that Mikoto liked Harima, I hated her. When it seemed like Tenma's little sister liked him, I wanted to just shove her away. Even when it seemed like Harima liked Tenma, I…"

"That's definitely love, Milady (ojou-san)," the bar owner pours her another glass of orange juice.

"Huh?" Eri gulps down her drink and stares at the bar owner. She has short blonde hair that parts from the middle and extends past her cheeks. Her blue eyes give a gentle and calming feeling to any who looks into them. Her attire is simple purple jacket accompanied by a buttoned undershirt and matching purple pants. She appears to be around twenty.

"The name's Akizuki Himeko," the bar owner introduces herself, "and you are…"

"Sawachika Eri…" Eri replies without thinking. Normally, she would have been defensive and made a scene; but, now, she is somehow drunk from her thoughts…or the orange juice, even though it's impossible.

"You remind me of my mother and my father. My mother told me that she fell in love with a martial artist but was too shy to completely express her feelings…" Himeko pours Eri another glass of orange juice.

"I see…but, couldn't she just tell him? What made it so difficult for her?" Eri takes a sip from her glass.

"My grandfather, my father's father, was the owner of the dojo that my father was to inherit," Himeko continues.

"Ah, your grandfather was against their marriage," Eri guesses and finishes her glass.

"The opposite, really. He was for it, but a little too much. He would sometimes think of plots with my aunt and my uncle to get my mother and father married…or at least get a baby…" Himeko giggles.

"So, your parents were too shy?" Eri, too absorbed into the story, stops drinking any more orange juice.

"Yeah, occasionally they would kiss, but it never went further than that, 'cause Grandfather would be overly ecstatic and could die of a heart attack!" Himeko laughs.

"You're kidding!" Eri isn't amused to have heard that.

"Actually…yes. I've asked them a couple of times, but they just end up clamming up or babbling," Himeko explains.

"Pathetic…" Eri sighs.

"Either way, they eventually got married, after Father proposed to Mother. The weird thing was that, during the wedding rehearsal, Grandfather really did get a heart attack! They had paramedics rush to him quickly and the wedding had to be moved to a week later!" Himeko slaps her forehead and looks at her bar table.

"That's even more pathetic!" Eri sighs.

"One day, Father said that it might have been Mother's fault that Grandfather had to be hospitalized. The wedding was said to have been cancelled, but Grandfather, my aunt, and my uncle— who at that time, wasn't my uncle yet— just pushed the wedding date further instead…" Himeko sighs.

"…So, what happened?" Eri curiously asks her.

"Father decided to apologize to Mother, but she was too hurt. She told him that she didn't want to see him again. Father took it pretty hard too. So, he spent most of his time fighting to work his sorrow away." Himeko notices that Eri isn't taking in anymore drinks.

"…Weird…" Eri remarks.

"Eventually, Father tried to apologize again. So, he gave Mother flowers. In thankfulness, gratitude, forgiveness, and love, Mother gave Father a kiss. They got married the day after," Himeko explains.

"Amazing…" Eri remarks again.

"Yeah, it is. It's amazing how something as simple as that could make them fall back in love," Himeko explains, "Not only that, but they never really apologized aloud. Their words were apparently conveyed through their hearts."

Eri looks to the ground and starts considering how she can fully relate to that.

"Don't worry…" Himeko put one hand on Eri's shoulder. Once Eri looks at Himeko, she continues, "We're both still a little young. We'll both understand at our own pace…"

"Thanks," Eri gets off her seat and turns back to Himeko, "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty glasses plus three hours equals…" the bar owner thinks aloud, "2950 yen."

"Oh, here," Eri hands Himeko a 5000-yen bill.

"I'll just give you a discount, Sawachika," Himeko takes the bill and hands Eri three 1000-yen bills.

"Thanks…see you next time…" Eri says her goodbyes and leaves the bar.

Upon leaving the bar, she sees a middle aged couple holding hands and walking to the bar. The man has short blonde hair combed back and blue eyes that emanate a sense of heart and love. He has a muscular build covered by an blue karate _gi _(uniform). The woman has short blonde hair that splits from the middle and falls past her cheeks. She wears a white button-up shirt that is tucked under her indigo pants.

Eri observes them for a while and feels as though she had seen them before. Once the couple enters the bar, Eri could have sworn that she heard Himeko say, "Ah! Father, Mother, how are Uncle Bob, Aunt Yumi, and Elli?"

Eri smiles at the closed door of the bar and makes her way home.

* * *

**Next time on School Rumble!**

**Kenji:** "Love"…such a mystical word…

**Tenma: **I hardly knew you…my first love…

**Keiichi: Why does the first day of school always have to be hectic?**

**Kenji:** Next time…

**#7 First Day  
#8 First Friend  
#9 First Misunderstanding!**

**Keiichi:** See you whenever!

* * *

**Thanks again for pointing out the mis-wording in the first chapter, Don Piano.  
I really hope that this is something that is fun to read. **


	3. First Day, Friend, and Misunderstanding!

"The last year of high school, huh?"

"Tenma! Wake up!"

**School Rumble and the songs that appear here don't belong to me.  
However, this fanfic is mine. Stealing is wrong, okay? **

**#7 FAKE**

At her home, Sawachika Eri wakes up to the first day of her third year of high school. As a senior, this year would most likely be the last year she would be able to be with her friends…and that _hige_.

Meanwhile, at the Tsukamoto residence, Yakumo is preparing her, her elder sister's, and her brother's _bentou_s. Keiichi, who completely excelled in the foreigner's entrance exam to Yagami High, is putting on his new school uniform. Unlike how most of the boys wear their school uniform, he leaves his shirt completely unbuttoned and exposes his white undershirt. Tenma, on the other hand, is still fast asleep. Even though, she slept early the night before.

After about fifteen minutes of squabbles between the twins and fifteen more minutes of preparation, Tenma, Yakumo, and Keiichi make their way to Yagami High. Once they reach Yagami High, Tenma and Yakumo part with Keiichi to check which sections they have been assigned to. Keiichi, with a group photo of Tenma's beach trip with her friends in hand, takes his time waiting for Eri.

"…**_Did it have to be a photo of them in swimsuits?_**" Keiichi tries not to stare at the picture…too long.

At that moment, a blonde makes her way to the class-section assignment board. Her hair is tied back into a bun and her blue eyes project serenity. "**_Obviously, that isn't her. From what I can tell from this photo, Eri should be a bit taller than that…_**"

Soon after, Eri gloomily makes her way to the class-section assignment board. Keiichi quickly notices her and compares her with the blonde in the picture…a number of times, before he carefully places the photo in his bag and walks up to the young blonde.

"Excuse me. Eri, right?" Keiichi asks her in a way that's a little too direct.

"Excuse me?!" Eri fiercely responds, since she assumes that this new student is trying to hit on her or act as if they were close or completely make her even more sad/angry or even all of the above.

"Eh? Maybe, I'm mistaken. Sorry to bother you," Keiichi apologizes and looks around for the girl in the photo, once more.

However, before he even starts, Eri answers his question, "That's me, but that's daring, creep!"

Keiichi just stares at her for a while, "_'That's me, but…'** I don't understand the rest!**_"

"Something wrong, new guy?" annoyed, Eri asks him.

"Um, is it alright if we speak in English?" Keiichi answers with a favor.

"Wh-Why?" surprised and curious, Eri asks Keiichi.

"The truth is…I don't understand Japanese well," Keiichi looks to the ground, and the shades of his sunglasses fall over his eyes, as a result.

"Fine, but be glad that I'm doing you a favor as big as this!" arrogantly, Eri crosses her arms, as she replies.

"Thank you so much!" Keiichi expresses his gratitude with a smile, "**What were you saying before?**"

"**Before? Oh, I said that it was daring to call me that way,**" Eri answers the mostly-Japanese-impaired Keiichi.

"'**Daring'? What do you mean?**" Keiichi tries to make sense of what she means.

"**To call a girl you've just met by only her first name!**" Eri spells it out to him.

"I don't understand…" Keiichi, for once in a long time, is clueless.

"**This game of yours is getting annoying!**" Eri starts getting mad again.

"**I assure you that I am in no way playing …**" Keiichi explains in his defense.

"**Really?**" Eri doesn't believe him.

"**I think I should introduce myself. **I am Yamazaki Keiichi," Keiichi extends his hand to Eri.

"Sawachika Eri, it's a pleasure," she shakes his hand. Once she stops, she asks, "**Why would a Japanese have a hard time learning Japanese?**"

"**I've spent the last eight years of my life in America, so…I've almost completely forgotten. It's embarrassing, really,**" through his sunglasses, Keiichi looks at her eyes and reads her thoughts: "**Yeah, it really is…but I've been staying in England before high school.**" Eri's first thought makes him cough in annoyance, but her second thought made him a little curious.

Eri sighs, "**So, why did you call me out? Are you trying to hit on me or something?**"

"**Never dream of it,**" Keiichi retorts, then explains, "**Tenma recommended you as a good teacher of beginner-level Japanese.**"

Eri quickly assumes that Keiichi is making Tenma seem closer to him than she actually is, "**What is she to you, if you don't mind my asking?**"

"**She's my—**" Keiichi quickly coughs before he blows his cover, so he rewords his answer, "**She's an old friend. We lost touch eight years ago. Now, I'm back to look out for her and Yakumo.**"

Eri sighs in embarrassment and defeat, "**Ah! So, it's okay, then…**"

"**What's okay?**" Keiichi still doesn't understand.

Eri, about to lose her patience, completely spells it out to him, "**Look! Unless you are close to the person, you shouldn't call them by their first name only! Now, do you understand?!**"

"**Now, I do…Eri…s-s-san,**" Keiichi tries out something he hasn't done for eight years.

"**Good. So, what were you saying about learning Japanese?**" Eri returns to the previous topic.

"**Ah,**" he pulls the shades of his sunglasses above the bangs of his hair, "**I need someone to help me learn survival and basic Japanese, and…after eliminating other candidates to teach me…Tenma recommended you.**"

"**I see…**" Eri partially doesn't believe him, since she believes that he may have begged Tenma to suggest a beautiful young woman like her.

"**So, will you be willing to teach me?**" Keiichi politely asks her.

"**Fine, since you seem dedicated enough, and you are Tenma's friend,**" Eri arrogantly answers him.

"Really! Thank you so much" Keiichi involuntarily takes her hands and shakes them.

"**Uh,**" Eri feels somehow disgusted or shocked at how daring this guy is, "**are you sure there's no one else who could teach you?**"

"**Tenma says that you have the most free time, even though she says that you and Tenma are the dumb pair,**" Keiichi remembers what Tenma explained to him the night before.

"**If there is a dumb pair, I'm not part of it. I just have problems in Japanese history and some Japanese, especially Kanji,**" Eri calmly explains to Keiichi.

"**I see…heh**" Keiichi forces a laugh and sweats a little after reading what is in her mind, which was an enraged "**I AM NOT DUMB! I JUST HAVE PROBLEMS IN JAPANSE HISTORY AND KANJI! HAVING PROBLEMS THERE DOESN'T MAKE ME DUMB! TENMA!!**"

"**So, when do you want to meet?**" Eri asks him to decide the schedule.

"**Are Saturdays alright with—**" Keiichi suggests but reads her mind: "**I AM NOT WASTING HALF MY WEEKEND FOR THIS GUY!**"

"**As you were saying?**" Eri sounds more than ready to kill someone.

"**Are Fridays after class alright with you?**" Keiichi suggest the new day, after shuddering at the thought of an enraged Eri attacking him.

"**Fine…**" Eri sighs.

With that done, the two say their goodbyes and part ways. Eri heads to the class-section assignment board, and Keiichi decides to kill time by observing everyone.

"**_Eri…That arrogance is something I will NEVER get used to. Tenma, why have you done this to me?_**" Keiichi laments in his thoughts.

**#8 WILD FANG**

"'Love'…What a mysterious word. It is something that can change a person completely…It's a word of magic!" Harima Kenji, with a manuscript of the newest chapter of his manga in hand, thinks aloud as he rides off to school.

As he nears the school's gate wall, he dashes right through the entrance of the wall. He continues riding until he sees the school entrance.

"**Huh?**" Keiichi, unknowingly about to get run over by Kenji's bike, turns around, after hearing the sound of a motorcycle. Once he sees the bike approaching, he takes a step to the left.

Kenji and his bike run right past Keiichi. After the show, Kenji parks his bike near the school's main entrance and heads straight to the class-assignment board.

Keiichi stares at the strange young man wearing black sunglasses. After sighing in curiosity, he feels as though he is holding something. He looks at his right hand and sees a manuscript, closed neatly and treated with care. Keiichi starts wondering where he may have taken it. After a short time of thinking, he assumes that he may have taken it from that biker, when that biker rode past him.

Kenji makes his way to the class-assignment board for third-year students. The second he reaches the board, the huge crowd of students is repelled away by his aura. He starts running through the names at class 3-A. Among the names at 3-A, Tennouji Noboru's is there. "_Not here…_"

He runs through the ones at class 3-B. Among the names at 3-B, Asou Hiroyoshi's is there. "_Not here, too…_"

He runs through the ones at 3-C. Among the name at 3-C, Nara Kentarou's is there. "_At least that wimp's gone!_"

He runs through the names at 3-D and stops after finding his name. He quickly scans through again to find Tsukamoto Tenma's name. Amazingly, it is there. As a result, he grins ecstatically; but the grin dies after finding Sawachika Eri's name there, too! Among the names at 3-D, Yamazaki Keiichi's, Suou Mikoto's, Hanai Haruki's, Harry MacKenzie's, Lala Gonzalez's, Ichijou Karen's, Nishimoto Ganji's, Imadori Kyousuke's, and Fuyuki Takeichi's names are there, too.

Kenji turns around after feeling a strange aura behind him. It's Eri's…

Eri sighs and extends her hand to him, "I hope that we'll have a good year, _hige_."

"Uh, sure…" Kenji shakes her hand.

After that, time flew quickly. It was by the afternoon break that…

"AHHHH!!"

…Harima Kenji realized that his manuscript had gone missing.

He takes his lunch with him as he frantically runs around the school to find his beloved manuscript. He even shudders at the thought of someone reading it and exposing it to everyone. Twenty minutes before the break is over, he rushes to the last place he hasn't looked…the roof.

Meanwhile, at the roof, Keiichi eats his lunch— curry— while he reads the manga. Obviously, he did recognize the biker when he was in class, but Keiichi's curiosity got the better of him. As he reads, he finds that one of the characters look just like the biker. More so, one that looks like Tenma. He even others that looks like Yakumo, Eri, and some other classmates.

"**_Is…this guy trying to escape reality?_**" Keiichi wonders.

At that moment, the door to the roof is kicked open by the biker.

Kenji quickly sees his manuscript being read by the guy he almost ran over, earlier that morning.

"AHHHH!!" Kenji screams, "_IT'S OVER! NOW I'LL BE THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE SCHOOL! AND BECAUSE OF THAT TENMA WILL HATE ME!!_"

Keiichi stares at the odd young biker and responds, "This is your manga, am I right?"

"Uh…" Kenji dares not to answer.

"To be honest, the concept is quite simple and somewhat **realistic**. It's even fun to read!" Keiichi gives the biker his opinion.

"Uh, really?" Kenji is comforted by the fact that the guy that was almost road-kill hasn't noticed anything yet.

"As for **realism**…it is almost perfect, since this manga is like a **compilation** of your experience and desires," Keiichi sees right through what the manga's hidden purpose.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Kenji denies it, then runs towards the almost-road-kill and tries to swipe his manga from out of his hands.

Keiichi, however, still has one page in his hand. From that single page, he points to a character, "This one looks just like Tsukamoto Tenma."

"WHA-WHA—!" Kenji starts stuttering.

He points to another character, "This one looks just like you!"

"DO-DON'T BE—" Kenji can't even finish his sentence.

"This one even looks just like Eri," he points to another character and pauses for a while before continuing, "…whose last name I've forgotten…"

"What do you want?" Kenji asks Keiichi.

"'What do I want?' What do you mean?" Keiichi, not understanding Kenji, asks back.

"In exchange for your silence in this matter…WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Kenji screams.

Keiichi, sensing his seriousness, answers, "Nothing…but, from what I have read from your manga, you seem to be a good person."

"Huh?" Kenji doesn't seem to understand.

"How's this? I'll extend my **services** to you," Keiichi offers.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asks back.

"I'll try to help you win Tenma," Keiichi explains to him.

"What's in it for you? And why the heck are you calling Tsukamoto-san 'Tenma'?!" Kenji roars back in suspicion.

"In order, nothing and Tenma is an old friend of mine," before Keiichi answers, the shades of his sunglasses fall before his eyes.

"Old friend?" Kenji asks in disbelief.

"I was…Tenma's **neighbor** up until eight years ago, when I moved to America. I've moved back to take my last year of high school and to take college here," Keiichi explains.

"Really…?" Kenji still does not believe him.

"Look, if I were **competition**, I would be eating with Tenma right now and talking about what has happened in the last eight years!" Keiichi tries to convince Kenji, "**_Although, I have been doing that every night at home…_**"

"Fine, I believe you!" Kenji, somewhat convinced, replies.

"So, will you accept my **services**?" Keiichi asks the biker.

"Fine," Kenji accepts the proposal.

"**Great!** I'm Yamazaki Keiichi, by the way," Keiichi closes his _bentou_ and stands. The height difference between Keiichi and Kenji is just five inches…with Kenji being the taller one, of course.

"I'm Harima Kenji," Kenji introduces himself, as well.

"**Great, then.** I guess we're friends now. **See ya in class!**" Keiichi hands the single page to Kenji and makes his way to the door but turns and says, "I'll start thinking of a plan once I get home, **alright**?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks," Kenji stares at the strange Keiichi.

**#9 HARU—SPRING**

After class were over, Tenma takes Keiichi and introduces him to her three best friends— Sawachika Eri, Suou Mikoto, and Takano Akira.

"Ah, it's **Mr. American**. So you were telling the truth about Tenma being your friend!" Eri arrogantly states.

"Eri, don't be ridiculous. I don't really lie that often!" Keiichi retorts.

"The name's Suou Mikoto!" Mikoto gives Keiichi a hard pat on the back, which causes his sunglasses to fall before his eyes, "So, you're Tenma's childhood friend? You're lucky to have such a loyal friend here!"

"I guess," Keiichi manages to reply, while he adjusts his sunglasses.

"Takano Akira, president of the Tea Club. You're invited to join, if you want," Akira states.

"Tea Club? Sorry, but I can't. I have a ton of things to do, in addition to schoolwork," Keiichi explains.

"What are the 'other things' that you have to do?" Mikoto begins to softly elbow Keiichi's arm.

"Huh?" Keichi responds.

"What could you possibly be doing?" Mikoto continues her elbowing.

"**_Planning and conniving,_**" Keiichi thinks, then answers, "Part-time jobs, I guess."

"WHA? Kei-kun, you didn't tell me that you're thinking of getting a part-time job!" a surprised Tenma yells.

"It's best that I work hard. **Besides,** there are things that can only be bought with hard work and money," Keiichi explains.

"You're really hardworking, Yamazaki," Mikoto comments.

Keiichi makes a quick observation of Mikoto, "Um, Mikoto, do you practice any martial arts? You're build seems to be obtained from training."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Mikoto, assuming that Keiichi is another pervert, asks.

"Huh? I mean that you could be a possible **rival**," Keiichi explains.

"'Raibaru'? You mean a rival?" Mikoto asks him.

"**Of course!**" Keiichi answers.

"Kei-kun, actually, Mikoto-chan is a blackbelt in kenpo!" Tenma explains and follows it up with a karate pose and a "HIYA!"

"Tsukamoto, don't do that," Mikoto laughs then turns to Keiichi, "Yamazaki, she's right. So, what? Do you practice any martial arts?"

Keiichi thinks for a moment then answers, "Purple belt in Aikido; brown belt in Judo; red belt in Taekwondo; senior red belt in Zhuan Shu Kuan; and fairly new to Capoeia, Pai Lum, Jujutsu, Brazilian Jujutsu, and Muai Thai kickboxing."

"You found all of that in America?" a shocked Mikoto asks Keiichi.

"Yep, the place I stayed in America was like a real Southtown!" Keiichi smiles.

"Wow!" even Eri is surprised but doesn't understand what he means, "I don't get it."

"Kei-kun, can you teach me?" Tenma begs her twin brother.

"Sure, as long as you finish your assignments," Keiichi chuckles.

"Kei-kun, you'll help me, right?" Tenma begs again.

"Ah…" Keiichi looks into her twin sister's sparkling, resistance-shattering eyes then sighs, "**Of course!**"

After watching them for a while, Mikoto comments, "You guys get along well, like an _ani_ (older brother) and an _imouto_ (little sister)!"

Shocked and scared that Keiichi's cover might be blown, Tenma and Keiichi simultaneously explain things to Mikoto. However, their combined voices make everything that they are saying sound like babbles and gibberish.

"Either way, I guess I'll have to train more, now that I have another rival!" Mikoto drops the previous subject and return to the earlier one.

"Sure. I guess that I'll like you for that hardworking quality of yours, too," Keiichi unknowingly says his words in the wrong order and uses the wrong prepositions.

"What?" surprised to hear Keiichi confess to her, Mikoto yells.

"Huh?!" Tenma yells as well.

"What did you say?" even Eri is surprised.

Akira stays like her usual silent self.

"Huh?" Keiichi doesn't notice his blunder of words and sees Kenji signaling him to come with him. Keiichi apologizes and excuses himself to speak to Kenji.

Once Keiichi is out of sight, Mikoto asks the rest of the group, "Did Yamazaki just say that he likes me?!"

"Yeah, I heard it," Tenma is still shocked.

"Love at first sight, huh?" Eri comments.

* * *

**Eri: You really don't get it, do you?**

**Keiichi: I'll get it, eventually.**

**Eri: Okay, let's go.**

**Keiichi: Next time…**

**#10 First Plan, GO!  
#11 First Introductions!  
#12 First Study Session!**

**Eri: See you, then!**

* * *

**I think I may have made this long. Either way, the songs are by Nana Kitade, Janne Da Arc, and Hysteric Blue.** **See ya next time.**


	4. First Plan, Introduction, Study Session

"**Plan #1 commencing!** Ya ready, Kenji?"

"I guess…"

**School Rumble and the songs that appear here do not belong to me.  
Love School Rumble and Janne Da Arc!**

**#10 HEAVY DAMAGE**

With the first day over, Keiichi and Tsukamoto sisters head home. Upon reaching their home, Keiichi heads straight to his room, which was once the guest room and even was once their parent's room. He starts planning to have Kenji successfully ask Tenma out. Tenma, instead of doing something productive, heads straight to the living room to watch her favorite drama, "The Three Slashed." Yakumo begins the preparations for dinner. After eating and washing up, the siblings turn in.

Once the new day dawns, the siblings begin their routine school day wake-up: Yakumo waking up and taking a bath, Keiichi waking up and watching the news for the weather forecast, and Tenma still sleeping. After fifteen minutes have passed, their status is as follows: Yakumo dressing for school then preparing breakfast, Keiichi taking a shower and singing with the amazing bathroom acoustics, and Tenma still sleeping. After fifteen more minutes have passed, their condition is as follows: Yakumo waiting for her siblings to get ready, Keiichi outfitting himself with his school uniform, and Tenma finally waking up and taking a quick bath. After Tenma finishes dressing up, the siblings take their breakfast and head out to school.

On their way to school, Tenma asks Keiichi, who is holding a piece of paper, "Kei-kun, what's that?"

"This? Nothing very important," Keiichi quickly hoards his plans into his bag.

Yakumo unconsciously reads Keiichi's mind, which says: "**These plans are to get you and Kenji to go on a date, Tenma. So, it's VERY important!**" However, she has no idea what she has just read.

By the afternoon break at the school's roof, Keiichi and Kenji discuss the plan.

"So, what's the plan?" Kenji, leaning on the gate, asks Keiichi.

"Well, I've figured out the simplest plan: 'give her the **ticket** to this movie then ask her to come with you.'" Keiichi, also leaning on the gate, answers.

"I…tried that last year, and I ended up seeing a movie with sensei by accident," Kenji retorts.

"Huh? Do you mean that you tried to ask Tenma out, but Tenma disappeared, and, due to **a twist of fate**, sensei was right in front of you when you showed the **tickets**?" Keiichi unknowingly guesses correctly.

Kenji stares at Keiichi for a while, before replying, "…How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Keiichi asks in response.

"You guessed it perfectly. Ah, whatever!" Kenji scoffs then asks, "How can you be sure that Tenma would want to see the movie on this ticket?"

"'Ticket'? Ah, **ticket**! Now I know," Keiichi chuckles then hands Kenji the tickets, "She loves these kinds of movies."

"Really? What kind of movie is it?" Kenji tries to read what movie the tickets are for then feels frozen for having read it.

"Apparently, Tenma still likes transforming robots and sentai movies," Keiichi sighs in embarrassment.

"Okay…" Kenji is in disbelief, "How do you know?"

"I just asked her, 'What kind of movies do you like?' and she answered a number of things. One of them happened to be sentai, so…'**I'll go with that**' I thought," Keiichi explains.

"I knew that Tenma has always been special! She's the only one for me!" a shameless Kenji yells.

"A special person needs to be with a special person…**I guess…**" Keiichi remarks.

At the end of the day, Kenji makes his move, while Keiichi observes. Before Tenma leaves the room, Kenji calls her out.

Tenma walks up to Kenji and asks, "Yes, Harima-kun?"

"A-Ah, I know that we have started talking to each other only last year…but…" Kenji suddenly stops talking.

Keiichi quickly notices and throws a pencil to the back of Kenji's head.

In response, he turns around and sees Keiichi mouthing the words "**Hurry up!**" Kenji quickly understands. "Er…I want to ask you…ask you…ask you…" Kenji's now a broken record player.

"**_Kenji's such a moron! What an idiot!_**" Keiichi thinks then yells in his mind, "**_TENMA?!?_**"

He turns his head back to where Tenma is suppose to be, shoves the tickets forward, and asks, "Can you come see this movie with me?!"

"Huh?" Unfortunately, the person standing before the tickets is Eri.

"**_Wrong target!_**" Keiichi twitches.

"Uh, why should I go see a movie with you?" Eri defensively asks Kenji.

Kenji's color has completely drained, while he stands motionlessly.

"Maybe, it's because you've always been trying to ask me out, but didn't have the courage?" Eri tries to understand something in her imagination.

"**_Status: Kenji's completely shocked and asked Eri out! Now what?_**" Keiichi twitches.

"So…if that's the case, I'll just do you a big favor and go out with you this once," Eri blushes.

"**_If things continue as they are, Kenji's going to go out with the girl he told me he fears!_**" Keiichi yells mentally then decides to save his friend, "**_Ultimate sacrifice._**"

"So, what movie are we watching?" Eri asks, before Keiichi pats the back of a stunned Kenji.

"Hey, Kenji, you asked her out for me, right?" Keiichi tries his best to act, which is completely convincing.

"Huh?" Kenji snaps back to reality.

"What?!" Eri reacts.

"Actually, Eri, I've been trying to ask you out but have never had the **courage** to ask you personally!" Keiichi says but thinks differently, "**_I'd rather date my own sister than an arrogant princess like you!_**"

"Huh?" Kenji's still snapping back to reality.

"Is that true?" Eri asks, "**_I thought you said that you liked Mikoto…_**"

"**Of course!** Wanna go now?" Keiichi swipes the tickets from Kenji's hand and takes Eri's arm.

"Wha-Wha?" Eri yells as Keiichi pulls her away.

"**_Kenji, you owe me big time!_**" Keiichi thinks as he drags Eri away.

The next morning at school, Keiichi's head is lying on his desk and looks almost asleep, if it weren't for the powerful gravity lines around him.

Kenji sees him and says, "Thanks for helping me yesterday…So, how was the **date**?"

"**I don't wanna talk about it!**" Keiichi replies gruffly.

**#11 LUNATIC GATE**

At room 2-B, Yakumo and her class are being greeted by a new teacher. Her short, straight, dark brown hair is tied into a high ponytail that extends to her neck. The bangs of her hair occasionally fall to her face but are always moved to the sides of her head. She is short; and her figure is more cute than sexy, in a sense that her face looks just like a lolita's and she is flat-chested.

After writing her name on the blackboard, she introduces herself, "My name is Kusanagi Yuki. I'm the real homeroom teacher for this class, but I've been lost for the last couple of days! So, Tani-sensei had to cover for me. I apologize for not being here since the first day."

Various conversations arise from most of the male students and some female students.

Even, a blonde girl with her hair tied into a bun can't help but whisper to Yakumo, "She seems like a very nice person, don't you think, Yakumo?"

"I guess so, Sarah," Yakumo replies and is partially relieved that she isn't the boys' center of attention.

"She is, but sometimes she's a little too strict!" a red-haired girl drops in on the conversation. Her hair is tied similar to how Yuki's hair is tied, but the redhead's hair is longer and her ponytail extends past her shoulders. Even her brown eyes resemble Kusanagi-sensei's.

"Is that so?" Yakumo asks in response.

"How do you know? Isn't Kusanagi-sensei a new teacher?" the blonde Sarah asks.

The redhead starts to explain, "Actually, Kusanagi-sensei is—"

"Okay, class, let's start with introductions," Kusanagi-sensei gathers everyone's attention then points to the redhead, "Kagami, you're first!"

"Eh! Okaasan! Why am I first?!" the redhead stands and talks back.

Many students whisper to each other and give Kusanagi-sensei and the redhead strange looks.

"Kagami!" Kusanagi-sensei glares at Kagami.

"Ah, sorry, Okaasan!" the redhead Kagami bows to Kusanagi-sensei.

"And in class, don't forget that you should refer to me as 'Kusanagi-sensei', Kagami," Kusanagi-sensei reminds Kagami.

Kagami stares at Kusanagi-sensei, before she starts her introduction, "My name is Kusanagi Kagami—"

With that single statement, everything had become a little clearer to the class. Kusanagi Yuki is Kusanagi Kagami's mother.

"Um, I want to just try my best and pass this year," after having said that, Kagami takes her seat and lays her head down on her desk. While she does that, she receives a few more peculiar looks.

"Alright, then. Next, I'll choose…" Kusanagi-sensei looks at the list of students on the paper in her hands, "Tsukamoto Yakumo."

Most of the boys divert their attention back to Yakumo.

Yakumo stands and introduces herself, "My name is Tsukamoto Yakumo. Pleased to meet everyone." After finishing, she takes her seat and looks at Kagami curiously.

"Okay, next is…" Kusanagi-sensei randomly chooses again, "Sarah Adiemasu."

Sarah stands up and introduces herself, as well, "My name is Adiemas. Pleased to make your acquaintance, everyone. Let's do our best this year, okay?" With that done, she takes her seat and, with concern, looks at Kagami.

By the afternoon break, Yakumo and Sarah eat with each other like they have done in the last school year. While eating, someone puts her _bentou_ on their desks. In reaction, Yakumo and Sarah look to who had done that and find Kagami dragging her seat to their table.

"Mind if I eat with you guys?" Kagami asks the two.

"Go ahead!" Sarah allows her to sit with them.

"Thanks," Kagami replies.

While eating together, Sarah asks Kagami, "Is Kusanagi-sensei really your mother?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Kagami replies and follows it up with a scoff.

"Is she always like that?" while taking in some rice, Sarah asks Kagami.

"Of course! Having Okaasan as my teacher is such a hateful experience!" Kagami retorts and slams her fist on the table, causing the _bentou_s to shake a little.

"How so?" Yakumo asks in curiosity.

"Normally, you'd think that school would be a haven away from home, but, with Okaasan as my teacher since middle school, I get freaking pissed about this!" Kagami answers, oblivious to the fact that Yakumo and Sarah each had both lost their parents.

"Are all parents like that?" Sarah asks, since she is an orphan.

"I don't think all of them are…Whenever I think of Otousan, I always see him keeping me warm and safe," Yakumo answers Sarah's question.

"My dad's a pain in the butt, but I don't see him often, since he's a hockey player. Uh…Tsukamoto, your dad seems to be either a nice guy or a pedo'. Either way, I'd like to meet him!" Kagami comments about Yakumo's father.

"Um…I wish I could see him and Okaasan again, as well…" Yakumo talks to herself.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami tries to confirm what she had just heard, "_Did she say that she hasn't seen her parents in a while?_"

"It's nothing…Sorry…" Yakumo replies.

"Right…" Kagami feels as if she had just hit something within Yakumo's heart but brushes it off and turns to Sarah, "So…Sarah, what about your parents? What are they like?"

"My parents?" Sarah starts to think then quickly answers, "Sorry, I don't remember much about my parents."

"What do you mean!?" Kagami feels as though Sarah had been abandoned by her parents.

"When I was really small," Sarah explains, "the only parents I had were the nuns and monks at the orphanage…"

"Did your parents abandon you!?" Kagami stands, leads towards Sarah, and curiously looks straight into her eyes.

"I don't know," Sarah refuses to make eye contact with Kagami by looking at the floor, "I don't have many memories about my parents…but, before I came to Japan, one of the monks told me that both my parents were dead."

"I see…" Kagami sits back down, "_Who am I to say that parents are annoyances?…When these two don't have any parents!_"

After an interlude of silence from the three, Kagami changes the subject, "Tsukamoto, what time will the afternoon break end?"

"One o'clock," Yakumo answers and follows it up with a question, "Why?"

Kagami checks the time on her wristwatch and replies, "Because we only have fifteen minutes to finish eating our lunches!"

Yakumo and Sarah realize the time they have left and continue eating. Kagami sighs and takes in the rest of her lunch.

**#12 IN SILENCE**

After class, the first weekend of school has officially started. Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, and Akira head out, while Keiichi stays behind with his bead lying on his desk.

Kenji sees that there is something wrong with Keiichi again, "Yamazaki, anything wrong?"

Keiichi lifts his head and glares at Kenji, causing Kenji to feel somewhat uneasy. As his sunglasses fall before his eyes, Keiichi stands then answers, "I have a weekly **date** with Eri…"

Kenji takes his words literally, "You guys are going out?!"

"WRONG!** NO WAY!** Eri's teaching me Japanese…and I don't like that…" Keiichi looks to the door.

"Okay, when does she have to teach you?" a curious Kenji asks.

"Today…" Keiichi takes his cellphone out to check the time and quickly realizes that he's going to be late, "See ya later! I'll be late if I don't go now!" Keiichi takes his bag and dashes out.

"Good luck, Yamazaki…" with sympathy, Kenji looks at Keiichi dashing off.

Outside, Eri greets Tenma and the others good-bye as she waits for Keiichi, who is causing quite the ruckus for running in a crowded hall. After five minutes of waiting, Eri sighs, as she checks her wristwatch for the time. She decides to head home and start teaching Keiichi the following week. At that moment, however, Keiichi walks out of the school seemingly unscathed.

He runs straight towards Eri, who has left the school grounds. "Eri!" he yells to get her attention.

Eri turns around and sees Keiichi running to her, "**Took you long enough!**"

"**Sorry, if took that long, Eri**_-hime_," Keiichi suppresses his annoyance.

"**Whatever, I'll just tutor you at my place,**" Eri takes a cellphone out and calls her butler Nakamura.

Within a span of thirty seconds, a black limousine appears and stops beside the two. From the driver's side, a distinguished old man exits, walks to the opposite side of the car, opens the door to the passenger/ master's section, and greets Eri, "Here you are, Ojou-sama."

"Thank you, Nakamura," Eri replies then turns to Keiichi, "**Get in.**"

Keiichi feels somewhat annoyed that the princess really is a princess. Nonetheless, he gets in, and Eri follows.

Once they reach the Sawachika mansion, Keiichi and Eri with Nakamura escorting head straight to the study room. Once inside, Eri sends Nakamura away and starts looking through the seemingly infinite number of books in the room. Keiichi can't help but be impressed to know that Eri is a studious person. However, that idea breaks once Eri begins searching everywhere for a single book.

"**_Apparently, she wasn't the one reading these books…_**" Keiichi massages his temples, due to the forming headache.

"**Found it!**" Eri exclaims as she takes a book from the highest shelf, which could only be reached by the use of a ladder.

"**What did you find?**" Keiichi heads near Eri and looks to her but quickly pushes the shades of his sunglasses before his eyes and looks to the opposite direction after having accidentally looking up her skirt.

Eri looks at Keiichi, "**A book to teach you Japa— huh?**" While saying that, she slips and falls towards Keiichi.

Keiichi unconsciously reads Eri's mind: "**Somebody save me!**" He quickly turns and sees Eri falling.

During the experience, Eri had her eyes closed and waited for her body to hit the hard, yet expensively carpeted floor. That never happened, however. Instead, she felt something holding her above the ground. When she opens her eyes, she sees Keiichi's smiling face. Apparently, he had caught her.

"**Slipped and fell, huh?**" Keiichi asks.

"**Yeah,**" Eri blushes but quickly returns to her senses and gets out of Keiichi's arms and sweeps the non-existent dust from her uniform.

"**Let's just hope you don't end up failing!**" Keiichi smiles as he refers to a Japanese pun. **(For those who don't know: 'falling' and 'slipping' in Japanese both have a double meaning of 'failing')**

"**Whatever, let's start,**" Eri lays the book on the table and opens it.

"**_Try to be nice and you end up being walked all over,_**" Keiichi comments about what had just happened and takes a seat beside Eri.

"**Okay, just…**" Eri can't help but recall the experience of falling and having a playboy save her.

"**_What are you thinking about?_**" Keiichi asks himself and peers into her mind: "**This playboy up to something, isn't he? He's probably a monkey who thinks that he can have more than one girlfriend at one time!**" Keiichi doesn't understand why she referred to him as a playboy or, even harsher, a monkey but decides to ignore it.

"**Um, I've never really done this before…**" Eri explains.

"**_That sounds like something out of a movie which has a guy trying to do something to a girl!_**" Keiichi thinks then answers, "**Teaching? Don't worry! We'll both get it eventually—_What the heck did I just say?_**"

Eri takes a deep breath and answers, "**Okay, I feel a little calmer, let's start…**"

"**Alright,**" Keiichi replies, "**_Something tells me that I will end up with a headache after this session!_**"

* * *

**Keiichi: Next time on School Rumble…**

**Mikoto: **What?! Yamazaki is coming to check out the dojo?!

**Haruki: **That is what I have heard.

**Mikoto: **He really was serious about that rivalry thing…

**Haruki: **No matter! I will show him the power of kenpo! Next time…

**#13 Luck-Based Date  
#14 Luckless Day  
#15 Lucky Draw  
**

**Keiichi: I wonder how strong Mikoto is… **

* * *

**For those who are wondering why Keiichi can even read the minds of those who don't have any feelings for him, that will be explained after the next chapter!**

**And I've changed the titles and the order of the titles for the next sub-chapters, since, after some thought, I found that the events would make more sense and take less time in that order. That's okay, right?  
**


	5. LuckBased Date, Luckless Day, Lucky Draw

"**Huh? A love letter?**"**  
**

**School Rumble and the songs that I****'****m using as titles do not belong to me!  
This is my fanfic, though. Feel free to read this but do not steal!  
If you do steal, Keiichi will kick you down with his "MotoKei Kyaku" which will appear in the next chapter! **

**#13 SUKI NA HITO (The one I love)**

A few days earlier, at school, Keiichi finds a card on his desk. It read, "**I'd like to on a date with you on Saturday. Would you mind? Please see me at the central fountain of the town.**" Keiichi, not so mean as to ignore the letter, decides to accept the date.

During the same day, at school, Mikoto receives a letter handed to her by Fuyuki Takeichi, one of the class perverts specializing in photography. He says that someone has a crush on her and doesn't have enough courage to ask Mikoto out. Mikoto, in a bind, reads the letter and accepts the invitation to the date.

Both of them don't want to be rude to their dates, but little did they know that they were each other's dates.

Once Saturday has come, Keiichi puts on a white sleeveless undershirt tucked in his light blue jeans. He takes a red jacket and wears that, as well. He finds his pair of occasion fingerless gloves which are brown. With that done, he takes his bag and heads to the door. Before leaving, he shudders at the thought of the thrashing he had from Eri yesterday. After shaking it off, he tells his sisters that he'll be out for a while then heads out.

Likewise, Mikoto slips on an aqua green top and a blue short skirt. Since the top itself is too revealing in the back, she uses a white jacket, as well. With that done with, she puts on high heels and takes her purse before heading out to see who might have asked her out on a date.

Keiichi reaches the fountain first and waits impatiently, since he has made it clear in his introduction to the class that he has no time for piffles such as dates. While waiting, he sees an empty soda can at his feet. Bored, he kicks it away. He observes the can as it flies off and lands before someone wearing high heels. Keiichi looks to see who the person he might have hit and apologetically sighs to have seen Mikoto.

"Konnichiwa, Yamazaki," Mikoto blushes slightly, since she remembers that Keiichi had confessed to her earlier that week.

"**Hey,** Mikoto. What brings you here?" Keiichi curiously asks her.

"Um…" Mikoto tries to think of something to say but decides to answer honestly, "Well, somebody gave me a letter saying that he wants to go out with me—"

"Ah, asked you out **indirectly**, right?" Keiichi interrupts her.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that you know who the person is…" Mikoto assumes that Keiichi is just playing dumb.

"Someone I know?" Keiichi thinks for a while, "_**It couldn't be Kenji or Harry…**_"

Mikoto soon becomes impatient and asks Keiichi a question of her own, "What are you doing here?"

Keiichi stops trying to figure out who the mystery guy could be and answers, "We're in the same **situation**. We both received letters asking—" At that moment, Keiichi figures out some part of what may be happening: someone had planned a blind date for him and Mikoto. As Keiichi sighs, the shades of his sunglasses fall before his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mikoto wonders.

"I think this may be a **blind date**…" Keiichi replies.

"**Blind date**?!" Mikoto yells in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, I received a letter on my desk a few days ago…It said that someone wanted to go on a **date** with me and asked me to wait and meet her here at the **fountain**," Keiichi explains, "_**But who would do this, and why?**_"

"I see…" Mikoto replies, "So, what should we do now?"

Keiichi sighs then smiles, "How's about we just continue with the **date**. After all, we've both dressed up. We might as well not waste our time now!"

"Fine, where to?" Mikoto asks.

"Let's go see a movie…" Keiichi, with his hands in his pocket, turns and walks away.

"Hey!" Mikoto grabs Keiichi's arm and yells, "That's not how you treat your date!"

"Sorry," Keiichi apologizes and sees that Mikoto may have unknowingly linked her arm with his.

Upon reaching the theater, they both feel uneasy that the movie that is featured is a romantic drama. Keiichi sighs and pays for both of their tickets. Once inside, they find the seats less than a quarter full. With both of their minds now more uneasy, they take their seats and watch the movie. During a kissing scene in the movie, Mikoto fearfully tries to look at Keiichi, whom she finds might just be watching the movie. Obviously, she couldn't tell, since Keiichi's eyes were hidden behind the shades of his blue sunglasses. At another point, while Mikoto rests her left hand on one of the arms of the seat, Keiichi unconsciously moves his right hand on the same arm, causing both of them to quickly move their hands away in reaction and embarrassment.

After the movie has finished, Keiichi and Mikoto decide to go eat at a restaurant. Keiichi, wanting to wrap the date up quickly, tells Mikoto that they would eat at the first restaurant they find. Unfortunately, the first restaurant they find happens to be a fancy French restaurant called "_Sans-Faute_". Keiichi sighs and regrets having told Mikoto his idea. Mikoto, on the other hand, believes that Keiichi might have known that the _Sans-Faute_ would be the first restaurant they find. She also remembers some of her classmates saying that _Sans-Faute_ has a romantic atmosphere. Needless to say, Keiichi and Mikoto enter the restaurant to have their afternoon meal.

After being assigned a table, Keiichi puts the shades of his sunglasses over the bangs of his hair and escorts Mikoto to the table. He even pulls her chair for her. Mikoto feels somewhat impressed of Keiichi, since, even though he has an odd preference of making friends with delinquents such as Harima Kenji and Harry MacKenzie, he is quite the gentleman. Also, unlike most of the other guys in class, she recalls that only Keiichi doesn't even hint a vibe of perversion. Once she thinks about it, Mikoto even believes that he could be a good friend to have…or maybe, not a friend? What can he be?

After the meal, Keiichi pays in full and escorts Mikoto out. Keiichi sighs and thanks Mikoto for going on the blind date with him.

Mikoto replies with a laugh and says, "Yeah, right! Are you sure that this really is a blind date?"

"Huh?" Keiichi didn't catch what she had said, "What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Mikoto pats his shoulder, causing the shades of his sunglasses to fall before his eyes.

"I see…" Keiichi adjusts his sunglasses, "_**I don't think she believes that this is a blind date…Let's read her mind!**_" Keiichi tries to but gives up after seeing kanji characters he didn't understand! "_**Nevermind…**_"

With that over with, Mikoto bids Keiichi good-bye and heads home. In her mind, she thinks that Keiichi could probably be…

Once the two are out of sight, two cloaked figures rendezvous in front of the restaurant and talk to each other of a job well done on Keiichi's part. Apparently, they need someone to be close to Mikoto so that they can find her sizes. Obviously, the cloaked figures are the class perverts...and they most likely gambled him out to date Mikoto. Keiichi, however, is oblivious to this...

**#14 JUDGEMENT SHINIGAMI NO KISS (Judgement- Death God's Kiss)**

Late into the night, near the gates of Yagami High, two silhouettes stand looking towards each other. One is very familiar, not to mention short, girl. The other is a slim and somewhat tall young man.

"Karasuma-kun," the girl cries, "I love you!"

The young man called "Karasuma" just gazes into her eyes.

"Karasuma-kun," the girl continues, "for a very long time, I've been in love with you…and…now that you know my feelings, what is your response?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukamoto-san, I can't return your love," Karasuma emotionlessly responds.

"Huh?" the girl takes a step back and begins to quiver.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now…" the silhouette slowly begins to vanish from a light.

"Karasuma-kun!" the girl cries and tries to embrace Karasuma, only to fall through him. As she turns around, she finds that Karasuma has disappeared.

"I'll return…" Karasuma's voice echoes from nowhere, "…one day…"

After having failed in being returned with his love, she crawls to where Karasuma was and hysterically cries, "K-KARASUMA-KUN!!!"

"Neesan!" Yakumo yells in concern.

"Hey! Tenma! Get a grip on yourself!" Keiichi grabs Tenma's shoulders and shakes her to wake her up.

"Kara…suma…kun…" Tenma cries as even more tears cascade down from her closed eyes.

"Tenma!" Keiichi continues shaking her.

"Kara—" Tenma opens her eyes and sees her twin brother's worried face, "What's going on?"

Keiichi lets go Tenma's shoulders and sighs, "You really had us worried there, Tenma!"

"You were having a nightmare," Yakumo explains.

"Huh?" Tenma thinks for a while and remembers her dream, "Karasuma-kun…"

"Who's this 'Karasumakun'?" Keiichi turns to Yakumo.

"Karasuma Ooji, Neesan's first love," Yakumo explains, "He left to school in America after the end of last school year."

"I see…" Keiichi considers, "_**Tenma still has feelings for him. From the way she was crying in her sleep, I think she was most likely rejected by him…no matter…it's just a memory, after all.**_"

After an unusually quiet breakfast and a very silent bath, Tenma puts on her casual clothes and leaves without saying a word to her siblings. As she passes by playground, she observes the sandbox and the little boy helping a little girl make a sandcastle.

"I like you!" the little girl squeals.

"Ah, me too!" the little boy replies.

Tenma begins wondering why her love didn't turn out in such a simple and successful way. She sighs and continues her wandering.

She soon sees a boy and a girl sitting on a bench.

"Um, I love you…" the girl blushes.

"Huh?!" the boy blushes from shock and embarrassment, "Um…"

"Well…" the girl begins to quiver, "what's your response to my love?"

"I…I…like you, too…" the boy looks to the ground and blushes.

"Really!" the girl is obviously ecstatic.

"Really," the boy takes her hands and looks into her eyes.

Tenma wonders why her love couldn't have turned out that way, too. She sighs and continues her wandering. Eventually, all of these retellings and what-if ideas become too much for her. As if the timing was perfect, she is given a different thing to worry about, once she trips and accidentally breaks mirror of a young lady powdering her face. Tenma apologizes, but the young lady tells Tenma that she has seven years bad luck.

"Huh? Why?" Tenma asks curiously.

"You don't know?" the young woman asks and answered by Tenma's shaking her head, "In the West, you get seven years bad luck for breaking a mirror!"

"WHAT!" Tenma screams and begins shaking.

"Be careful," the young lady waves goodbye to Tenma, as Tenma turns and runs away.

Tenma, in the process of running through the sidewalks, runs right under a ladder. Once Tenma notices, she remembers reading about another Western superstition— walking under a ladder will bring a person bad luck! Tenma begins to panic and sprints away again. She stops outside an ice cream shop to catch her breathe but hears a cawing sound beside her. Somewhat curious but scared, she looks towards the origin of the sound. Perching on a fence is a crow looking at Tenma. Tenma knows this superstition for sure— catching a crow's eyes will result in bad luck. Tenma panics even more and hysterically sprints away. Before she could return home, she literally bumps into Kenji and falls to the ground.

"T-T-T-Te-Tsukamoto-san, is something wrong?" Kenji, pretty much overjoyed that Tenma bumped into him, extends a hand to her.

Tenma takes his hand and gets up. After having done so, she tears fall from her waterfall eyes and her voice cracks, "Yes! Everything is wrong, Harima-kun!"

"What happened!?" Kenji, now completely concerned, asks loudly.

"I've been hit by a thousand kinds of curses!" Tenma continues her hysteric sobs.

"I see…" Kenji sighs, "Most curses have anti-curses."

"Like what?" Tenma continues with her somehow understandable voice.

"Like…" Kenji tries to site examples, but… "Uh…" …can't think of a thing.

"Harima-kun!" Tenma becomes even more hysterical.

"How's about I just accompany you home!" Kenji offers her.

"What about the curses?" Tenma can't help but worry about what would happen because of her.

"Don't worry! I'm tough enough to protect anybody!" Kenji boasts and laughs.

With that said and done, Tenma and Kenji made it to Tenma's home in one piece…after being almost attacked by dogs, tripping over twigs, almost getting run over by cars, and almost falling off a bridge.

"Thanks for helping, Harima-kun," Tenma gives Kenji a childlike smile.

"**No problem!**" Kenji replies but, after wondering, asks, "Why were you out today anyway?"

"Huh?" Tenma tries to remember why she left earlier this day, "…I forgot!"

"Oh, well. I'm just glad you got home safe," Kenji turns around and waves goodbye to Tenma, "See you later."

"You, too!" Tenma waves goodbye to him as well, "Take care!"

"_I'll always protect you, Tenma-chan…_" Kenji thinks as he dramatically walks away.

**#15 MY PACE DAIOU (My Pace, Great King)  
**

After noticing that her childish sister has left without a word, Keiichi tells Yakumo that he is going see Mikoto's kenpo dojo. Once that's done with, he takes his taekwondo gi and calls Mikoto.

"Moshi moshi?" Mikoto answers her cellphone.

"Is this Mikoto?" Keiichi asks just to confirm.

"Yeah, who's this?" Mikoto asks.

"Yamazaki Keiichi," Keiichi replies, "I need directions to your dojo."

Mikoto begins to explain, "Ah, okay, just go…"

Finally making it to the dojo, Keiichi pushes the doors open. The action causes some of the students to stare at him. One of which happens to be another classmate of Keiichi. His black hair seems to have been cut from a bowl except for his bangs' slightly parting from the middle. His stature is around that of a normal Japanese guy his age. His build seems thin, at first glance, but is actually filled with stone-cutting muscles. His most noticeable detail is his glasses that appear white most of the time.

"What do you want?" the young man asks.

"I just wanna play around for a while," Keiichi, hanging his bag over his shoulder, answers, "but I want to see how strong Mikoto is."

"You're challenging her?" the young man asks.

"Yep…you're one of my classmates, aren't you?" Keiichi answers then asks a question of his own.

"Huh?" the young man thinks then answers, "You're that person who has problems in Japanese— Yamazaki Keiichi, right?"

"Yep," Keiichi answers, "and you are…Haruki, right?"

"I'm Hanai Haruki," the young man, Hanai Haruki, corrects Keiichi.

"Right," Keiichi looks around then heads to the bathroom, "Haruki, I'll go change into my gi, alright?"

"Go ahead!" Haruki replies.

After a while, Keiichi emerges out from the bathroom and in his white taekwondo gi with a white belt. Keiichi receives a few odd stares from some of the students of the dojo. Keiichi pays no mind to any of them, since he only has one target— Mikoto.

He takes seat near the door to the outer world outside the walls of the dojo. He soon gets bored, since Mikoto has yet to appear. With his boredom finally at the limit, he takes on any challenges brought to him.

"Are you insane?!" a student reacts.

"You're a white belt! You won't have a chance against us in kenpo!" another responds.

"I challenged any of you to a martial arts match…not only kenpo…" Keiichi eyes focus into like those of an expert martial artist and his sunglasses fall before his eyes.

"Fine! Don't say we didn't warn you!" another student boasts.

Amazingly, he is able to defeat many of the blackbelts of the dojo. Even Haruki has become interested to fight him.

"So, now we fight, Haruki?" Keiichi glares at him.

"Let's go, Yamazaki-kun!" Haruki bows to him.

Keiichi does the same. Once the match starts, he sways as if he were dancing.

"_What's this?_" Haruki wonders.

"This is **capoeia**, a **fighting style** that relies on **agility** and **mix-up strikes**," Keiichi explains and starts sidestepping rhythmically.

Due to his quickness, Keiichi has been able to avoid, block, or counter all of Haruki's attacks. Even Haruki's body-locks have been reversed due to Keiichi's constant movement. At one point, Keiichi stops his dance and stays still. Haruki, believing that Keiichi has worn himself out, takes it as an opening and punches…only to have his hand kicked. (At this point, he begins using a mixed version of Taekwondo and Jujutsu.) Once Haruki's guard was broken, Keiichi kicks his gut. Instead of knocking Haruki away, Keiichi himself slides back and feels somewhat unbalanced. He realizes that Haruki's abs have been chiseled to withstand just about any strike. Haruki takes Keiichi's only real opening and punches his chest. Keiichi take the full effect of the punch but holds on to Haruki's arm and flips him facedown. While still holding on to his wrist, Keiichi takes his free hand and applies pressure to Haruki's elbow joint. (Obviously, that would be painful.) Before Haruki could tap, the doors of the dojo open; diverting Keiichi's attention.

"Hey, is Yamazaki here?" Mikoto walks in and asks before seeing Keiichi giving Haruki an elbow-lock.

"I'm right here," Keiichi points out.

"_Hanai is going to be defeated?_" Mikoto stares at the fight, "_I want Hanai to win, but would it be mean to think that I would want the one who likes me to lose...or maybe the one I like...?_"

"_The person who likes whom!?_" Keiichi is now completely distracted by having read Mikoto's mind and has unconsciously loosened his elbow-lock and weakened himself. (Please note that he can read some kanji. The only ones that he completely understood from the mind-reading were the kanji of "like", "person", and "think".)

Seizing the opportunity, Haruki overpowers the distracted Keiichi and flips him back-first. Keiichi, surprised, submits to Haruki.

"You guys okay?" Mikoto asks the two.

"Fine," Hanai gets up and offers a hand to Keiichi, "That was a very interesting fight, Yamazaki-kun. Bring out your all next time!"

"You, too," after pulling the shades of his sunglasses back above his bangs, Keiichi chills and takes Haruki's hand, "Mikoto, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Mikoto almost blushes.

"Hm…" Keiichi reads her mind: "_I think this is my fault! If I had shown up earlier or later, Keiichi wouldn't have been distracted and might have won! I really should apologize to him!_" Keiichi enters his world of thoughts, "_**Something about showing up to apologize? For what?**_"

"So are you going to challenge Suou-kun, Yamazaki-kun?" Haruki brings Keiichi back to the real world.

"Not today. I've enough of a **work out**!" Keiichi laughs, "I have to go now **anyway**."

"Alright, come back anytime, Yamazaki. Take care!" Mikoto sees Keiichi off.

"Bring your best fight next time!" Haruki sees Keiichi off.

"Yeah…" Keiichi takes his bag and leaves, "_**There are some things that I have to look into, as well…**_"

* * *

**Keiichi:** Huh? What was that? 

**Tenma:** There's gonna be a substitute teacher tomorrow!

**Akira:** From what I've heard, she's a teacher for the second year students.

**Mikoto:** I wonder what she's like.

**Eri:** Next time, on **School Rumble**...

**#16 Substitute Teacher  
#17 New Game  
#18 Replacing Fighter!**

**Keiichi: ****I wonder if Harry is gonna have me substitute as a guitarist for the band...**

* * *

**I just love this! As I said in the update of the last chapter, I've rearranged the sub-chapters.  
As for the love thing, I guess a misunderstanding or ten won't damage Keiichi too much!  
Before I forget AGAIN, I need to thank Don Piano for his review for chapter 2 and HarimaHige for his review for chapter 1.  
Kudos!  
In the next chapter, I'll also explain how Keiichi and Harry MacKenzie became friends.  
**


	6. SubstituteTeacher,NewGame,ReplaceFighter

"A substitute teacher, huh?"

**School Rumble, songs from Gundam X, Bleach, Silent Mobius**, **and the song Ueta Taiyou do not belong to me nor does Ueta Taiyou's lyrics.  
Janners! Keiichi is obviously one.**

**#16 DREAMS**

One day, just before classes started, Haruki announces to his peers that Kazenaka-sensei is on vacation and they will have a substitute teacher for math and homeroom. Some students, like Tenma, were surprised. Others, like Keiichi, showed no concern.

Once the bell rang, the students take their seats and the substitute teacher walks in. She first writes her name on the board: "Kusanagi Yuki." Keiichi feels as though he has recognized something but brushes it off.

She introduces herself, "My name is Kusanagi Yuki. I will be substituting for Kazenaka-sensei. First, let me know a little bit about yourselves. You the guy wearing the blue sunglasses!" She points to Keiichi.

Keiichi gets off his seat and introduces himself, "Kusanagi-sensei, my name is Yamazaki Keiichi. I came back from **America**, so my Japanese isn't anything close to **decent**. I'm not **necessarily** interested in **piffles** and usually have no time for them." He takes his seat.

"I see…" Kusanagi-sensei responds and smiles, "You remind me of a friend of my husband!" Keiichi and some of the peers give confused looks to Kusanagi-sensei, before she continues: "He has a friend who always calls time-wasting or time-wasters **piffles**."

"I…see…" Keiichi replies.

Once everyone had been introduced, someone asked to know more of the Lolita teacher.

She titters then starts: "Well, I'm a teacher from the second year classes. My real homeroom class is with 2-B. The majority of the class's boys are perverts and don't look too attractive, but I've gotten used to it. The class's girls, however, are probably the school's focus of looks."

From that remark, a percent of the class whisper to each other.

Kusanagi-sensei continues: "There's this one girl, Tsukamoto Yakumo, who seems very beautiful, gentle, and kind. Not only that, but she's also athletic and smart!"

Keiichi didn't quite understand what _kirei na_ (pretty/ beautiful) meant.

Upon hearing what Kusanagi-sensei said about Yakumo, Haruki stands up and proclaims, "That is true! Tsukamoto Yakumo-kun is a beauty and genius! That is why I am doing all I can to be with her!"

Some people just give Haruki odd stares; whereas, others just ignore him.

Even Tenma joins in the make-a-fool-of-yourself actions by getting up and proclaiming, "Yeah! She's good-looking, but she's not as cute as he Oneechan!"

In response, Keiichi, who sits behind Tenma, gets up, grabs her shoulders, and slowly pushes Tenma down to her seat. With that done, Keiichi himself comments, "She's one of the most popular girls in the school, but she hasn't any eyes on anyone outside her family…or rather, she's not really the kind of person who would like to go on a date. Sorry, Haruki…"

Haruki looks to his desk and replies, "It's okay, Yamazaki-kun!" Haruki gets off his seat and yells, "I'll never give up!"

The shades of his sunglasses fall before his eyes, as Keiichi takes his seat and sighs in embarrassment. Haruki just takes his seat, while he thinks about reaching a distant star… an impossibly unreachable one, at that!

Kusanagi-sensei titters again before continuing: "Another girl is Adiemasu Sarah. She's an obvious foreigner, but her gentle eyes and heart compounded with her body can make her a possible target for a lot of boys!"

Eri scoffs. From that single scoff, Keiichi was able to read: "**I have better looks than Sarah. I also have a sexier body than she has! Why wasn't Kusanagi-sensei amazed from having seen me!?**"

Kusanagi-sensei continues: "Another one is my daughter, Kagami."

Some of the students are in disbelief that Kusanagi-sensei has a daughter, since she doesn't even appear to be the kind of person who would be raising a child, or rather she looks too young.

Kusanagi-sensei titters and waits for the class to stop talking before continuing: "Well, even though she doesn't have the personality to make some guys like her, she does have the arrogance to turn tons of guys down! Sometimes, she's even a little disrespectful to me, but she is still a loyal girl. She's also really cute and single! If any of you guys are aiming to take her hand, be sure to face the consequences…" She ends with a dark and uninviting glare at some of the boys of the class.

Most of the reactions were bows. Others were looks of those accepting challenges. Keiichi's, Kenji's, and Haruki's were uninterested.

With that over with, the bell rang to inform the students that their first period was over. Kusanagi-sensei greets the students "See you later!" then leaves.

**#17 MY PACE  
**

During homeroom, Tenma slams a deck of cards to Keiichi's seat. Keiichi looks up and sees Tenma grinning from ear to ear. He lifts his sunglasses over his bangs before talking, "**Okay, I'll bite.** What is that **deck** for?"

Tenma giggles then answers, "I just thought of a new **game**!"

Keiichi doesn't feel amused, "What kind of **game**?"

"A **game** that Akira and I made!" Tenma squeals.

"I see…" Keiichi sighs, "So…what does that have to do with me? _**Please don't say that it's…**_"

"You're gonna play with us!" Tenma grabs Keiichi's arm and drags him to Akira's desk, which is at the upper right corner of the pond of seats.

Keiichi obviously doesn't have time for a piffle like this, but, since Tenma has insisted and he hasn't anything else better to do, he decides to join the game.

"Keiichi-san is the player you found?" Eri rhetorically asks Tenma.

"Yep!" Tenma replies in a big smile.

"Okay, Yamazaki, Takano will explain the rules of the game," Mikoto says, "Takano."

Akira explains: "I will be the dealer. You four will form into groups of two. Each player will be dealt eight cards on the first turn. During each turn, players can trade one card with another player in an "Old Maid" fashion. Each player will be dealt another card each succeeding turn. If one team has matched up three hands from poker, such as a straight and a flush and a full house, or the number of turns left is zero, both teams must show their hands to each other. The team with the best hands wins. Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah," Eri responds.

"I guess…" Mikoto scratches her head.

"Of course!" Tenma responds confidently.

"Pretty much…" Keiichi responds indifferently, "_**Although someone has to explain to me how any of this game is interesting!**_"

Just at the start of every round, the Keiichi's first hand, somehow, has either one complete hand or a complete hand and four cards that require just one more card. Apparently, he's lucky today.

Right before the tenth game starts, Eri gets off her chair, points to Keiichi, and explodes, "That's not possible, Keiichi-kun!"

"What isn't?" Keiichi obviously knows what Eri means but asks innocently.

"The fact that you have so much luck in a game we just made!" Eri yells, causing the other students and Kusanagi-sensei to turn to them.

"Huh? Eri-hime-chan thinks that I'm cheating?" Keiichi chuckles then continues, "It's called skill! At first, I thought that playing with **cards** was boring, but now I feel like I can take anyone out in any **gamble**!"

With that said, many of the other students and even Kusanagi-sensei challenged him to blackjack, poker, draw poker, old maid, go fish, and crazy eights. At one point he played three games at once and won all three. However, in his mind, he admits that most of his wins come from reading the minds of female players. When it comes to the male opposition, he just observed their behavior and made an educated guess of the best idea.

Once the students have been dismissed, Keiichi heads out alone for a walk. Although he notices that some of the students believe that he has gotten completely addicted to gambling and rushes out to find a casino. Keiichi is completely indifferent to their opinions, since, although he has gotten addicted to gambling, he recalled something that his grandfather had said to him.

He wanders around for a few hours before finding a pub. Upon entering the pub, he takes a seat in front of the bar and starts thinking. However, before he can start his reminiscing, the bartender asks Keiichi what he would like.

Keiichi pulls the shades of his sunglasses above his bangs and gives the bartender an odd look before he replies, "Do you have **milk tea**?"

"That's odd to order at a bar!" the female bartender gives Keiichi an odd stare of her own, "But, we got it. Hold on."

"_**I don't know why, but she seems familiar…somehow…**_" Keiichi pushes the shades of his sunglasses back over his eyes.

Within minutes, the bartender serves Keiichi his drink, "**Here you go, kid.**"

"**Thanks,**" Keiichi replies and takes a sip of the drink. After having done so, he stays quiet and periodically takes more sips from his glass. Apparently, he is lost in thought.

_(Flashback Start) _

"Ojiisama, what do you mean 'you can read minds'?" a little boy asks an old man. The little boy appears to be around 7 years old. His black hair is cut short but appears longer due to his messy hair. His clothes are basically regular. He wears a white shirt with a pokeball printed on the back and normal blue jeans. He stands before the old man, who sits on a sofa.

"That's right. I can read the minds of anyone I wish to," the old man smiles back. His gray hair is short and looks like those on typical old people. He even has a beard and mustache, both which are slightly trimmed.

"How can you read minds, Ojiisama?" the little boy asks the old man, his grandfather.

"It's been in the family for generations," his grandfather explains, "Strangely, your mother hasn't the ability to read minds. I guess it skipped a generation. However, Keiichi-kun, I'm sure that one day, you, Tenma-chan, and Yakumo-chan will have the ability to read the minds of other people."

"Be able to read minds…" the little boy, a young Keiichi, considers, "I'll keep trying to focus so I can read everyone's minds!"

"Not so fast, Keiichi-kun. Hearing everyone's minds all at once could put a strain on your little head!"

"But I'm interested in what other people are thinking!" the young Keiichi replies.

"All in due time, just keep focusing and you will get it sooner!" his grandfather ends with a laugh.

_(Flashback End) _

"_**I still don't see why he laughed in the end…**_" Keiichi thinks and tries to take another sip of his milk tea only to notice that it was empty.

"**Well, kid, you seem to be thinking a lot. Anything on your mind?**" the lady bartender asks.

"**Just reminiscing—**" Keiichi realizes that the bartender has a different accent, "**Mind I ask: where are you from?**"

"**Ah, you think that I'm not a full Japanese, right?**" the lady bartender asks.

"**Exactly, your accent sounds like someone who grew up in America,**" Keiichi answers.

"**Well, I did grow up at America, and I'm half Japanese,**" the lady bartender answers.

"**I see…**" Keiichi reads her mind: "**He seems like a nice kid, just like that girl that came here around week ago.**"

"**My name is Akizuki Himeko. What's your name?**" the lady bartender introduces herself.

"**Kei—**" before he could answer, his cellphone rings, forcing him to answer his phone, "**Excuse me.**"

Keiichi finds that the person from the other end of the communication pulse is none other than his sister Tenma, who is asking him to come home and eat dinner and stop gambling. Keiichi, obviously, finds it annoying that even his sister thinks that he is a complete addict to gambling. Nonetheless, he heeds and says his goodbyes to Akizuki Himeko. He heads into the night and makes his way home.

"**The busy type, huh?**" Himeko thinks aloud and smiles.

**#18 KINDAN NO PANSE**

One day, with a new school day ending, a young man from 3-D decides to hold a talent search for the band he is about to form. He has short blonde messy hair and eye that are hidden behind the shades of his red sunglasses. His build is slim yet very sturdy. During the last school year, he has been known to be able to handle fighting against Kenji and Haruki. His name is Harima Kenji— I mean _Harry MacKenzie_!

Harry MacKenzie with his uniform in a delinquent look, like Keiichi and Kenji, walks to the front of the class and announces, "I'm forming a band, and I'm in need of some talent from class 3-D. If there is anyone willing to audition, please stay after class on Friday and come to the gym."

Everyone understands. However…most of the people with talent or potential decide to leave the band as low priority.

During the afternoon break on Thursday, one of the students begins talking about a song that he has heard from a friend of his. Keiichi, who is eating lunch with Tenma and her group, listens to what his classmate is saying.

"I'm serious! That song has been stuck on my head for a while now!" the student holding an electric guitar already plugged to an amplifier explains to another student.

"Really? What's so great about the song?" the other student asks.

"Or rather what is its title?" Keiichi takes a bite of a meatball.

"Everything! The lyrics, the tune, and the vocals! Everything is awesome!" the first student exclaims.

"_**Must be a good song, then…**_" Keiichi sucks a string of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Did you even remember the name of the song or the band?" the other student asks.

"_**Finally! Is it a song that I know?**_" Keiichi takes a chug of root beer.

The first student answers, "Ueta Taiyou—"

In reaction to hearing the title of one of his favorite songs, Keiichi quickly gets up, shaking the tables in the process, "**That is a song I know!**"

"Hey! Keiichi-san, you could have knocked the table over!" Eri scolds Keiichi, although he isn't listening.

Instead, Keiichi makes his way to the students that were talking about the song, "Excuse me, but did you say 'Ueta Taiyou'— Janne Da Arc's 'Ueta Taiyou'?"

"I don't know about the band, but the title of the song is 'Ueta Taiyou'," the first student answers.

"How does the song you're talking about go?" the second student asks.

At that moment, Harry MacKenzie walks into the room and sees his sparring buddy talking to a student.

The student continues, "Or do you even know how to play the **guitar**?"

"**Hand it over!**" Keiichi gestures to the first student to hand him the guitar.

He does so.

With that, Keiichi starts playing…amazingly.

Some students were surprised to have seen that the person who hates piffles can play the guitar. Not only that, but he was going to sing a J-Pop song.

Keiichi sings: "Ueta taiyou yakitsukeru, WAISETSU na misshitsu JYANGURU/ atsui toiki, musekaeru, mozaiku mo yaburi sutete/ senaka ni sotto kuchizuke, wazuka na tengoku wo tanoshimu/ shakunetsu no ase ni dakare, toukete, yukitai/ midara ni, midarete, mitashite, kuruwasetekure/ nanimokamo kowashitekure/ imasara, ai nante, hoshikunai kara/ hitotoki no kairaku dake, ataetekure, kimi no mune de..."

From his voice, the lyrics, and his skill in the guitar, Keiichi unintentionally draws the class's attention. Even Harry, Kenji, and Hanai are interested.

After a short instrumental, Keiichi continues: "manatsu no tsuki, terasareta, kimi no shinayaka na CURVE/ kiken na hodo, miserarete, kikasete OKUTA-BU no koe/ setsuna ni koi ya ai wa TABOO, kamisama mo nureru kurai ni/ toketa kimi no meikyuu ni, ochite, yukitai/ hageshiku, yasashiku, setsunaku, dakishimetekure/ moeta karada de MASUKURE-DO/ RIARU ni, nando demo, okashiteokure/ aki ga kuru made mitsumete/ yowasetekure, kimi no KISS de..."

Even students that happen to pass by room 3-D can't help but peer inside and see who is playing.

After an instrumental, Keiichi continues: "senaka ni sotto kuchizuke, wazuka na tengoku wo tanoshimu/ shakunetsu no ase ni dakare, toukete, yukitai…"

Then he abruptly stops playing but continues singing: "hageshiku, yasashiku, setsunaku, dakishimetekure/ hone made moe tsukiru made/ RIARU ni, nando demo, okashiteokure/ akiru made yowasete!" He stresses every syllable of the last word.

Then starts playing again: "midara ni, midarete, mitashite, kuruwasete kure/ nanimokamo kowashitekure/ saikou no mayaku, hadaka no megami e/ tama ni de ii kara zutto/ ikasetekure, kimi no naka de..."

With that done, he finishes the song with the instrumental and ends with a strum.

Once he finishes playing, the crowd of students cheer him on: "Yamazaki! Yamazaki! Yamazaki!"

Keiichi hadn't even noticed the crowd until a second earlier. So, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed.

Harry quickly heads to Keiichi and shakes his hand, "Yamazaki, I want you to be part of the **band**!"

"'Isshou' (Together)?" Keiichi doesn't completely understand, "**Band**?"

"**Yeah, wanna join?**" Harry asks in English.

"I don't know…it sounds like a piffle," Keiichi responds.

"**Come on!**" Harry yells, "**Fine, if I beat you in fight today, you'll join the band, okay?**"

"**What would I get, when I win?**" Keiichi asks.

"**You will— What do you mean 'when you win'?! IF you win, I'll stop bothering you for a month!**" Harry barks back.

"**Fine…where will we fight?**" Keiichi gives Harry the privilege of choosing the arena.

"**Behind the gym…**" Harry answers.

"**When?**" Keiichi asks.

"**Directly after class today!**" Harry answers.

"**Fine,**" Keiichi shakes Harry's hand to seal the promise.

"Eri-chan, what's going on?" a clueless Tenma asks Eri.

"I think your childhood friend want to get himself killed by Harry MacKenzie…" Eri answers.

"Harima-kun is going to fight Kei-kun?!" Tenma yells in shock, obviously mishearing Eri.

"Harry-kun. Kei-kun is gonna fight Harry-kun!" Mikoto corrects Tenma.

"Oh," Tenma is relieved for some reason.

"I'll record the match later," Akira takes out a camera from hammerspace, "Are you guys gonna go watch later?"

Later that day, Keiichi and Harry along with a crowd that composed mostly of boys made their way to the back of the gym. Once Keiichi and Harry were finished with showing their respects for each other, they started the fight. True to her word, Akira starts recording the fight. Weirdo…

Harry starts with a full force punch, which Keiichi is able to avoid. However, the punch was just a distraction. The real attack was the incoming half-force catapult-like kick aimed at Keiichi's head. Keiichi notices it at the last second and blocks it then jumps back to create some distance between him and his opponent.

"**What's wrong?**" Harry laughs, "**Are you calling it quits, Yamazaki?**"

"Shut up! Ippon Kyaku Mikansei! _**(Ippon Kick Unfinished)**_" Keiichi dashes towards Harry and performs an axe kick with his left leg, which Harry avoids.

Keiichi continues and does a side kick, which Harry could only block. Keiichi finally finds Harry making a mistake. While his leg is still applying force to Harry's side, Keiichi spins to have his free leg on Harry's shoulder then quickly move his other leg over Harry's other shoulder.

"Ippon Konbinei Furankensutaina-! _**(Ippon Combination Frankensteiner)**_" with the preparation done in a split second, Keiichi has his lower legs clutch onto Harry's neck and flips, forcing Harry's body to follow Keiichi's legs. From the maneuver, Harry hits the ground headfirst. During the move, both combatants' sunglasses fly away.

With that done, Keiichi releases his grip on Harry and shoulder rolls away from him. Keiichi finds his sunglasses on the ground and picks it up. Before he wears them, he cleans the lenses.

Behind him, Harry is ready to attack again. Harry does full force punch again, which is blocked yet again, while Keiichi is putting on his sunglasses. Harry does another punch, which connects with Keiichi's shoulder even though Keiichi tried to avoid it. Instead, Keiichi paid for it by being punched in the gut, knocking him away.

As Keiichi gets up, Harry makes fierce charge towards Keiichi. Keiichi notices that the situation is perfect for his favorite move. Harry does a full-force side kick to Keiichi, who quickly jumps back.

"Motokei Kyaku Mikansei! _**(Motokei Kick Unfinished)**_" Keiichi performs a flying kick and slams his left foot into Harry's face. Continuing the move, Keiichi, basically standing on Harry's face, slams his right foot to the back of Harry's head, causing Harry to not only hit but slide face first on the cold rocky ground.

With Harry barely moving, the crowd, except for Lala, Karen, and a few others, cheers for Keiichi.

Keiichi picks up Harry's sunglasses and walks to Harry.

Harry turns his head and sees Keiichi offering a hand to him. He takes Keiichi's hand and gets up.

"Here," Keiichi hands Harry his sunglasses.

"I lost, huh?" Harry sighs while he cleans the shades of his sunglasses.

Keiichi sighs, "**Well?**"

"**I'll stop picking fights with you for a month…**" Harry says almost inaudibly, due to his shattered pride.

"…**I guess I'll join the band, then…**" Keiichi smiles.

"**What?!**" Harry yells in shock.

"**However, I won't be free all the time. I'll only practice, if and only if I have the time,**" Keiichi sets his conditions.

"**If you were going to join, why the hell did we fight?!**" Harry yells again.

"**Initially, I wasn't going to join…but I'll join just to see what it would be like,**" Keiichi confesses.

"**Uh…**" Harry is speechless.

"**Anything you're gonna say to me?**" Keiichi raises an eyebrow.

"**Ah, welcome to the band…**" Harry shakes Keiichi's hands.

"Way to go, Kei-kun!" Tenma ruins the moment.

Keiichi slaps his forehead and sighs, "Tenma…"

"Do you want to watch the fight again, Tenma?" Akira shows Tenma the camera.

"Okay, but..." Tenma replies then turns to Eri, "Why were they fighting, anyway?"

"Tenma!" Keiichi and Eri yell simultaneously.

"_**That idiot sister of mine wasn't even aware of the reason for this fight?!**_" Keiichi massages his temples.

Keiichi unintentionally reads Eri's thoughts: "**Tenma has really got to start paying more attention!**"

* * *

**Tenma: **Next time on School Rumble... 

**Keiichi:** Blackjack...

**Kenji: **I'll stick with Old Maid.

**Tenma: **Kei-kun, what did you mean by being the best?

**Keiichi:** It means that I— Tenma?

**Kenji: **Next time...

**#19 Cards Game  
**

**#20 Next Plan  
**

**#21 Miss Impossible!**

**Tenma: **Hi, Harima-kun!

**Kenji: **Uh...

* * *

**Sorry for being later than usual. Had to study for exams and do some school reports!  
Don't be mean! And strangely this chapter is the longest so far...  
At the rate I'm going, maybe the next one will be even longer! Just kidding!**


	7. Card Game, Next Plan, Miss Impossible!

"**One for Gamble! Two for the enjoyment! Three for…**"

**School Rumble is not owned by me...nor are the songs by Janne Da Arc, by Kitade Nana, and from Guilty Gear.  
My fanfic! And my apologies…****  
**

**#19 BLACK JACK**

One Saturday afternoon, Tenma calls Eri, Mikoto, and Akira for a study session. Obviously, that would put Keiichi into a bad situation and make his test for his peers useless. However, even Akira, Eri, and Mikoto have no knowledge of this. The other problem is that Keiichi has no knowledge of this until…

"**Wow!** You're really smart, Eri-chan!" Tenma praises Eri.

"It's nothing!" Eri replies, "Just ask me for help in any non-Japanese questions!"

"Right…'cause we all that's your weakness!" Mikoto chuckles.

"Shut it!" Eri snaps back.

"Don't take a joke so seriously!" Mikoto continues laughing.

"That's just the way Sawachika-san is…" Akira explains.

"I guess that's true!" Mikoto continues laughing.

"Geez…" was all that Eri could retort, before Tenma started giggling too. "Tenma! Not you too!"

"Sorry! I can't help it! It's really funny!" Tenma continues giggling.

At that moment, a knock is heard coming from Tenma's door. That causes the group of girls to look to the door. The door opens, and the one knocking the door is revealed— Keiichi.

Keiichi opens the door, "Tenma, have you seen— **WHAT THE HE—**"

"Wa? Yamazaki, what are you doing here?" Mikoto stops laughing.

"…In very casual clothes?" Eri adds after looking at Keiichi's attire— a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts.

"**Uh…**" Keiichi, once again, is speechless.

"Well?" Eri impatiently asks.

"Guys," Tenma draws everyone's attention, "I have a very good reason for this!"

Keiichi reads Tenma's mind and slaps his forehead: "I don't know what to say!!!"

"So, what is your explanation?" Akira asks.

"Uh…" Tenma can't make her words leave her mouth, "Kei-kun is…uh…"

"_**Idiot sister of mine!**_" Keiichi decides to think of an excuse of his own, "I'll be staying here for a while, since my **apartment** has been infested with ants."

"Ants?" Mikoto repeats, just to make sure she heard correctly.

"Why would ants be that big of a problem?" Eri asks Keiichi.

"What's wrong with you?" Keiichi retorts, "They bite and eat wood! **Plus,** they excrete **poisonous gases**."

"Ants eat wood?" Tenma asks Keiichi.

"Tenma, **of course**, they do!" Keiichi replies in an un-amused tone.

"Don't you mean termites?" Eri tries to see, if Keiichi is using the wrong word again.

"Huh? White ants? **Okay, I'll ask: what does 'ari' mean in English?**" Keiichi asks Eri.

"**That means 'ant', you idiot!**" Eri teases Keiichi.

"**Huh?! Then what is 'termite' in Japanese?**" Keiichi feels slightly embarrassed.

"'**Shiroari'— it literally means white ant,**" Eri explains.

"**My mistake…**" Keiichi sighs.

"So, your **apartment** is infested with termites?" Eri asks.

"Yep," Keiichi answers.

"How long will you have to stay here?" Mikoto asks.

"Huh? For few more days…probably," Keiichi answers.

"'Probably'?" Eri asks.

"The **exterminators** haven't given me a call yet, so I'm sure they're still…uh…destroying the termites," Keiichi explains.

"And how long have you been staying here?" Eri asks.

"Three days," Keiichi answers but is beginning to feel annoyed since, he's being quizzed.

"You make yourself at home really fast!" Mikoto comments.

"Huh?" Keiichi doesn't understand.

"**She said that you're quick to make yourself at home,**" Eri explains.

"Okay…" Keiichi replies and makes a quick observation of what the group has been doing, "So, are you done studying?"

"Yeah!" Tenma exclaims.

"Tenma needed the most help, though!" Eri giggles.

"Eri-chan!" Tenma pouts.

"Great…" Keiichi takes a deck of cards from hammerspace and places it on the table, "While you're all here, let's play a **little game**!"

Eri looks at Keiichi suspiciously, "**We had better not be playing strip poker!**"

Keiichi gives Eri an un-amused stare, "**Okay, I'll bite: why did you ask that?**"

Eri leers at Keiichi, "**Since I know that you're a pervert, like all the other guys in class!**"

"**What the heck is wrong with you?**" Keiichi asks in a serious tone and leers back.

"**Nothing…**" Eri tries to leer even harder and leans closer to Keiichi.

Keiichi does the same until both of them try to push each other away by using their foreheads, "**We'll talk about this on Friday, okay?**"

While that's happening, Tenma and the others pack up their books and clear the table for whatever game Keiichi is planning for them to play.

After a while, Tenma asks spontaneously, "What's **strip poker**?"

"I think I should know, too…" even Mikoto doesn't know.

Keiichi feels a little shocked from having heard that and slips off Eri forehead, causing him to fall on the table, "Wha—"

Eri also falls, but on Keiichi, "**Geez…**"

Akira begins to explain, "It works the same way as **draw poker**, but, instead of the loser losing chips, he must have one article of clothing re—"

The shades of his sunglasses fall over his eyes, as Keiichi quickly covers Akira's mouth to stop her from continuing, "Akira, I'll explain it to Tenma and you explain it to Mikoto…later…not now…" Keiichi removes his hand from her mouth and waits for a response from Akira.

"Understood," Akira just states.

"Sankyu…" Keiichi sighs.

"What's the problem about it, Yamazaki?" curious, Mikoto asks Keiichi, "Is it a bad **game** or something?"

"It's something played only within the **confines** of one's home, and I rather we not play that!" Keiichi explains.

"And what's '**confines'**?" Tenma asks.

"It means 'inside'." Akira answers Tenma.

"Okay!…Kei-kun, so what **game** are we gonna play?" a curious Tenma asks.

"It's probably worse than **strip poker**…" Eri replies to Tenma.

Keiichi gets slightly annoyed from Eri's comment. After a not-so-brief moment of silence, he makes a dark and sinister grin, "**Blackjack!**"

"Okay!" Tenma responds, "That was the **game **with the **full house** and** straight toilet**, right?"

"That was an **icebreaker**!" Keiichi slaps his forehead, "And that **game** is called **poker**…and it's **straight flush**, not—"

"Okay, then, what's **blackjack**?" Tenma asks.

"Akira, please explain it to her," Keiichi massages his temples, due to his forming headache that Tenma is giving him.

After the explanation, Akira is chosen to be the dealer, and coins are used as chips. Once the game starts, Keiichi snickers, causing Eri and Mikoto to feel uneasy. Or, in Mikoto's case, more uneasy, since she still remembers Keiichi's confession to her.

Around the middle of the tournament, Yakumo gives her older siblings and their friends refreshments. Keiichi had milk tea, and the others had barley tea.

"Decision?" Akira draws a card, before asking Eri for an order, "_Four._"

"_**A six?**_ Why did you get **milk** **tea**?" Eri gets a little jealous of what Keiichi has, "**Hit me.**"

Akira places the drawn card over Eri's first card, "Four. Total ten."

Eri groans, "Argh!"

Akira draws a card and asks Keiichi for an order, "Decision? _**Ace.**_"

"Yakumo is used to it. Since I started staying here, she knows that like **milk tea**," Keiichi replies, "**_I have a King. So, _hit me!**"

Akira places the drawn card over Keiichi's first card, "**Ace.** Total twenty-one. **Blackjack.**"

Eri is in shock, "NO WAY!"

Keiichi snickers, "_**Card counting isn't my only way of winning this game!**_"

Near the end of the tournament, Keiichi and Eri have been able to win most of the time. Akira is in second, and Mikoto is at a close third, while Tenma is failing a little too easily.

At one point, Keiichi begins singing to himself, as the game progresses, "Kimi to atta BATTARI/ koroshimonku BACCHIRI/ yoku kimatta HATTARI/ ima sugu koi ni ochite kure/ Kimi to futari jikkuri hitome kakure shittori/ hadaka ni nari mattari kimi no subete wo misete kure/ KISU shita dake sorekkiri karuku FURArete GAKKARI/ kuyashisa dake ga tappuri/ koko de hiku wake ni wa ikanai koi mo tsuneni GYANBURU/ make wo shiranai Black Jack/ mada mada mada KUURU FEISU/ itsumo ore wa muteki no Joker!/ KIREI na onna wa iranai KEBAI JUERU mo tsumaranai."

That last line made Eri and Mikoto get slightly annoyed at Keiichi. ("Kirei na onna wa iranai" means "A beautiful girl isn't around") Tenma, however, didn't mind, and Akira doesn't care.

"Mayaku na SURIRU ga hoshii no sa ashita no koto wa/ Kono KOIN ni yudaneru/ One for GYANBURU! Two for the goraku!/ Three for sex! Last, my honey?"

That last part made Eri, who was taking a drink of barley tea at that moment, blow out a mouthful of it to the person sitting across her, who just happens to be Tenma.

"Eri-chan! What was that for?!" Tenma cries.

"One for GYANBURU! Two for the goraku!/ Three for sex! Last, my honey?" Keiichi continues singing before he notices that his sister is soaking wet and unfortunately wearing a white top.

"Sawachika, why did you do that!?!" Mikoto barks.

"It wasn't intentional!" Eri states in her defense then points to Keiichi, "It's because Keiichi over here sang that stupid song of his!"

"What's wrong with the song 'Black Jack'?" Keiichi retorts to Eri then looks at Tenma, "Maybe you should change or something."

Tenma replies, "I think I'll be fine until after the game."

"That's not a **suggestion**," Keiichi starts to explain and tries to avoid looking at Tenma, although no one could tell, since he had his sunglasses on, "Have you forgotten what kind of **blouse** you're wearing right now?"

Tenma looks at her top, which is now slightly transparent, "WHAAA!!! I have to change now!" Tenma begins looking for a towel and another top.

"Sawachika, this is all your fault!" Mikoto scolds Eri.

"My fault? It's Keiichi's fault!" Eri points at Keiichi again, who is turned at the opposite direction of where Tenma, who is changing at the moment, is.

"I still don't see how it's my fault!" Keiichi retorts.

"Either way, this game is over," Akira calls the end of the tournament, "Keiichi wins."

"No way!" Eri scowls.

**#20 KASENAI TSUMI**

One day during the afternoon break, Keiichi and Kenji are discussing about the next plan while eating lunch.

"I thought of an idea last week," Keiichi says before taking a slurp of yakisoba.

"To get me and Tenma-chan together?" Harima talks with his mouth full of curry rice.

"**Of course**," Keiichi sighs, "Here's the plan…" Keiichi stops and starts thinking.

"What's the plan?" Kenji asks.

"Nevermind," Keiichi replies, "I want the plan to go perfectly, so I can't let you know."

"WHAT?!" Kenji yells and holds a fist in front of Keiichi's face, "Are you playing me for a fool?!"

"**Of course not,**" Keiichi sighs, somehow making the shades of his sunglasses fall before his eyes, "I just think the plan would work out better if you didn't know!"

"How can it work, if you don't tell me?!" Kenji barks.

"Just wait for a few days," Keiichi tries to calm Kenji down.

"This had better be a good idea…" Kenji scoffs.

Later, during homeroom, Keiichi starts the plan.

"Tenma, have you heard about that **water show** at the new **aquarium**?" Keiichi whispers to Tenma.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Tenma asks back.

"Why don't we— you, Yakumo, and I— go get tickets and watch it on Saturday?" Keiichi suggests.

"That sounds great!" Tenma giggles.

"**Great!**" Keiichi sighs, "Later today, I'll get tickets for the **show**, okay?"

"Okay!" Tenma replies with a lovely yet childlike smile.

After Keiichi buys the tickets, he gives Tenma two tickets— one for her and the other for Yakumo. He obviously keeps one for himself. Tenma is still excited and can't wait until Saturday; Yakumo feels very thankful to Keiichi; and Keiichi has ulterior motives for the show. Before Tenma puts the tickets into her purse, she writes down her name on one ticket and Yakumo's name on the other ticket

Late that night, while Tenma is sleeping like a baby, Keiichi intrudes the sanctity of Tenma's room (even though her room wasn't even locked). His mission is to find and take Yakumo's ticket. While looking for Tenma's purse, he trips over an object hidden by the darkness and causes a loud crashing sound. Fortunately for Keiichi, Tenma doesn't wake up, since she is a heavy sleeper. Keiichi sighs and picks up what he just tripped on…her purse! With the aid of the moonlight, Keiichi searches through the purse and finds the tickets. He looks at the tickets carefully. After having done so, he takes one and returns the purse back on the floor, before leaving the room…just like a thief in the night.

During the afternoon break of the next day, Tenma is completely sad refusing to eat her lunch. Keiichi is eating with Tenma and her group and acts quite pissed. Eventually, the collection of negative feelings becomes too big that…

Mikoto asks not specifically which of the two, "Is there anything wrong?"

"I—" Tenma begins to explain.

"She lost Yakumo's ticket to the **water show**!" Keiichi exclaims in anger.

Tenma reacts by shrinking down on her chair.

"You two and Yakumo are going to the **water show**?" Eri asks.

"Now that Tenma has lost Yakumo's ticket, only two of us are going!" Keiichi scowls.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Tenma almost begins to cry.

"**Yeah, yeah,** I know!" Keiichi continues his act, "…but being sorry won't be enough to be forgiven!"

"Yamazaki, I think you should stop now!" Mikoto yells at the guy who confessed to her.

In response, Keiichi gives Mikoto a cold stare, since it was not her business.

"Ah," Mikoto can't think of a thing to say and wonders, if Keiichi really is a good person to be around.

"Keiichi, why don't you just give your ticket to Yakumo?" Eri suggests.

"I rather not," Keiichi coldly replies.

"Uh…look it's…"Eri, in an attempt to change the subject, points behind Keiichi, "…Hige…" Eri finds out that the person she's pointing to is none other than Kenji.

"_**Perfect timing, Kenji!**_" Keiichi grins.

Kenji sees Eri pointing at him, so he walks over to her, "You calling me, ojou?"

Eri scoffs, "Why would I call some Hige like you?!"

Kenji scoffs back and looks at Tenma, who is on the brink of crying, "Te-Tsukamoto-san, what's wrong?"

"I lost Yakumo's ticket to the **water show**!" Tenma's tears starts flowing down her face like a million tons of water on the Niagara Falls.

"You were going?!" surprised, Kenji asks.

"Yeah, she was supposed to go with her little sister and Yamazaki," Mikoto explains, "…but she lost Yakumo's ticket."

"Now, Keiichi's verbally abusing Tenma!" Eri yells.

"WHA—" Kenji is about to grab Keiichi by the collar, until Keiichi stands on his own.

"_**This is the plan. I hope he can read my cues, that oaf,**_" Keiichi sighs, "Tenma, tell you what— I don't feel like going anymore, so I'll just give the ticket to Kenji, okay?"

"WHAT?!" Kenji screams, causing Keiichi's sunglasses to unbalance and its shades fall before Keiichi's eyes.

As he adjusts his sunglasses, Keiichi cough-talks, "Plan!"

"Kei-kun, you don't want to go now?" Tenma continues crying.

"Are you saying that you don't see your childhood friend now?!" Mikoto scolds at Keiichi but receives another cold leer, making her shut herself up.

"Whatever you say…" Keiichi replies then hands the ticket to Kenji and whispers to him, "The rest is up to you…don't mess up!"

"Are you trying to kill me with ecstasy?" Kenji whispers back.

"Ask me after class!" Keiichi leaves the room, going to no particular place, "_**Sometimes I wonder: 'Are the lengths that I make others go through to make my plans succeed a little too extreme?' I'll try to be a little more considerate next time…**_"

**#21 DREAM MAKER**

On Friday, before homeroom ends, it starts raining. Tenma, Mikoto, and Akira take their umbrellas and leave the school, but Eri has to stay and wait for her student. Keiichi, who is busy talking to Kenji about the date that's going to happen in the next day. Keiichi just assures Kenji that he'll do fine and all that he has to do is not mess up. Keiichi adds that he'll be there for support just in case. With that, Keiichi heads to meet her weekly date…the spoiled princess.

Eri impatiently waits for Keiichi but not out of a teacher's willingness to teach a student…it's because she doesn't have an umbrella.

Keiichi, with his gym bag in hand and an umbrella on the other, walks behind Eri and opens his umbrella.

In reaction, Eri turns to see who is kind or infatuated enough to do such a nice thing. To her dismay, it was only Keiichi.

"**Eri, isn't Nakamura going to pick us up?**" Keiichi asks as he takes Eri's hand and walks into the rain.

"**Nakamura is doing an errand right now,**" Eri sighs and follows him, "**We'll have to walk through this rain.**"

"**I see…**" Keiichi, still holding onto Eri's hand, replies.

The two walk through rain, clutching hands, under a blue umbrella. It seems almost romantic…so much that, if a person didn't know any better, he would say that they were going out.

More than halfway through, Eri asks Keiichi, "**Can I have my hand back now?**"

"**Hm?**" Keiichi looks at his hand and finds that he had been clutching hands with Eri the entire time. He quickly releases her hand and replies, "**Sorry about that.**"

Eri just looks ahead.

"_**What is it about the rain, anyway?**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**It can represent tears; it can bind the heaven and the earth; and it can make people act…differently…more sorrowful…or even kinder…**_"

Keiichi reads Eri's mind: "**Sometimes I wonder why Keiichi seems so hard to be kind to…yet, I can't seem to get mad at him right now…Why?**"

"_**She's thinking the same thing I am…but I'm sure everything will change once we start the lesson…**_" Keiichi sighs, "**The rain is quite the mystery, huh?**"

"**What?**" Eri responds and looks to Keiichi.

"**I've read before that Shakespeare believed that it would be more dramatic if a person's tears were like the raindrops from the heavens…**" Keiichi explains, "**According to some writers, including myself, the rain connects the heavens and the earth through sadness or joy…**"

"**What does that have to do with anything?**" curious, Eri asks.

"**I mean that those things that I heard and believed in, were confirmed now…**" Keiichi explains.

Feeling a little embarrassed that he may be talking about her, Eri responds by looking away with a huff, "**I don't know what you're talking about!**"

"**I mean, like right now, I can't bring myself to get mad at whatever you said earlier today…I even held your hand unconsciously…**" Keiichi explains.

"**You mean when I told you that you sucked as a writer?**" Eri tries to prove him wrong.

"**I still can't bring myself to get mad at you…**" Keiichi sighs.

"**Or when I told you that your sunglasses look dorky?**" Eri tries again.

"**Yep…Sometimes, I think they are, too…**" Keiichi is still a little relaxed.

"**Or when I told you that you suck at Japanese?**" Eri tries one last time.

"**It's true, after all…I'm still trying my best, though…**" Keiichi replies.

"_**I give up!**_" Eri sighs in defeat.

"**You know, sometimes I think that you are the most arrogant person I've met, but at the same time, you're also a kind person…**" Keiichi chuckles.

"**What's that suppose to mean?!**" Eri overreacts, "**Do I look like some cute girl you can take advantage of?! I think not!**" She ends with a scoff.

Keiichi just laughs heartily.

In reaction, Eri blushes then tries to change the subject. She sees he mansion about a block or so away and points, "**Keiichi, there's my house! Let's hurry! I don't want to stay in the rain any longer!**"

"**As you wish!**" Keiichi grabs Eri's hand again, much to her surprise, and runs to her mansion.

In the end, they find themselves soaking wet from running in the rain, even though they were using an umbrella.

Eri enters her room and locks it, making sure nobody, especially Keiichi, enters while she changes.

Keiichi, however, finds the bathroom and changes into his casual clothes. "**Always be prepared, huh?**" Keiichi sighs, as he dries his long hair with a towel from his gym bag.

Upon entering the study, Keiichi finds Eri dressed in a long carnation-colored dress. It revealed her collar, some of her shoulder, and a little of her back. Its sleeves ended on her wrists and had some lace in the end. On its hem was lace that, upon close inspection, is patterned with cherubs.

Eri observes what Keiichi is wearing: his usual blue sunglasses, a blood-red opened jacket, revealing a white undershirt; the black fingerless gloves, which he usually wears; and blue jeans which extend a little bit past his small black leather shoes.

Keiichi takes a seat…and just as he had predicted, Eri's mood changed.

Eri gets straight to "teaching" Keiichi. Her version of teaching, by the way, was full of reviewing first grade things…which Keiichi knows… Even though Keiichi had told her that he knows all of that perfectly, she doesn't believe him and just continues.

By the end of the session, Eri continues what they had spoken about a few days earlier.

"**About the strip poker thing…**" Eri begins.

"**Yeah, I'm curious to why you thought of that, at all…**" Keiichi replies.

"**Because you're a pervert!**" Eri states.

"**How am I a pervert?**" Keiichi asks.

"**All men at this age are perverts. It's a known fact everywhere!**" Eri explains.

"**What about Hiroyoshi? He doesn't seem like a pervert,**" Keiichi sites a flaw in her generalization, aside from himself.

"**Hiroyoshi? Who's that?**" Eri asks.

"**He's in 3-C, I think…**" Keiichi tries to recall, "**His last name is Asou, I believe.**"

"**Oh, Asou…Mikoto's ex,**" Eri remembers.

"**Mikoto's…ex?**" Keiichi replies, "**Oh, yeah. He said a few things about his not being the right person for her and vice versa.**"

"_**He likes her, if I recall correctly…**_" Eri thinks.

Keiichi manages to read that but misunderstands whom she was talking about, "_**Hiroyoshi still likes Mikoto? That must have been a sacrifice or a masochistic ideal for him…**_"

"**We're getting off topic: you wanted to play strip poker since you wanted to see our bodies, just like those class perverts, right?**" Eri states.

"**We went a full circle back to that?**" Keiichi sighs, "**I'm sure I would just close my eyes if you guys had to strip!**"

"**You suck…**" Eri states then explains, "**Think about it: our lovely bodies surrounding you and the air is so ho—**"

"**Please do not continue!**" Keiichi yells.

"**I'm pretty sure you're just trying to stop yourself from nosebleeding!**" Eri laughs, until she sees that Keiichi isn't even blushing.

"**Sometimes, I wonder if you're trying to make people go insane…**" Keiichi massages his temples.

"**What is wrong with you? Seriously?**" Eri asks rhetorically.

"**That's what I what I want to ask you!**" Keiichi sighs.

"**You're not acting like a boy your age,**" Eri explains.

"**And you are usually annoying!**" Keiichi retorts.

"**Why don't you just act normally, like everyone else?!**" Eri retorts.

"**And what's your definition of 'normal'?**" Keiichi asks rhetorically.

"**Normal is— Being normal means— Uh…**" Eri can't explain.

"**Idiotic…From what I have read…**" Keiichi explains, "**'Normal' would be something common and generally acceptable within a specific area. In the case of our class, a 'normal' young man would have decent intellect, above average physical attributes, and at least a little perverted, am I right?**"

For a while Eri is speechless, since she can't admit that Keiichi is right. She replies, "**…I don't believe in that stupid idea of yours…plus, why are you overanalyzing?**"

"**That's how I view myself as 'normal'…**" Keiichi sighs.

Eri sighs in defeat, "**You really should try telling the person you like how you feel…**"

Keiichi looks at her quizzically, "**How did that subject pop out? And who are you referring to?**"

"**Heh,**" Eri titters, "**I'll just be rooting for you, okay?**"

"**Okay…**" Keiichi is still dumbfounded.

"**Well, the session is over!**" Eri stretches her arms.

"**Thanks, Eri,**" Keiichi gets up and pops his neck, "**That was somewhat refreshing…**"

"**And the rain's gone,**" Eri looks out the window and sees the drops of water on the glass then continues, "**If you're idea about the rain was right before…**"

"**Huh?**" Keiichi looks at Eri curiously then reads her mind, "_**Oh, no! Surely, you don't intend to—**_"

"**Nakamura! ****Get this idiot out of my house!**" Eri yells at the top of her lungs.

Almost instantly, Nakumura appears out of nowhere and throws Keiichi and his bag outside the property and onto the pavement, "As ojou-sama wishes…"

Keiichi falls chin-first onto the pavement and responds, "**I'll get back at you for this one day…Eri-hime!**" After getting up, he pops his neck again and scoffs. He looks at the rain-coated grass on the ground near him and thinks, "_**I'll definitely get back at you!**_" This, he meditates on before heading back home.

* * *

**Keiichi**: **Next time on School Rumble…**

**Tenma: **Kei-kun's mad at me!

**Keiichi: _No, I'm not!_**

**Kenji: **Tenma's right beside me!

**Keiichi:** _**Don't mess up!**_

**Eri: **Isn't that Keiichi with Yakumo?

**Haruki: **Next time…

**#22 Water Show Love  
**

**#23 Water Show Hate  
**

**#24 Water Show Drowning!**

**Yakumo: **Ni_—_Keiichi-san…

* * *

**Thanks Uzumaki Hamdi for the review, and I'll keep what you said in mind. I'll try to make the scenes more dramatic and have Keiichi lose once in a while, okay? Unless, I misunderstood the review...  
What am I apologizing for? I promised that I wouldn't make this chapter longer than the last, but it just ended up this way!  
****Please do not torch me! I'll try to make the next one shorter…right after I finish my finals…**

**Update: Had to fix a few things and add a few things that I might have accidentally cut when I uploaded this.**


	8. Water Show Love, Hate, and Drowning!

"The **show** starts in 30 minutes, and she's not here yet!"

**School Rumble and the songs (By Kitade Nana, DICOT, and Janne Da Arc) that appear here are not owned by me!  
Feel the power of misunderstandings here and in the following chapters!  
Please refrain from torching me if this chapter is nothing like you expected...and it might not be.**

**#22 INNOCENT WORLD**

Saturday has showed his face. The time is 4:30 PM, and Kenji is in a state of panic as he waits for Tenma near the town's central fountain. Around that time, Tenma makes her way to the meeting place she agreed upon with Kenji. Once she sees Kenji, Tenma rushes to him. Upon seeing Tenma, Kenji completely freezes, since he knows that he and Tenma are _really_ on a date…well, technically…sort of.

"Konnichiwa, Harima-kun! Sorry for being late!" Tenma greets Kenji with her elegant yet childish smile. She wears an aqua-blue unbuttoned over-blouse and a yellow blouse with a single white stripe. Her skirt was aqua-blue, like her over-blouse, and reaches slightly below her knees.

"K-K-Konnichiwa, Te-Tsukamoto-san!" Kenji greets back but is still panicking a little. Kenji is wearing his usual yellow headband and black sunglasses. His green-and-yellow-(horizontally)-striped shirt fits his muscular body very well. His blue jeans extend past his shoes but are folded to only reach above his brown leather shoes.

"Did you bring your ticket, Harima-kun?" Tenma asks just in case.

"It's right here!!!" Kenji unnecessarily takes the ticket out of his pants' back pocket and flashes it to Tenma.

"I have mine here!" Tenma with a childish smile takes the ticket out her purse…but looks at her name on the ticket…and her smile broke into a frown.

"Huh? What's wrong, Tsukamoto-san?" Kenji asks in concern.

Tenma tries to hold back her tears from what Keiichi told her the other day, but some tears cascade down her cheeks, "I-It's n-nothing, Harima-k-kun…"

"_There is definitely something wrong!_" Kenji takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and presents it to Tenma.

"Huh?" Tenma looks up to Kenji.

"I-It's not cute for a girl to be crying in public…" Kenji sighs, as waits for Tenma to take the handkerchief.

"T-Thank you, Harima-kun," Tenma takes the handkerchief and wipes her tears away. After having done so, she extends it back to Kenji.

Kenji responds with a smile, "You can keep that, Tsukamoto-san."

Tenma refuses, "But—"

"We're going to see a **water show**…So, I think you'll need that," Kenji explains and seems to have calmed down.

"But…what about you?" Tenma asks in concern for Kenji.

"I'll be fine," Kenji assures to Tenma that he won't need the handkerchief.

"T-Thanks, Harima-kun…" Tenma's elegant smile returns.

Kenji sweats a little due to embarrassment, "H-How's about we go to the **water show** now?"

"Okay!" Tenma giggles.

Once they reach the entrance of the aquarium, they meet up with some familiar faces.

"Hey, Harima did come with Tsukamoto, after all!" Mikoto comments when she sees Kenji with Tenma.

"Ah, Mikoto-chan! Eri-chan! Akira-chan!" Tenma greets all of them.

"Hi, Tenma!" Eri greets Tenma with a smile then glares at Kenji, "What are you doing here, Hige?"

"Ch,_ this princess is trying to mess up my date with Tenma!_" Kenji responds, "I'm here with Tenma, if you haven't noticed, ojou!"

"Mikoto-chan, are you guys here to see the **water show**, too?" Tenma asks Mikoto.

"Naa," Mikoto replies, "We're just here to take a look at the fishes. Apparently, Akira needs some info about fishes for reasons unknown. She just asked us to come with…besides the tickets for the **water show** are sold out now!"

"Oh, Akira-chan, why do you need fishes?" Tenma turns to Akira.

"As Suou-san said, I need some information about deep-sea voyaging," Akira replies.

Mikoto comments, "…I didn't say anything about deep-sea voyaging…"

"I still require information about it anyway," Akira explains.

"Tenma, good luck on your date with that idiotic Hige!" Eri yells to insult Kenji then whispers to Tenma, "Be sure to keep your eyes on him! He might do something to you!"

Tenma replies loud enough for Kenji to hear, "What will he do to me?"

"WHAT?!!!" Kenji yells then runs to Tenma, "Ojou is just trying to alienate you!"

Eri pushes Kenji away, "See! He's definitely up to no good!"

"Ojou!" Kenji yells.

"What?" Eri glares at Kenji.

Kenji wants to end the fight before Eri could alienate Tenma even further, "…Nothing."

At that moment, the PA announces, "The **water show** is about to begin. Anyone with tickets may see the **water show** at the **water show** pool. Thank you for coming to the Yagami **Aquarium**."

"Ah, Tenma-chan, the water show is about to start!" Kenji takes Tenma's arm and drags her away from the rest of her friends.

The group of three looks at Kenji and Tenma leave.

Spontaneously, Eri asks, "What did Harima call Tenma just now?"

Mikoto thinks for a while, "Um…"

"'Tenma-chan'," Akira answers.

"What!" Eri feels a little suspicious and jealous, "That Hige is definitely up to something!"

Just in time, Kenji and Tenma take their seats on the third row for the water show. Tenma is way too excited, in contrast to Kenji, who is calming down from the earlier conversation with Eri.

Midway through the show, Tenma is speechless and smiling at the dolphins', porpoises', seals', sea lions', and other sea mammals' performing.

Kenji fakes a cough and tries to talk to Tenma, "So, Tsukamoto-san, what do you think of the show so far?"

"Wow! Those dolphins are so cute! I wish we were in the front row!" Tenma talks to no one in particular as the dolphins jump through hoops.

"Uhm, Keiichi told me once that dolphins are known for their intelligence and playful nature!" Kenji tries to match his topic with Tenma's.

"Those seals and sea lions can play funny music!" Tenma laughs at the seals which are playing with the horns.

"Uh, seals are known for crawling on the ground; whereas the sea lion can use its rear limbs, which look like a tail, to walk almost like a dog…_or maybe it's the other way around?_" Kenji explains and tries to develop a point of unity with their topic, even though Kenji knows that he's not making any sense.

"I love this!" Tenma squeals, "Yay! Iruka-san-tachi (dolphins)! Azarashi-san-tachi (seals)! Ashika-san-tachi (sea lions)!"

"I love the fact that I'm beside you, Tenma-chan," Kenji accidentally says it aloud.

"What about buckwheat noodles?" Tenma misunderstands what Kenji has said. ('soba ni iru' means 'beside' Tenma only listened to the 'soba' part, which means 'buckwheat noodles')

"Ah, nothing!" Kenji quickly replies, "_I said that aloud, but she didn't understand?! Plus, who would talk about buckwheat noodles during a** water show**?!_"

"Yay! Yay!" Tenma cheers on the sea mammals at the show.

"…About the dolphins, I think you are the cutest one at has ever existed," Kenji purposely say it aloud this time.

"Why are you pondering about scary things?" Tenma misunderstands yet again. ('ano iruka' means 'those dolphins'. Tenma, for some reason, thought of 'anjiru', which means 'to ponder'; 'kawaii' means 'cute', and Tenma misheard it with 'kowaii' which means 'scary')

"Nothing!" Kenji sighs, "_Tenma no baka! One more try!_"

"How cute!" Tenma squeals.

"Your voice is like music to my ears, Tsukamoto-san," Kenji compliments Tenma again.

"A koi fish is in the concert? ...Or a love concert?" Tenma mishears yet again. ('koe' which means 'voice' can be mistaken as 'koi' which means 'koi fish' or 'love'; 'ongaku' which means 'music' was, for some reason, misheard by Tenma as 'ongakukai' which means 'concert')

"Uhm, nothing!" Kenji gives up, "_I guess…I'll just enjoy my time beside Tenma-chan…_"

"You know, Harima-kun, since you're friends with Keiichi, you can come over to our house to do study sessions!" Tenma stupidly tells Kenji that Keiichi, she, and Yakumo are living together.

"'Our' house?" Kenji asks.

"Ah!" Tenma realizes her blunder, "I mean, my house, since Keiichi visits occasionally!"

"Okay…" Kenji feels a little suspicious.

Once the show is over, Kenji and Tenma make their way to Tenma's home. Tenma got tired from excitement and occasionally bumps into Kenji as they walk home. Instead of Tenma getting embarrassed and Kenji saying that it's okay, Kenji freaks out and Tenma asks what's wrong. Tenma apologizes and yawns...making Kenji constantly fall in love with her and her cuteness...over and over again. By the time they reached Tenma's house, Tenma thanks Kenji for the time they have spent together and greets him "see you at school next week". Kenji replies similarly and greets her "see you later".

As Kenji walks away, he thinks, "_Tenma-chan is definitely the one for me! I love everything about her…even if she misunderstood my technical confessions! I'll have to thank Keiichi for this later!_"

**#23 A-I-TSU**

Keiichi, deciding to observe Kenji's progress, goes with Yakumo to see the water show. At home, Keiichi tells Yakumo that he has found the ticket so that they may go see the water show. So, he tells Yakumo to quickly change so that they may go. Keiichi looks at his own attire and decides to change, as well.

In about eight minutes, Keiichi emerges out from his room and ready to see the water show. His attire is a red jacket, which is made out of the same material as jeans, over a black T-shirt. The sleeves of the jacket are, as usual, long enough to reach his wrist. His undershirt is tucked under his black pants, which extended slightly past his feet. Strangely, he doesn't have his hands covered by gloves or fingerless glove.

Likewise, Yakumo humbly exits her room and makes her way to the living room. Her attire is a white blouse that has a single yellow stripe. Her yellow skirt with a single green stripe near the hem reaches slightly below her knees.

With that, Keiichi puts on his black rubber shoes, and Yakumo puts on her usual black shoes that she uses for school. Once that's done with, Keiichi and Yakumo leave for the aquarium, not without Yakumo taking her purse and Keiichi taking that bag of his and locking up, of course.

Upon reaching the aquarium, Keiichi remembers that he doesn't have a ticket. So, he rushes to the ticket booth only to find an incredibly long line. Keiichi groans since he knows that the water show would be sold out before it was his turn.

"Nii—Keiichi-san…" Yakumo tries to comfort Keiichi, "It's okay, I'll just give you my ticket."

"I can't let you do that. It was a gift from me, after all! Doing that would be a like an insult…" Keiichi tries to talk Yakumo out of giving him the ticket.

Yakumo tries again, "I see…but—"

"**Yo, Stickler!**" a young man about Keiichi's age greets him. He has black hair with the tips of his bangs dyed silver. His blue eyes read, "I am easy-going!". His complexion is a bit lighter compared to that of most Japanese. His build is feminine and kind of scrawny. He wears a light-blue sleeveless jacket over a fitting dark green T-shirt, which is tucked under his short light-blue jeans. His white sports shoes end the description.

Keiichi turns around, "**Arc**…"

"Got a problem with your tickets or your really cute girlfriend?" Arc's question makes Keiichi get a little annoyed and Yakumo feel a little uneasy…or more uneasy.

"Yakumo isn't my girlfriend. She's my…one of my childhood friends," Keiichi explains.

"Yeah, yeah. So aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Arc lightly elbows Keiichi's arm, "**…Stickler.**"

"Fine," Keiichi sighs then turns to Yakumo and introduces Arc, "This is Andrew Benson. He's a friend from America and, for some reason, has moved here to study; and his nickname is '**Arc**'. He also works part-time at the same hair salon I work part-time in." After having said that, he turns back to Arc and introduces Yakumo to him, "This is Tsukamoto Yakumo, a childhood friend of mine. She's pretty shy most of time…**And I am not a stickler!**"

"**Whatever you say…**" Arc chuckles then turns to Yakumo, "Nice to meet ya, Yakumo-chan!"

Keiichi gets a little more annoyed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working part-time here too, and my shift starts in an hour," Arc answers, "While I'm waiting, could you let me hang out with Yakumo for a while?" He ends his sentence by winking to Yakumo.

"Ah," Yakumo backs up a little.

"Please refrain from doing that, **Arc**!" Keiichi moves between Yakumo and Arc.

"Fine…" Arc sighs then smiles, "So, what problems do you have?"

"I need a ticket for the **water show**," Keiichi answers.

Arc looks at the long line before turning back to Keiichi and replying, "Good luck with that, **Stickler**!"

"There's nothing you can do?" Keiichi glares at Arc.

In reaction, Arc jumps back. He thinks for a while then replies, "I could let you in."

"Great! Thanks!" Keiichi shakes Arc's hand then turns to Yakumo, "Let's go, Yakumo!"

Keiichi and Yakumo try to enter the aquarium, but only to be impeded by Arc, who continues speaking, "**Ah-uh-uh!**" He waves a finger as he says that. "I didn't say that I'd let you in for free!"

"What?!" Keiichi shouts.

"I'll let you in, if you let me go on a date with Yakumo-chan!" Arc winks at Yakumo again.

"…Yakumo, are you okay with that?" Keiichi turns to Yakumo.

"Um…" Yakumo thinks for a while then responds, "Sorry…I can't…"

"I see…What about a double date?" Keiichi asks Yakumo, much to the surprise of Arc.

"A double date?!" Arc yells, "You're just gonna chaperone Yakumo-chan!"

"Got a problem with that?" Keiichi gives Arc a dark and intimidating leer.

"Nope—Nothing!" Arc quickly replies.

"Well, Yakumo?" Keiichi asks again.

"…Okay…" Yakumo unbelievably accepts, "_Since I want to spend more time with you, Niisan…_"

"Great!" Keiichi ignores what he's reading from Yakumo's mind, since he wouldn't be able to understand it, anyway!

"I'll let you in, but tell me when your date is gonna be ready, 'kay? I'm free next Saturday!" Arc says to Keiichi as he gestures the security guard to let them in. Before Keiichi and Yakumo enter, Arc asks Keiichi, "Do you know anyone named 'Hanai Haruki', by the way?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Keiichi replies.

"Well, he's a part-timer here too…" Arc's answer makes Yakumo feel even more uneasy, "Most of the time, he talks about someone named 'Tsukamoto-kun'; and, since Yakumo-chan's family name is Tsukamoto, you guys should be on the look out!"

"…Why are you so concerned?" Keiichi asks him in suspicion.

"Well, I want to keep Yakumo-chan all to myself!" Arc now smiles to Yakumo instead of winking to her.

"**R****…****ight…**" Keiichi replies, "Yakumo let's go before—"

Before Keiichi could finish, the PA announces, "The **water show** is about to begin. Anyone with tickets may see the **water show** at the **water show** pool. Thank you for coming to the Yagami **Aquarium**."

"**See ya!**" Keiichi grabs Yakumo's arm and rushes to the water show pool.

They take their seats at the second row of the west side of the pool. While Yakumo is excitedly waiting for the show to start, Keiichi is busy looking for Tenma and Kenji.

After a while of searching, he finds that Tenma and Kenji are sitting on the third row of east side of the pool. He observes what Kenji and Tenma are doing then sighs in embarrassment…He knows that Kenji isn't getting through Tenma's thick skull.

Halfway through the show, Mikoto and Eri sneak in to see the water show, since Akira has disappeared.

"I wonder where Tsukamoto and Harima are!" Mikoto looks around.

"I'm pretty sure they would sit ne—" Eri looks for Tenma and Kenji but finds two other familiar faces. She grabs Mikoto by the head and turns her to see what she's seeing, "Isn't that Keiichi with Tenma's imoutosan?"

"What?!" Mikoto looks again to see that Eri is right.

"I wonder what they're doing here…" Eri talks to no one in particular.

A few moments later, some of the dolphins cause a large splash near where Keiichi and Yakumo are sitting. The splash causes a blanket of water to hit the small area.

Keiichi reflexively removes his jacket; grabs Yakumo (it looks like a hug, though); and, with the use of his jacket, blocks most of the water that's about to get Yakumo wet.

"Nii— Keiichi-san…" Yakumo blushes a little, since Keiichi is holding on to her a little too closely.

"You're okay, right?" Keiichi slowly releases Yakumo and twists his jacket to force the water out from it. Apparently, the splash of water caused the shades of his sunglasses to fall before his eyes.

"Thank you…" Yakumo has her eyes diverted from Keiichi, due to a little embarrassment.

"It's nothing," Keiichi, almost completely soaked, dons his jacket, which is still wet, then replaces his sunglasses over his bangs.

**#24 HYSTERIC MOON**

After having seen the display, Mikoto and Eri are completely stunned. Mikoto turns to walk away, and Eri runs to her to comfort her.

"I got dumped again…huh?" Mikoto does her best to hold her tears back.

"Don't tell me that you actually liked that Keiichi!" Eri tries to calm her down…in her own way.

"I don't know! I thought he did like me…So, I thought…" Mikoto has yet to really cry.

"Yeah, guys are all like that! They say they like you then, once they have you, they leave you! Keiichi, however, is the worst! He's a two-timing monkey! Who knows how many girls he's been playing with now?" Eri continues.

"…I thought…" Mikoto can't continue.

"Come on…Let's just stay and wait for the **water show** to be done, so that you can publicly humiliate that monkey by dumping him!" Eri smiles.

"…I guess…" Mikoto replies but remembers, "How can I dump him, if we were never going out?"

"Uh…" Eri is dumbfounded then replies, "Just show that he is a two-timing monkey!"

"…Alright…" Mikoto still shows no tears on her face.

Once the show is over, Keiichi and Yakumo head down to the exit of the main pool. They laugh and converse on the way down, causing Eri and Mikoto, who are waiting for them, to feel angrier and sadder. Once Keiichi and Yakumo are about to exit, they are called by Arc. Arc tells them that Keiichi can change in the staff locker room. Outside the room is an oddly placed large-sized public pool. Eri and Mikoto stalk them until Arc leaves them alone. Once that opportunity has shown itself, Eri confronts Keiichi but not before having to pull Mikoto to confront him, as well.

"Keiichi, you two-timing monkey," Eri shouts, catching the attention of some of the surrounding people, "How many girls' hearts have you been playing with?!"

"Excuse me?" Keiichi is unfazed by Eri and Mikoto's being there but is confused from what Eri has said.

"You heard me!" Eri yells, "Don't you have anything to say to Mikoto?!"

Keiichi looks at Mikoto, who is refusing to make eye contact with him and instead looks to the ground, "What have I to say to her?"

Eri yells again, "You heartless—"

Mikoto stops her by walking in front of her and starting her own ranting, "Yamazaki, how could you?"

"How could I what?" Keiichi is still clueless.

"The first day we met, you said that you liked me…" Mikoto starts to explain.

"Huh?" Keiichi is a little surprised.

Mikoto continues, "At first, I didn't know how to react. I thought that you might have been another pervert like Imadori…but after getting to know you more…I thought that you would be different from all the other guys in our school…"

"**_I have bad feeling about where this is going…_**" Keiichi thinks.

"…I guess…I think…that meant that you wouldn't turn around and give up on me that easily. You didn't even try to impress me! You just said that you liked me then did nothing about it!" Mikoto is about to break into tears.

"**_When did I…?_**" Keiichi tries to recall.

"I thought that you really liked me…But now I see your true colors, Yamazaki…You're a two-timing monkey!" Mikoto finally breaks into tears.

"**_No clue…_**" Keiichi was too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice what Mikoto is thinking…but he would not understand it anyway, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"…Yamazaki, are you that heartless?" Mikoto faces the ground.

"What?!" Eri yells at Keiichi in anger.

"…How could you?" Mikoto stares at the ground, "…Was it just a…mistake…that I met you?"

"My apologies, Mikoto. Although I know not what you speak of, I know that I may have hurt you…The last thing I would ever want to do to the ones whom I refer to as 'friends' is hurt them," Keiichi apologizes.

"…Yamazaki…You're…" Mikoto looks straight to Keiichi. When she does, a single large tear cascades down her cheek.

Once the teardrop hits the marble-tiled floor, Eri rushes to Keiichi and grabs him by the collar. She pulls him down to her eye level (causing the shades of his sunglasses to fall over his eyes, by the way) and yells, "A heartless, two-timing money! How could you do that to Mikoto?! Isn't she your friend, at all?!"

"I refer to her as one, and I have said my peace. The problem is that I don't know what caused this!" Keiichi adjusts his sunglasses.

"The hell, you lying bas— Ah!" Eri attempts to shove Keiichi around like a rag-doll but her grip on his jacket's collar slips.

Yakumo, who was standing between Keiichi and the pool, gets pushed into the pool by Keiichi's bumping into her. She falls in and tries to reach for the edge but could not. Apparently, the edge she is on is too deep for her. "Keiichi-san! H-Help!" she screams while head is still above the water.

Keiichi turns around and is appalled to find his sister, whom he knows can't swim, in a deep part of the pool. Before the lifeguard dives into the water, Keiichi throws his sunglasses and jacket off and dives into the pool to save his little sister, "YAKUMO!!!"

By that time, Yakumo couldn't stay afloat and has begun sinking to the bottom and losing consciousness. The last thing she could see is a hand reaching for her.

Keiichi is able to take Yakumo out of the pool but only to find that she may have taken in a lot of water. Keiichi's first thought: "**I've gotta save Yakumo!!! Artificial respiration!**" With that he performs CPR, unconcerned to the fact that he would be touching Yakumo's chest and kissing her.

Haruki, happening to just walk by, wonders what the commotion is all about. Once he breaks through the crowd, he is completely shocked…to find that his friend is technically doing suggestive things to the Haruki loves. However, Haruki knows better than to interrupt Keiichi's attempt at reviving her.

Mikoto has long stopped crying due to concern for Yakumo. Her expression even shows full concern for her would-be-rival-in-love.

Eri is stunned by the realization that Yakumo is in her current state because of what Eri has done. She sits on the floor…completely frozen.

Arc quickly runs out of the locker room due to the commotion and looks at the scene. He also talks to himself and say that the highest depth of that pool is six feet, which is too deep for Yakumo.

After a few more of Keiichi's attempts, Yakumo is revived and coughs out most of the water she has breathed in. She looks at Keiichi and smiles, "Ke-Keiichi-niisan…"

Keiichi is far too happy…beyond words and common sense. He hugs Yakumo tightly and possibly tears may have fallen from his eyes as he cries, "Y-Yakumo! My precious imouto! Thank you, God. Yakumo was saved! Yakumo!"

Yakumo hugs him back, even though she is still very weak from that near-death experience.

Yakumo is sent to the infirmary just in case. By around 7:00 PM, Yakumo is said to be alright by the nurse. Keiichi is highly comforted by that fact and lends her his jacket since her white shirt is still a little wet and a little transparent. Before they leave the infirmary, the owner gives them a year-long pass to the aquarium. This means that they may return for free, even though Keiichi is sure that Yakumo might now want to come back.

As they exit the mini-clinic in the aquarium, they are greeted by Eri, Mikoto, Haruki, and Arc. All of whom offer to walk Yakumo home...some as a way of apologizing and others as a form of concern. Keiichi is glad and surprised to have found that he has such reliable friends...unfortunately, he knows that two of them are furious towards him. Nonetheless, he allows them to accompany.

During the walk, a conversation starts.

"So, Yamazaki, what did you mean when you called Yakumo 'my precious imouto'?" Arc asks out of the blue.

"Ah…" Keiichi thinks of something believable, "More than eight years ago, I was Tenma's best friend. Since Tenma isn't really the best influence for Yakumo…Um, I think it best for Yakumo to explain."

"Huh?" Yakumo looks curiously at her brother then understands what Keiichi's cues are, "Um… I looked up to Keiichi-san as my Oniisan…"

"I see…" Arc replies.

"You guys must have had a very close relationship those many years ago…" Mikoto frowns as she assumes.

"…I guess so…" Keiichi replies.

"So, I guess I don't have a chance, if you guys are that close, huh?" Arc sighs.

"You and Tsukamoto-kun are that close, but I believe that if you are that close, you can't get any closer than best friends!" Haruki speaks his mind and points out for no apparent reason.

"Yakumo, um…I'm…um…" Eri tries to apologize.

"…It's alright. It was an accident, after all," Yakumo forgives her.

"Just be careful next time…" Keiichi can't seem to get mad at anyone, since he's too happy to know that Yakumo is alright.

"Keiichi, you're still a monkey, you know that, right?" Eri is still mad at Keiichi.

"Whatever you say…" Keiichi sighs.

Eri continues differently, "Uhm, about your relationship with Mikoto—"

"Let's not talk about it…" Mikoto interrupts Eri.

"Sorry, Mikoto, if I've hurt you…although I still have no idea how that started…" Keiichi goes against Mikoto's wishes and talks about it.

"But I think Sawachika is right and that you're a monkey…" Mikoto sighs.

"Think what you want…" Keiichi doesn't care.

"Suou-kun, don't worry! I'm sure you'll find the right one for you one day!" Haruki lays his hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hanai," eventually, Mikoto lets out a chuckle.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Haruki acts a little defensively.

"**_I should pair up Mikoto with Haruki, so that she would forget all of this…_**" Keiichi thinks.

"You are, Megane-Ryu!" Arc laughs at Haruki. (Glasses (wearing) Ryu. Referring to Ryu from Street Fighters)

"What did I do?!" Haruki asks.

"That's one romantic moment!" Eri lightly elbows Mikoto's arm.

Out of annoyance, Mikoto instantly gives Eri a headlock.

"I **give up**— **give**— **give**!" Eri manages to cough out.

"Mikoto, don't go all berserk that easily!" Keiichi suddenly appears behind Mikoto and slowly takes Mikoto's arms off of Eri, "It isn't always pretty for a girl to act like that!"

"Whatever," Mikoto replies coldly.

"And it always isn't nice for a guy to act like he's trying to get a girl to blush for him!" Eri replies coldly, as well.

"…Can't think of a thing to say!" Keiichi laughs at his own failure.

"Keiichi-san, we're almost home," Yakumo notes to them.

"Right!" Keiichi responds then turns to the rest of the group, "This is where we part. I'll finish the entire escort, alright?"

"I'll accompany you!" Haruki offers, causing Yakumo to hide behind Keiichi.

"Uh…Maybe you shouldn't…" Keiichi sighs.

"However, Tsukamoto-kun still needs assistance, and I have enough man-power to help!" Haruki proclaims.

"No, I don't!" Keiichi replies then quickly rewords his answer, "No, we don't! Yakumo will be fine under my care…**_Almost blew my own cover again…_**"

"Fine, Yamazaki-kun," Haruki sighs then points straight to Keiichi's face, "but don't forget that you are now my rival for Yakumo!"

Keiichi feels a little embarrassed and annoyed, "…Uh…I don't—"

"Alright, I guess we'll go now," Mikoto turns around and walks away.

"Whatever you say," Eri sighs and follows Mikoto.

"Ah," Arc sighs, "so you'll keeping Yakumo-chan all to yourself, huh, **Stickler**?"

"W-What?!" Haruki screams.

"You just had to get him started, didn't you?" Keiichi massages his temples, "Anyway, see you guys later! **_It's going to get harder to plan from here on…_**"

With that, the groups split into three— Keiichi and Yakumo, Eri and Mikoto, and Haruki and Arc. Keiichi and Yakumo make their way home. Once inside, they find Tenma in her pajamas sleeping on the floor and with the television turned on.

"**_Tenma, you kind-hearted idiot!_**" Keiichi sighs, "**_…A few more pieces to move then, it's checkmate for your heart to Kenji, right?_**"

"Should we tell her about what happened?" Yakumo asks Keiichi.

"Yeah, later, I guess…" Keiichi sighs as he undoes the (undetectable when worn) black ribbon that keeps his ponytail.

"And should we leave her here?" Yakumo looks at Tenma in concern.

"…You should just get a bath and go to bed. I'll do so after you, then I'll carry her to her bed. She won't catch a cold that easily!" Keiichi explains as she lets his hair fall freely...unbound from a ponytail, "**_…It's just like those many years ago…_**"

* * *

**Tenma: **Next time on School Rumble... 

**Keiichi: What's with the mood at school today?**

**Eri: **It's his fault, that two-timing monkey!

**Keiichi: You're talking about me, aren't you?**

**Mikoto: **(sigh) Next time...

**#25 School Daze**

**#26 School Knights**

**#27 S'Cool (So Cool) Sleep-over!**

**Keiichi: What have I done this time?**

* * *

While walking home with Mikoto, Eri comes to a realization,"Mikoto, what happened to Akira?!" 

"WHAT?! We forgot Takano!" Mikoto screams.

Back at the aquarium, Akira is scuba diving and observing a few tropical fish.

* * *

**Well, this chapter pretty much happens assuming that Yakumo can barely swim...and #23 and #24 took me the longest to work, since the path could split in various ways. In the end, I chose this path in favor of the misunderstandings that are to follow.  
Well, everyone can tell my limited knowledge in clothes and limited my limit in describing clothes. Sorry!**  
**And I should thank Uzumaki Hamdi for his review and clearing things up about my fighting scenes. Thanks!**

**Update: Had to add some words and correct a few things.**


	9. School Daze & Knights & S'Cool Sleepover

"**Something tells me that today is going to different…**"

**School Rumble is not mine! I wish I could be with the dev. team but I'm not!  
I also don't own the songs by Psycho le Cemu, Utada Hikaru, and Janne Da Arc.  
And I also don't own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (reference only).**

**#25 GEKAI MERRY-GO-ROUND**

The following Monday, Keiichi decides to walk to school with both of his sisters. On the way to school, everything seems normal; but once they neared the school grounds, things started being a little weird…for Keiichi's taste.

As they walk through, several other seniors stare at Keiichi and whisper to each other. Keiichi finds this odd and suspicious.

Then Tenma asks Keiichi a question, "So, what happened at the **aquarium** again?"

Before Keiichi could reply, he notices that some of the surrounding students are trying to eavesdrop. "CAN I HELP YOU?" he turns around and yells at the students trying to eavesdrop.

The students act as if they were just doing what they were originally doing…making Keiichi seem like the odd one.

Keiichi gives up and replies to Tenma, "I'll tell you again after class."

"O-kay!" Tenma replies with a cute yet childlike smile.

The group splits at the entrance of the building. Continuing to room 3-D, Tenma takes her seat, and Keiichi leaves to take a drink at the water fountain. While he's taking a drink, he overhears two girls talking near him.

"Did you hear about Yamazaki Keiichi?" the first one asks to the other.

"I heard that he is a two-timer!" the other replies, catching Keiichi's attention.

"I heard that he aims at the cutest girls, like Tsukamoto Yakumo!" the first one continues.

The other replies, "Really? I also heard that he would wait until you're the only person in the classroom…"

The first one continues, "Then he would enter the room and lock both doors! Then…"

The other continues, "He would corner you and—!"

Out of sheer chance, Kenji greets Keiichi, whom the girls have not noticed that they were beside him, "Yo, Yamazaki."

Keiichi sighs and replies, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Kenji."

The two girls look at him and quickly run away, but not without Keiichi reading their minds: "Yamazaki! I don't want to get assaulted by him!" "Run away, before he gets you!"

Their thoughts make Keiichi feel a little more suspicious and somewhat disturbed.

After noticing how fast the girls ran away, Kenji asks Keiichi, "What happened?"

"I'd like to know myself!" Keiichi gets a little angry as he replies.

By the afternoon break, Keiichi has gotten completely fed up with most of his female classmates looking at him suspiciously. So, he decides to ask some of his male friends if a rumor regarding him has been circulating. His first one is Kenji.

Kenji replies, "A rumor about you? Sorry, I'm not interested in what other people say about anybody."

Keiichi sighs, "**Great.** How's about you help me uncover the reason to why almost every girl has been acting weird?"

"Sure, I don't have any lunch to eat today, anyway," Kenji gets off his seat and follows Keiichi to the next one— Harry.

Harry replies, "**A rumor? If most of the girls are the one's acting weird, then shouldn't you ask a steadfast and unshakable one?**"

"**A what?**" Keiichi doesn't get what he means.

"**Just ask Lala or Ichijou!**" Harry spells it out to him.

"**Okay…**" Keiichi replies then tries to head to where they are eating.

Harry stops him, "**Before you go, you might need me to calm that savage tiger friend of mine!**"

"**Do what you want…**" Keiichi replies and continues to where Karen and Lala are eating.

Before Keiichi even says a single word, Lala, the towering heavily-tanned Amazon, stands up and, with her right hand, grabs Keiichi by the collar raising him a few inches above the floor. "What do you want you evil little man!?" she roars.

Keiichi, unfazed and not amused, turns to Harry and rhetorically asks, "She's supposed to be steadfast and unshakeable?!"

Harry just shrugs and asks Lala, "I think you should put Yamazaki down."

Lala roars, "Not a chance! This is the pervert who treats women with so much disrespect! He's lucky enough to have me not throw him off the rooftop!"

"**I'd like to see you try…**" Keiichi accidentally says that aloud.

Lala, insulted, throws a punch at Keiichi, "You've asked for this!"

Keiichi simply holds his right hand open and catches the punch. The punch only causes Keiichi's hand to shake a little…much to Lala's, Karen's, Harry's, and even Keiichi's surprise, although Keiichi's being surprised has a different cause compared to the others. Keiichi thinks, "**_No way! I used around half of my right arm's strength and my hand still shook! I should be careful, around Lala especially if she was just using a fraction of her strength for that punch…_**"

Harry reacts, "Yamazaki's able to block Lala's punch!?"

"**_You thought it an impossible feat?!_**" Keiichi sighs then has his left hand take a pincer-like grip at Lala's right hand.

"What are you doing!?" Lala has yet to feel Keiichi's clutch.

Keiichi sighs then tightens his grip, causing Lala to lower Keiichi back to the ground and eventually let go of Keiichi. However, Keiichi refuses to let go, "**As you can see, I'm not a person to pester. So, elaborate to me all you know about why almost every girl in our year has been acting strangely around me!**"

Lala, kneeling on the floor, just manages to say, "You…perverted…lunatic!"

Keiichi gets even more annoyed and tightens his grip even further until Lala's hand begins turning pale.

Karen, a short girl with short dark greenish hair and a mastery of wrestling moves, quickly reacts and tries to force Keiichi's hand open, "Yamazaki-kun, please stop it!"

Keiichi sighs again and releases Lala, "Do you have any knowledge of this?"

"That's weird…" Harry whispers to Kenji.

"What is?" Kenji replies.

"Yamazaki's ready to defend against Lala but is calm around Ichijou…even though Ichijou is much stronger than Lala!" Harry explains.

"Yeah…" Kenji pretends to be interested.

Karen explains, "Uhm, I don't know who started it, but…a lot of the girls were told that you were a two-timer. When I overheard more of the rumor, it said that you tried to get as many girls as you can…Another said that you cornered girls in classroom…Another said that after that, you jump on them and pin them to the ground…Then you—"

Keiichi holds a hand over Karen's mouth, since he knows what Karen was about to say, "Okay, that's all I need to hear…"

"What? What happens after that?" clueless, Kenji asks.

"Use your imagination," Keiichi just states.

"…Oh! That is evil!" Kenji then states, "Keiichi locks the doors, grabs his victim, knocks her down, and— "

"Don't say it!" Keiichi yells then gets a thought, "Do you guys think that this rumor has spread to the other year levels?"

"Hm…" Harry thinks for a while then answers, "At the rate the rumor has spread, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm not so sure…" Karen replies, not loud enough for anyone else to hear but loud enough for Keiichi to read.

"Why?" Keiichi replies to Karen.

"Uhm…" Karen speaks louder, "Most of the students in our year level usually want to have anything to do with the lower years…So…"

"I see…" Keiichi replies, "But just to be safe, I should just check with Yakumo if there is anything wrong…"

"Do anything to that girl, and I will feed you to the **vultures**!" Lala roars.

"**Whatever…**" Keiichi turns to leave, "Kenji, Harry, you guys are coming with me."

"Huh?" Harry doesn't understand, since he only accompanied Keiichi for the Lala-problem.

"Why?" Kenji asks.

"I'll need you guys to help me with the **rumor search**, okay?" Keiichi starts walking out.

"'RUMA- SA-CHI'?" Kenji thinks.

"**Most likely**, he means that we'll help him listen for rumors, while we're with him," Harry explains and follows Keiichi.

"Oh…" Kenji replies then follows the two, "Fine, I need to speak to imoutosan, too, anyway…"

"What was that?" Harry stops walking and ask Kenji.

"Nothing!" Kenji acts overly defensively.

**#26 NEVER LET GO**

As the sunglasses-wearing trio walks through the familiar hall of the second year, most of the second years are surprised, fortunately, in the way Keiichi was hoping for.

"**_So it hasn't gotten this far…_**" Keiichi thinks as he makes a quick read of most of the girls' thoughts, somehow causing the shades of his sunglasses to fall over his eyes.

"Hey, MacKenzie, does this seem suspicious to you?" Kenji, walking in his usual tough-guy way, asks Harry.

"Of course!" Harry replies, "The second years are just pressured by us— their sempai— being here!"

While Keiichi is looking around, reading as many of the girls' thoughts as he could, he bumps into someone. Keiichi turns to see a girl with twin ponytails and strangely familiar brown eyes.

A little embarrassed at first, the girl quickly gets angry and roars, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BUMPING INTO ME LIKE THAT!"

"**_An arrogant girl?!_**" Keiichi holds his ground and replies, "Excuse me? I was going to apologize, but I don't think it necessary anymore!"

"What!? You apologize to me now, you **sunglasses**-wearing freak!" she grabs Keiichi by the collar and pulls him to her eye level.

"The more you try to insult me, the less I feel about wanting to apologize…" Keiichi, unfazed, replies.

The girl tries to slap Keiichi, "You, bastard!"

"Kusanagi-san!" a familiar voice is heard from behind the girl.

Before her hand connects with Keiichi's face, the girl turns to find Yakumo then yells, "Don't mind me! I just have to take out this impolite **sunglasses**-wearing freak!"

Yakumo looks at whom Kusanagi Kagami is about to slap then tries to stop her, "Kusanagi-san, stop! That's Keiichi-san!"

"What? This is that guy who saved your life! This is that kind childhood friend of yours! That Keiichi-san!" Kagami shoves Keiichi then looks at the ones around Keiichi, "This is just a **sunglasses**-wearing freak with a **posse** of other **sunglasses**-wearing freaks!"

"What!?" Kenji took that offensively.

"Excuse me?!" Harry yells at the same time Kenji yells.

"…Yakumo, what is the name of this arrogant little girl?" Keiichi, slightly annoyed from Kagami's last outburst, asks Yakumo.

"This is Kusanagi Kagami-san," Yakumo replies then reads Keiichi's mind, "**Yakumo socializes with girls like her? Weird…**" (she couldn't understand the English characters)

"Kagami…hmm…" Keiichi thinks for a while then reads Kagami's mind: "What's up with this stupid **sunglasses**-wearing freak?" (that he could understand)

"Kusanagi-san, what happened here?" Yakumo asks Kagami.

"This guy who doesn't even bother to introduce himself bumped into me and didn't even apologize!" Kagami replies, pointing at Keiichi.

"**Right…**" Keiichi sighs then grins sinisterly, "My name is Yamazaki Keiichi…and I think your name really suits you, Kagami…"

"What?" Kagami takes a step back and wonders what he meant.

"Yamazaki, have you lost it?" Kenji looks at Keiichi and asks.

"Why are you complimenting the girl who just insulted all three of us?!" Harry asks Keiichi.

Keiichi snickers then replies, "I'm just brushing up on my kanji!"

"Whaddya mean?" Kenji asks.

"**Simple**…'kagami' means '**mirror'**, right?" Keiichi begins explaining.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asks.

"'Kyo' also means '**mirror'**, right?" Keiichi continues.

"So…" Kenji replies.

"I said that her name suits her since…what else can 'kyo' be?" Keiichi explains.

"Hmm…" Kenji ponders then answers, "'Angry'?"

"WHAT!?" Kagami yells in anger.

"All right…" Harry ponders, as well, "Ah! 'Evil'!"

"Excuse me!?" Kagami yells, appearing to have a blood-intent on killing Keiichi..

"**Exactly!**" Keiichi snickers then continues, "That's why your name suits you!"

"You're dead!" Kagami tries to punch Keiichi, only ending up punching his palm.

"You have to hit me to kill me!" Keiichi taunts Kagami.

"Um…Keiichi-san?" Yakumo is just a spectator now.

"Take this!" Kagami tries another punch that ends up being caught and pushed away again.

"Such an annoying little one!" Keiichi continues his taunts.

"Shut up!" Kagami tries again, but it yields the same results as the last one.

Kenji, Harry, and Yakumo along with many second year students just watch the scene…of Kagami trying to punch a sempai's lights out…and failing, by the way.

"Why don't you stay still!" Kagami yells once Keiichi stops catching the punches and, instead, avoids them completely.

"**Of course,** I wouldn't want to get hit!" Keiichi answers her question just to enrage her even more.

Eventually, Kagami spots Keiichi's long ponytail, flowing towards her every time Keiichi moves back. She takes a chance and grabs it. Keiichi notices it and, in an attempt to pry her hands open, grabs both of Kagami's hands. Kagami reacts by stepping backwards, accidentally tripping over her own foot in the process, and ends up falling…while she still has the end of Keiichi's ponytail clasped in her hands. Keiichi gets pulled down with Kagami, and his sunglasses fly off, revealing his sharp brown eyes. Unlike Kagami, who hit the ground back-first, Keiichi has his hands and knees on the floor.

"Ke-Keiichi-san!" Yakumo blushes.

"I did not see that coming!" Harry lifts his sunglasses to see if they caused him to see things.

"Same here…" Kenji just twitches a little.

Various other second year students respond similarly. Others, mostly the boys, even cheer Keiichi on, make wolf-whistles, or any other similar actions.

Keiichi still doesn't understand why everyone is acting that way…at least, until he looks below him…and finds that he is over Kagami in a suggestive position.

Kagami just blushes and sweats a lot, refusing to move…even a little.

Keiichi quickly gets off of Kagami and stands up, "**_Geez…How did that happen?_**" Apparently, Kagami's grip on Keiichi's ponytail has loosened enough for him to get up with no difficulty.

Kagami is still frozen. Keiichi just reads her mind: "Wh— What just happened?"

Keiichi offers Kagami a hand, "Need any help?"

"Th-Thanks…" Kagami gets up to sit before taking his hand and blushing even more.

"So, then…" Keiichi gets back to his reason for coming, "The reason that I can here with my companions is to see if the rumors concerning me have spread this far. Do you have any knowledge of this?"

"Uh, no…" Kagami still blushes, "Sorry…"

"What a waste," Keiichi sighs and picks up his sunglasses. He wears them then signals to Kenji and Harry that they are leaving now.

"Huh?" Harry scoffs then follows Keiichi, "That's it?"

"I don't think he meant to do that!" Kenji explains and follows as well.

"I didn't…and I rather this never spreads from us," Keiichi states.

"Right," Kenji replies.

"All right," Harry replies.

"Of course!" an extra voice is heard.

Keiichi quickly turns to see that both Kagami and Yakumo are following them, "Why are you guys following us?"

Kagami takes Keiichi's arm, "I'm not gonna let you leave!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Keiichi tries to shake her off his arm, but her grip is unbreakable.

"Harima-san, you asked me to see something, right?" Yakumo goes over to Kenji.

"Oh, yeah!" Kenji takes a manuscript from out of his uniform and hands it to Yakumo, "That thing between Yamazaki and your friend almost made me forget."

"It's okay…" Yakumo accepts the manuscript.

"Le— Will you let go of me?" Keiichi tries struggling even harder.

"Never!" Kagami hangs on as if for dear life, "I said that I won't let you go!"

"Why won't you let go of me!" Keiichi yells.

"Because— Because I want to stay with you!" Kagami admits.

"**_What's wrong with this girl?!_**" Keiichi tries to walk away, "Well, I don't want to be late for **class**!"

"I want you to cut class!" Kagami tries to pull him back.

Keiichi finally decides to read her mind: "I want to stay beside you! I want you to be mine! I think I like you! I think I'm in love!" The first two, he can barely read; but the last two, creep him out.

As Harry observes the two couples conversing with each other, he adjusts his sunglasses then sighs, "I guess I'm the only one alone…"

**#27 LUNATIC GATE**

It's another Saturday night, and Tenma has invited Eri, Mikoto, and Akira for a sleepover. Keiichi is alright with that, since Tenma dropped the last excuse and told them that Keiichi has gotten impatient with the long delay and decided to stay with her and Yakumo. Fortunately, Keiichi is aware of this.

"Wow! The water feels so nice!" Eri sighs as she takes a dip in the newly-built indoor Jacuzzi/hot tub.

"When did you even get something like this, Tsukamoto?" Mikoto asks Tenma.

"Kei-kun paid his rent with this!" Tenma (lying) sighs in the relaxing hot water.

"Oh, that guy…" Eri scoffs.

"Why is Yamazaki staying with you guys this time, again?" Mikoto asks Tenma.

"I told you before that he got tired of waiting for his apartment to be bug-free. So he decided to move in, since he already had his stuff in here…" Tenma relaxes in the massaging whirlpool of hot water.

"Yamazaki must be very grateful to you and your little sister, since he paid with this instead of money!" Akira, also in the Jacuzzi, states.

"I wonder if he has an ulterior motive!" Eri scoffs.

"…He's a two-timing monkey, after all…" Mikoto still harbors feelings for Keiichi, "_I just wish that he wasn't like that…_"

"Um…guys," Tenma starts to explain, "I don't think Keiichi is a two-timer…"

"Huh? Why?" Mikoto asks.

"He told me that he hugged Yakumo just to make sure that the water wouldn't splash her…" Tenma explains.

"…Even if that is true…" Mikoto replies.

"Why would he even be on a date with your imoutosan!" Eri continues.

"Remember that we three were supposed to go see the **water show** together, but I ended up losing Yakumo's ticket," Tenma explains, "When I asked him the day after, he told me that he found Yakumo's ticket just after I left. He probably bought a new ticket for himself at the **aquarium**."

"That makes sense," Mikoto sighs.

"But I'm sure that he has feelings for Yakumo, since those two are also childhood friends!" Eri explains.

"But that's inces— I mean: if that were true, he would be after me too!" Tenma replies.

"Whatever," Eri sighs, "He's still a two-timer to my eyes and Mikoto's."

Tenma gets a little sad, "Eri-chan…"

After the bath, drying off, and dressing up in their pajamas, the group heads down to watch something on TV…only to find Keiichi and Yakumo watching an anime.

"What the heck are you watching!?" Eri points to the television screen. Her attire is a long white shirt (not loose but not tight either) and black sports shorts that are unseen, since they are hidden by the length of the shirt.

"Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu **(The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)**," Keiichi answers. His attire is a black long-sleeved wool shirt and plain orange shorts. He also doesn't have his sunglasses with him.

"Konbanwa…" Akira greets Keiichi and Yakumo. Her attire is a black sleeveless shirt with an orange oval print in the center of the chest area and white pants.

"Konbanwa," Yakumo replies. Her attire is a plain white shirt (that would seem seductive to some people due to its looseness) and light blue pajama pants.

"Konbanwa, everyone," Keiichi replies.

"What's the story of this anime?" Tenma jumps onto the couch and between Keiichi and Yakumo. Her attire is a set of aqua-green kappa-printed pajamas.

"Various things…" Keiichi just states.

"Eeeeeh?!" Tenma squeals then notices that the DVD player is on, "This is a DVD?"

"**Of course, Tenma!**" Keiichi sighs.

"If that's the case, we should watch something else…" Mikoto responds. He attire is a red fitting long-sleeved shirt and black shorts that covers only a bit of her legs.

"Heh," Keiichi sighs then walks to the DVD player, "I'll choose the movie, since I want you guys to see what an American sleepover would have!"

"You're not putting in what I think you're putting, are you, you two-timing pervert?" Eri leers at Keiichi.

"That depends," he ejects the SHnY DVD and puts in a different DVD.

"If I see even a little bit of perversion in this, Mikoto and I will thrash you!" Eri exclaims angrily.

"**Whatever,**" Keiichi sighs and hits _play_.

Much to Eri and Mikoto's surprise, it isn't what they expected. For Tenma, she's already hiding behind the couch. Yakumo feels a little uneasy, and Akira shows no emotions.

"It's '**The Ring 2**'!" Keiichi explains, "There are Japanese subtitles here, so you guys can understand. **_Ironically, I'm making them watch the American remake instead of the Japanese original!_**"

"This is a test, isn't it?!" Eri yells.

"Huh?" Keiichi doesn't understand.

"You're trying to see who of us would cower in fear from a stupid childish movie like this, aren't you?" Eri explains, "Well, Mikoto and I won't lose!"

"Uh…" Keiichi feels a little annoyed, "From what I've heard, most girls in America watch scary movies during sleepovers."

"Okay, I accept your challenge!" Mikoto was too engrossed in her own thoughts to hear Keiichi's defense.

"Whatever…" Keiichi takes his seat on the middle of the couch (current order: YK).

"Alright!" Eri takes Mikoto's hand, and they take their seat on the left side of the couch (current order: YKEM).

"I guess I'll have to join you guys, as well," Akira takes her seat beside Yakumo (current order: AYKEM).

"I'll t-t-try to w-w-watch!" Tenma jumps onto the couch (between Akira and Yakumo) (current order: ATYKEM).

Around the first quarter of the movie, Akira is just watching emotionlessly; Tenma is hiding behind Akira; a scared Yakumo is hugging Keiichi; Keiichi is excited and has his eyes focused on the television screen; Eri and Mikoto are hugging each other and shaking quite a bit. The chattering of teeth could even be heard.

Eventually, a roar from the movie causes everyone (except Akira and Keiichi) to jump and fall randomly on the couch. Tenma screams her head off. Yakumo screams, as well, and accidentally pushes Keiichi to his left side. Because of that, Keiichi accidentally makes contact to Eri's side, causing her to get even more freaked out and pull Mikoto to her right. From that Mikoto lands right on top of Keiichi, and even Eri falls to her right.

"Uhm…" Keiichi's muffled voice can be heard.

Tenma looks around for Keiichi and finds his lower half okay, unlike his upper half, which is both better and worse, "Kei-kun!"

Yakumo, covering her mouth, is embarrassed of what has happening. Mikoto landed on Keiichi, and (un)fortunately, Keiichi can't get up, since his head is stuck between her breasts.

Keiichi, who still can barely breathe, turns his head to the right and tries to un-lodge himself by going to the other side.

"AH!" Eri, feeling something trying to come even closer to her breasts, screams and jumps off the couch.

"**Air!**" Keiichi's head pops off of the chest of the semi-unconscious Mikoto.

"You pervert!" Eri screams, "You took advantage of the moment, didn't you!"

"Sawachika, why did you pull me down?" Mikoto comes to and gets completely off of Keiichi.

"Mikoto, can't you see that he was taking advantage of you!" Eri points to Keiichi, who is getting up and popping his neck.

"…What…do…you…mean?" Mikoto asks.

"His head was right in between your breasts!" Eri points at Mikoto's chest.

"…He did what?" Mikoto asks.

"Not only that, but once he had his fill, he tried to go after mine!" Eri points at her own chest then at Keiichi.

"I'm sorry, but…" Keiichi responds, "…I was suffocating and that was an accident!"

"I knew that you had an ulterior motive for the movie!" Mikoto agrees with Eri.

"Ch," Keiichi scoffs, "Tenma, Yakumo, Akira. Can one of you please tell those two what really happened?!"

Akira explains, "Yakumo-san pushed Yamazaki down; then Sawachika pulled Suou-san down and ended up pulling herself down, as well; then as Yamazaki tried to get out of his predicament, he may have bumped into Sawachika-san's chest, causing her to yelp and say that Yamazaki is a pervert; then—"

"Okay, that's everything," Keiichi sighs.

"See? Kei-kun didn't mean any harm!" Tenma replies to Eri and Mikoto.

"Either way, I'm turning in! I've had enough excitement for one day!" Keiichi stretches his arm and pops his back, "**_Today and a few days ago!_**"

"Pervert!" Eri scoffs then laughs after realizing something, "Keiichi, you've lost!"

"Huh?" Keiichi doesn't understand.

"You're the first one to leave, so you're the most cowardly of all us!" Eri laughs triumphantly.

"Whatever…" Keiichi laughs then says under his breath, "**Almost as childish as Tenma…almost.**"

By around 10:00 PM, Keiichi is fast asleep on his bed. That is, he turns half-asleep after some random rapping on his door. Keiichi just ignores them and turns to go back to sleep.

"K-Kei-kun," a familiar voice is heard.

"What?" Keiichi replies half-asleep.

"Um, K-K-Kei-kun, can you do me a favor?" the voice asks.

Keiichi opens his eyes a little to find that it was Tenma talking…and shivering (in fear), "What do you want, Tenma?"

Somewhat paranoid, Tenma constantly looks around, before she replies, "U­-Um, can you p-p-please s-s-sl—"

"Out with it, Tenma! I wanna sleep!" Keiichi, still half-asleep, yells.

"C-Can you p-please sleep with me?" Tenma says quickly.

"Yeah, sure," Keiichi says half-asleep…but once the question registers to his mind…his eyes shoot wide open, he sits up, and he yells, "WHAT! I'm not gonna sleep with my sister! What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing! I'm just s-scared…" Tenma explains.

"'Scared?'**_ Maybe she isn't thinking of what I was thinking of…_**" Keiichi thinks for a while then replies, "Oh, that kind of sleep with you…"

"What do you mean?" Tenma, paranoid and scared, still looks around.

"Nothing," Keiichi sighs and pats Tenma's head (not yielding the usual results), "Don't you have Mikoto and the others to sleep with you?"

"Yeah, but…" Tenma looks around once more before continuing, "You're a guy. So, you sh-should be able to handle anything! B-Besides…I'm sure I heard something in the **kitchen**…"

"I'm sure Mikoto can protect you…" Keiichi lies back down on his bed, pulls his blanket back over him, and turns away from Tenma.

"Okay…" Tenma turns around to leave Keiichi's room but quickly moves back to Keiichi and tells him, "I don't think I c-can make it back!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keiichi sighs and sits back up, "What? Do you want me to escort you down?"

"Ye—" Tenma then thinks for a while and changes her answer, "N-No, I wouldn't make it either!"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Keiichi has finally lost his patience.

"Uhm…can I s-sleep with you th-then?" still shivering, Tenma answers.

Keiichi just stares at Tenma for a while, before he finally replies, "Sleep with me?"

"Y-Yeah," Tenma takes another look around.

"On my bed?" Keiichi asks.

"Yeah…" Tenma replies.

"Together?" Keiichi asks.

"Y-Yeah," Tenma looks around once more.

"Why?" Keiichi asks.

"I won't make it down— AHH!" Tenma tries to explain but ends up yelping, jumping onto the bed, and hiding under Keiichi's blanket.

Keiichi sighs then looks at where Tenma was standing and finds Iori, Yakumo's black cat with an X-shaped scar on its forehead. He slaps his forehead and says sarcastically, "Thanks, a lot, Iori…"

Iori just meows and leaves the room.

"No choice…" Keiichi thinks and gets up and closes his door. When he turns back to Tenma, he finds her still shivering under the blanket. Keiichi sighs then goes his bed and lies down (facing away from Tenma), "Tenma, you're such a **chicken**…"

"S-Sorry!" Tenma manages to say.

"**_I'll just wait until she falls asleep, so I can carry her back down with her friends…_**" Keiichi tries to take some of the blanket for himself, but Tenma ends up snatching it back. Keiichi tries again, yielding the same results. Keiichi sighs then forcibly takes some of his blanket and yells, "Give me my blanket back, Tenma!"

By around 11:30 PM, he hears Tenma moaning and feels Tenma moving close to Keiichi, "**_T-Tenma?_**"

He turns around to see that Tenma is fast asleep and using him as a teddy bear. Keiichi sighs and tries to pry Tenma off of him, "**_Well, doesn't this feel like déjà vu?_**"

Eventually, he is successful. With that, he carries Tenma back downstairs to the living room, so that she could sleep with her friends. His main reason for doing that is his insomnia caused by his refusal to sleep in the same bed with someone doesn't want to. He gently lays the innocently sleeping Tenma on the same futon the beautifully sleeping Yakumo is on and whispers, "**_Good night, you two…_**"

"**_I wonder how the other girls are sleeping?_**" curious, Keiichi wonders and takes a look at all the girls.

Eri is sleeping soundly…not tossing or turning. "**_Actually quite cute, when she's not awake!_**"

Mikoto is sleeping like guy, since she has obviously been moving around in her sleep. "**_Something I might have expected from someone like her! Heheh_**"

Akira is sitting on the couch asleep…quite soundly. "**_Odd, but I do that during bus rides. So, who am I to judge?_**"

Yakumo is sleeping as if she were a portrait. "**_My favorite and lovely little sister…I'll search for the one just for you soon…_**"

Tenma, whom he just placed beside Yakumo, is sleeping but constantly tossing and turning…trying to find the most comfortable spot. "**_My lovable, innocent, considerably dumb sister! I hope the flame of your emotions with Kenji will light soon…_**"

"Oyasuminasai…" with that done, he heads back to his room to sleep.

**Keiichi: **Next time on **School Rumble**...

**Tenma: **Why is everyone acting weird around you?

**Keiichi: **Because somebody spread a rumor about me.

**Tenma: **Oh...

**Kenji: **Sorry, Tsukamoto-san, I'll need to borrow Yamazaki and imoutosan for a while!

**Tenma: **Okay!

**Itoko: **Next time...

**#28 Rumor Detectives**

**#29 Field Trip Ineffective**

**#30 Manga Defective!**

**Keiichi: I am not amor fati...**

**Well, I'm glad that I've been able to finish this, especially since I've been addicted to Naruto: Konoha Spirits right now. I hate those search-for-items missions especially the one about searching for information.  
Not only that, but I think that I'll have to take summer classes for (possibly) flunking Physics 102 Lab.  
Well, putting those aside, people will notice the inconsistency of Kagami's hairstyles from her first appearance and her current appearance. Thats because Kagami constantly tries different styles (that don't involve cutting her hair).  
Anyway, thanks for the review for chapter 8, Uzumaki Hamdi.**

**Update: 3-22-2008 - Did some minor fixes. **


	10. RumorDet,FieldTripIneff,MangaDefective

"_What's Kei-kun and Yakumo talking about?_"

**School Rumble isn't owned by me, (un)fortunately.  
Nor are the songs from Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon, Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu, and Guilty Gear.  
****And neither are Guilty Gear X2 Accent Core and Lucky Star!  
Just experimenting with a cross-over, okay? Lolicon!**

**#28 FUN! FUN! FANTASY** **(Tenma)**

One day, Tenma wakes up to a new (school) day. She rushes to the bathroom to take a bath. As she passes Keiichi's room, however, she overhears Keiichi talking to Yakumo.

"…this rumor is getting out of hand, Yakumo," Keiichi says.

"_'Rumor'?_" Tenma thinks then silently opens the door to slight crack so that she may hear the conversation better.

"I don't know why almost every third year girl at school even believes that rumor!" Keiichi sighs.

"_What rumor?_" Tenma thinks.

"I wonder who started that rumor…" Yakumo replies.

"Whoever started it must have seen us at the **water show** at the **aquarium**," Keiichi answers, "So far, the only suspects I have are Mikoto and Eri…since I didn't see anybody else at the **aquarium**, except for Tenma and Kenji."

"_So the rumor's about the **water show**?_" Tenma misunderstands slightly.

"But…I don't think that we should assume that they are the most likely candidates to have started the rumor," Yakumo explains.

"Wah!" Tenma makes a soft scream, "_Mikoto and Eri started the rumor?!_"

"I know. I also have to consider everyone…including the one's who aren't third year students or students at all or being from Yagami High at all!" Keiichi sighs.

"_So, the one's who started the rumor could be anybody?_" Tenma feels a little more concerned.

"I see…" Yakumo sighs then looks at Keiichi's wall clock, "Ah, we should wake up Neesan now!"

"_Oh, no!_" Tenma turns back to her room then realizes that the bathroom is a closer place to hide. She hides in the bathroom (no marble tiles and bathing areas; this room connects to the actual bathing/resting areas— the toilet, the bathtub, the shower, and the Jacuzzi) and, through the wall, tries to listen to what Keiichi and Yakumo are doing.

"Yakumo, where's Tenma?" Keiichi's voice can be heard a little.

"She's not in her room, so she must be awake and taking a bath…" Yakumo's voice can be heard.

"_That's it!_" Tenma heads to the room with the bathtub and locks the door. She stupidly jumps into the empty tub (while she still had her pajamas on). She begins panicking when she hears someone opening the door to the bathroom. So much that she quickly turns the faucet on.

When one of her siblings hears the sound of running water, he (most likely) leaves, since Tenma hears the faint sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

With that, Tenma sighs in relief, until she realizes that she still had her pajamas on and that her pajamas are now soaked, "_Great, how am I going to explain this to Yakumo?!_"

She sighs and decides to take a bath, since that is what she was going to do in the first place. Before doing so, she takes her pajamas off, twists them to expel some of the water, and throws them into the laundry basket.

After the bath, she heads straight to her room to change to her school uniform. Once that's done, she heads downstairs for breakfast. Upon reaching the table, she finds that only Yakumo is at the table.

Wondering if there's anything wrong, she asks Yakumo, "Yakumo, where's Kei-kun?"

"Niisan left earlier to meet with Harima-san," Yakumo replies.

"Oh, I see…" Tenma thinks for a long while, "_I should ask her about the rumor!_ _Oh, wait! Would it be smart to ask her about the rumor? They were being very secretive…_"

Yakumo tries to take Tenma away from her world of thought, "Um, Neesan?"

"Huh?" Tenma snaps out of it.

"Is there something you need to know about Niisan?" Yakumo asks.

"Ah, nothing," Tenma says quickly, "I'm just thinking about the **quiz** that my class is going to have today! You wouldn't know since you're not a third year student!"

"…But Niisan wasn't cramming last night, so there wouldn't be a quiz for you today," Yakumo replies.

"Wah! _I forgot!_" Tenma cringes from the comeback, "Well, Kei-kun is just really sure that he'll pass the **quiz**, since its just Japanese History! Heheh…"

"…But isn't Niisan weak in Japanese History?" Yakumo replies, catching Tenma's attention again, "So, wouldn't he have to study for that?"

"Wah! _I forgot that too!_" Tenma begins panicking, "Did I say 'Japanese History'? I meant 'English'!"

"…But you weren't studying last night…" Yakumo replies, making Tenma feel as though an arrow had been shot through her, "Don't you have problems in English?"

"Wah! _I could never really trick Yakumo at anything…except paper-scissors-rock…_" Tenma yells, "I don't know! For all I know, it's a **pop** **quiz**!"

Yakumo replies, "…But how can you know—"

"NEESAN** POWER!!**" Tenma takes a rather large bandage (from hammerspace) with the words "Neesan power" on the back of the bandage and seals Yakumo's mouth, "Just listen to Neesan, there's a quiz that Kei-kun doesn't know about so he's not studying! And I don't know about it, so I'm not studying!"

Yakumo just nods.

"Okay!" Tenma sighs and eats her breakfast, leaving Yakumo to remove the bandage then to start eating.

With breakfast over, Tenma tells Yakumo, that she'll look for something and that Yakumo can go to school on her own. Yakumo agrees and leaves. Once Yakumo is out of sight, Tenma tries to enter Keiichi's room, which he does lock. After several attempts at opening the door with force (pulling the door open; ramming it; attacking it with a fire axe, which ends up breaking; kicking it; trying to burn it open with a blowtorch; laying dynamite in front of it and running away; and using a rocket launcher), she remembers that Keiichi left a spare key to his room behind the picture frame that holds a photo of them on the day Keiichi came back. She snatches it and unlocks the door to Keiichi's room. Once inside, she scans for anything that can help her find clues or look like a detective. As she browses through one of Keiichi's bookshelves, she finds a book called "Compilation Number One of Conan Doyle's Stories of Detective Sherlock Holmes". Tenma gets interested from its having the word "detective", so she takes it and opens to the first page. Instead of having publication information, it just had:

"…Compilation: M-zakI K1  
Illustrations: Harima Hario and M-zakI K1  
Not published, do not use in a report  
References: …"

She looks at the "manga-esque" drawing of Sherlock Holmes and thinks that the things that he's wearing maybe the things she need to find clues. So, she looks around Keiichi's room for— as listed in the book— a magnifying glass, a calabash pipe (although she looks for a fake calabash pipe, since Tenma doesn't smoke…the fake one instead blows bubbles, which Tenma likes), and a deerstalker cap. She quickly finds a magnifying glass on Keiichi's computer table. While looking through Keiichi's clothes, she finds a deerstalker cap and a coat that matches the cap (why he has these at all is a mystery). In search for a fake calabash pipe, Tenma remembers that Akira gave her one when they were in first year high school. She finds it in one of her storage boxes. She quickly packs them into a bag then sighs in relief that she can be a "real" detective. Her relief shatters when she finds that she is about to be late for first period.

"WAH!!" Tenma rushes out with two bags and reaches the sidewalk, before turning back to lock up. With that done, she sprints like crazy to Yagami High.

Miraculously, she enters her classroom five minutes early. Keiichi greets Tenma but is concerned with her fatigue. Eri and Mikoto are worried about the same thing. Tenma tells them that it's nothing then runs to Akira, who is playing Guilty Gear X2 on a Sony PSP.

She completely knocks Akira from out of her little world by asking, "Akira-chan, can you help me with something?"

Akira sighs from having lost after 273 rounds in survival mode, "What is it Tsukamoto-san?"

"Well…" Tenma looks for the book that she found in Keiichi's room and puts it in front of Akira's face, "THIS!"

Akira moves it out of the way, "You're Sherlock Holmes, and you need a Watson, right?"

Tenma gleefully nods a number of times.

"Alright…" Akira answers, making Temna jump in excitement…before Akira continues, "But I'll start only after the field trip tomorrow…"

Tenma remembers, "Ah! I forgot! I need to ask Yakumo to make snacks for us tomorrow!"

"Okay…" Akira replies.

"Don't worry, Kei-kun! I'll find out who's spreading the rumors about you! I'll be the next Sherlock Holmes!" Tenma laughs loudly…oblivious to the fact that most of the students are staring at her strange antics…which most likely will get stranger the day after the field trip…

**#29 SORE GA AI DESHOU (Keiichi)**

Multiple third year high school students begin boarding the buses bound for the Tokyo Museum. Many are excited to meet up with old friends (especially the Perverted Crew). Others are more interested in getting extra credit by making a 30-page report about the curios at the museum. Others would rather be elsewhere.

On one of the buses, Kazenaka-sensei, a man of thirty-two years in life and two years in teaching, boards the fourth bus with class 3-D. Kazenaka Ryusuke-sensei is a total addict to archeology…which leads some students to believe that either there is buried treasure under the Yagami High (Tenma, among others) or he has lost his dream (Eri and a majority of the students). Kazenaka-sensei's build is slightly muscular and about as tall as Harry MacKenzie. His glasses are small, and each lens is circular. One of his usual ideas is that being late means being absent…making some of the lazier students hate him. Nonetheless, he still teaches and gives passing or failing marks to those who work hard or not hard enough.

Tenma sitting just a few rows from the front sighs in sorrow.

Keiichi feels somewhat concerned and tries to ask her what's wrong…but ends up losing to Tenma's friends. So he sighs and sits behind Tenma to eavesdrop.

"Tsukamoto-san, what's wrong?" Mikoto in her usual clueless yet considerate smile asks her, "The bus hasn't even started moving, so you can't be carsick!"

"Mikoto, shush!" Eri scolds her, "Don't you realize that this is the same bus we used last year for the field trip?"

"Yeah, so?" Mikoto asks.

"Tsukamoto-san is also sitting on the same seat as last year…" Akira points out.

"How would you know?!" Mikoto yells.

"It doesn't matter!" Eri yells back, "Don't you remember who Tenma liked?"

"Karasuma-san?" Mikoto replies, making Tenma gasp in regret and sorrow…and almost making her cry.

"**_Ah, the one Tenma liked last school year…_**" Keiichi thinks.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Tsukamoto-san!" Mikoto apologizes.

"You…can't…do…anything…to change…time!" Tenma actually starts crying.

"Sorry…really…" Mikoto apologizes again.

"We also can't ask him to come back from America…" Eri sighs.

"Actually, he is coming back for vacation," Akira explains.

"WHAT?!" Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, Keiichi, and even Kenji, who was going to take a seat across from Tenma, scream.

"Say that again, Akira!" Keiichi quickly stands, causing his sunglasses to fall before his eyes, and asks Akira, "I don't think I heard that right! _Kusso!** If that Ooji guy comes back, Tenma might fall in love with him again…making my hard work all for naught!**_"

"Keiichi, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" annoyed, Eri asks.

"Yeah, sorry!" Keiichi sighs and places his sunglasses back over his bangs then repeats, "Akira, say that again!"

"Karasuma-san is coming back from America for a vacation," Akira states.

"Ch," Keiichi feels a little defeated and falls to his seat, "**_I just have to think of something now…_**"

"Okay…" Mikoto sighs, "Now that the two-timer's out of the picture…When is he coming back?"

"According to the email I received, he'll be returning during summer vacation," Akira replies.

"Huh?" Tenma eyes show a glimmer of hope.

Mikoto gently elbows Tenma's arm, "Aren't you happy, Tsukamoto-san? Maybe he's back to apologize for dumping you—"

"…and he's found his love for you after having thought about it!" Eri continues.

Kenji walks over to Keiichi and whispers, "Actually, Karasuma does like Tenma-chan. That's why—"

"…he is our biggest threat, thus far!" Keiichi scoffs.

Once all the classes had reached the Tokyo Museum, they begin unloading from the buses. Once having done so, everyone formed into groups. The most noticeable groups are Tenma's group, Harry MacKenzie's, and the Perverted Crew. Kenji instantly starts shadowing Tenma, as she and her friends enter the museum. Keiichi, at first, follows everyone, until he gets washed away by a surge of people.

"**Argh! I'm going to miss everything now!**" Keiichi struggles against the wave, "**Get out of my way!!**"

All his efforts were fruitless, since he somehow makes it into a train station. He is completely trapped in the train cart of busy passengers…but once the doors open, he takes his chance and rushes out. "**Thank goodness!**"

He decides that it's useless to leave, now that he's here…in "**Where is this?!**" He looks at the sign. It said "Akihabara Station". "**Great…**" Keiichi sighs, "**_Now, that I'm here…I guess I should try looking for some arcades…I heard that this place is full of them and manga stores…_**"

After a few minutes of searching, he finds a huge arcade…filled with many popular games, including Tekken 6, Project Justice, King of Fighters XI, and Guilty Gear X2 Accent Core. Excited, he sets his butt on the player one side of the Guilty Gear X2 Accent Core machine and observes the patterns of the player on the other side. After a while of observing, he inserts a 100 yen coin and challenges him. Keiichi chooses I-no to fight against the other player's Anji-Mito. Within 30 seconds in each round, Keiichi's I-no pulverizes Anji.

Soon, another person takes his place and suffers the same fate as the last one. This continues until he has 27 wins.

After his twenty-eighth win, a player complains, "Hey! Play fair! I-no's a cheating character!"

Keiichi replies, "However, she is difficult to master, since I thrive on ground dashes! And I keep getting confused if I can use her ground attacks during her dash…"

"What?! You've been mopping the floor with I-no, and you're telling me that she's hard to use?!" the player replies.

Keiichi snickers, "I'm not an I-no player, for one thing…but since I'm a **sportsman**, tell me which character I should choose to fight against you."

"Play as Ky Kiske, then!" the player replies.

"Ky?" Keiichi sighs, "Sure!"

The player (using Sol Badguy) quickly challenges Keiichi, and Keiichi allows himself to lose. After that, Keiichi challenges him and uses Ky Kiske, the polite Holy Order knight wielding the Fuuraiken, who is Keiichi's third best character. Within 20 seconds of each round, Keiichi's Ky sends Sol crying home.

Eventually, a blue-haired girl takes notice of Keiichi and goes to the other side to challenge Keiichi.

"**Another challenge?**" Keiichi sighs, "**I hope this one is smarter and stronger!**"

The blue-haired girl, with an unusually large _ahoge_, chooses Potemkin, the man with massively burly muscles— huge arms with massive biceps and triceps.

Keiichi grows concerned, "**_This is smart! I really have to be careful this time! My biggest weakness is grabs, since I thrive on ground and air dashes…_**"

When the round starts, Keiichi's Ky high jumps back and air dashes back. Potemkin just walks forward. Feeling to abuse projectiles, Ky prepares an Aerial Charged Stun Edge (a large three-hit electric projectile). Potemkin just blocks the projectile and Ky's air-to-ground assault. Once an opening was in place, Potemkin grabs Ky for his Potemkin Buster (a grab with massive damage). Before Ky could recover, Potemkin uses a low slash (a knuckle swing) and a low hardslash (a massive uppercut) then jump cancels to his command air grab (a weaker aerial version of Potemkin Buster). Once on the ground, Ky gets up and air dashes to Potemkin then uses his air dust (an electric crucifix). Once it appears, Ky dashes and does a Stun Dipper (a sliding kick followed by a slash). Once that happens, Ky False Roman Cancels and quickly jumps deep with a hardslash, finally allowing a combo opportunity. Ky first does a gattling then combos into Charged Stun Edge then cancels it into Lightning Sphere (an explosion of electricity). Before the combo could be completed, Potemkin uses Burst (a combo-breaker usable when the Burst Gauge is full). Ky is knocked away and recovers. Ky quickly dashes then high umps to an air dash. Potemkin took the bait and jumped with him. Ky quickly uses and air dust before Potemkin was close enough for the air grab. The air dust forces Potemkin to block, while Ky gets to the ground and, with precise timing, goes behind Potemkin and uses Vapour Thrust (an anti-air) then Javelin (a no-recovery follow up). Once Potemkin bounces off the wall, Ky dashes forward and combos and ends with another Vapour Thrust and Javelin. Ky does the same sequence again then finishes the entire combo with his off-the-ground-only move. Before Potemkin recovers Ky jumps over him and uses an air dust. However, Potemkin knew where to block and uses Potemkin Buster the second Ky touched the ground…ending round one.

"**_This is really fun!_**" Keiichi snickers.

Once the second round starts, Ky does a Stun Edge (a small electric projectile), which Potemkin jumps over. Ky does a Charged Stun Edge before Potemkin touches the ground. Potemkin just jumps again before he touches the ground. Ky quickly dashes behind Potemkin, jumps, and does an air grab…sending Potemkin down to the ground. Once Ky touches the ground, he dashes to Potemkin and jumps for an aerial hardslash (a vertical sword swing). Potemkin quickly sees the error and does his Heat Knuckle (an anti-air grab; Potemkin, with one hand, grabs the enemy and forces heat and bullets to the enemy). Before the third hit happens, Potemkin False Roman Cancels and uses a burst (an offensive burst that, if connects, makes your tension gauge full, allowing you to use more supers and cancels). Once that happens, Ky recovers and rushes to Potemkin again. Potemkin quickly does a Hammer Fall (a dashing cross chopping crush) and cancels it then attempts a Potemkin Buster, only to be answered by an offensive burst while Potemkin was recovering from the failed grab. Potemkin flies away and recovers. Ky walks directly under Potemkin and waits. Once Potemkin touches the ground, he attempts another Potemkin Buster, which misses due to Ky's jumping. While in the air, Ky performs normal combos a few times and ends with another Vapour Thrust and Javelin, which is False Roman Canceled into a Ride the Lightning (a super; Ky is in a large electric sphere as as he charges at the enemy). Once the super is finished, Ky does another Vapour Thrust and Javelin. He combos and does the same tactic twice before letting Potemkin hit the ground. Ky does his off-the-ground-only move…KOing Potemkin.

"**_I'm beginning to see the patient pattern…_**" Keiichi sighs.

Once the final round starts, Keiichi's idea of the pattern is proven wrong, since Potemkin with a Hammer Fall charges at Ky. Expecting Potemkin to cancel, Ky does a Vapour Thrust, which is absorbed by Potemkin…who doesn't cancel. Instead, Ky gets hit by Hammer Fall and knocked away. The recovery time was so slow that Potemkin used his aerial grab and sends Ky down. Once Ky gets up, Potemkin uses Mega Fist (a hop and a massive punch)…which is countered by a Vapour Thrust, a Javelin, and an offensive burst. Potemkin is knocked away and recovers. Ky rushes forward with a Stun Dipper, which Potemkin blocks, then Roman Cancels into a Greed Saver, which is also blocked, then Roman Cancels to a low kick, which isn't blocked! Ky combos it to a slash (a short vertical slash), a low hardslash (an upward vertical slash), a jump canceled combo, a Vapour Thrust, a Javelin, and an off-the-ground-only move. Ky jumps over Potemkin and does an air dust but is still in the air. Once Potemkin gets up, he with the use of the Heavenly Potemkin Buster (a super; an anti-air grab that does tremendously painful damage) grabs Ky. Ky is knocked down and faints (dizzy/stun). Potemkin just walks over and does a Potemkin Buster…ending the match.

Keiichi just laughs, "**That was way too fun! I have to go meet the on who beat me!**"

He looks to the other side of the machine to find a girl who looks like she's in middle school. Her school uniform is similar to a _sailor fuku_ but not completely. Her blue hair is really uncommon…but in a land where a lot of people want to dye their hair…that shouldn't be that big of a surprise. Her entire being emanates a feeling of easy-going-ness, laziness, and _otaku_-ness.

Keiichi then looks at the two girls beside her. They appear to be twins, since they have similar facial features…and light purple hair. One has long hair tied into pigtails and seems less innocent…compared to her sister, who has short hair and a yellow bow.

The long-haired twin notice Keiichi looking at them, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to greet her for that fun fight!" Keiichi gestures to the one playing.

"Oh, so you were the one playing earlier, right? The one with almost thirty wins?" the long-haired twin asks.

"Yep," Keiichi replies, "I think I should introduce myself…I'm Yamazaki Keiichi."

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami," she introduces herself.

"'Kagami'?!" Keiichi repeats.

"Yes?" Kagami replies.

"N-Nothing," Keiichi replies, "I just know someone else whose name is 'Kagami'."

"I see. Well, this is my sister Tsukasa," she gestures Keiichi to the short-haired one.

"Ko-Konnichiwa, Yamazaki-san," Tsukasa greets Keiichi.

"**Hi,**" Keiichi replies.

"And the one you lost to is the addict Izumi Konata," she points to the short one, who is still playing.

"She's more of a **gamer** than I am!" Keiichi comments.

"Trust me: she is! She's also the biggest otaku I've met!" Kagami replies.

"But that was the first time I saw Kona-chan lose one round to someone!" Tsukasa compliments Keiichi.

"Is that so?" Keiichi laughs, "Maybe she was taking it easy on me!"

"Nope, I wasn't," Konata replies. (note that Konata almost always slurs her words)

"Ah?! Is that so?" Kagami sounds suspicious, "Maybe Yamazaki-kun has the ability to take you down completely…"

"Maybe, since Ky doesn't look like Yamazaki-kun's best character," Konata's words surprise Keiichi, "…but then again, Potemkin isn't my best character, either!"

Keiichi sighs, "So, who is your best character, Konata?"

"My best character is Sol," Konata replies.

"Mine's Johnny," Keiichi replies, "Kagami, do you play?"

Kagami replies, "Huh? Yes, I do…and why are you referring to me by my first name only?"

"Huh?" Keiichi doesn't understand his fault again.

"Maybe Yamazaki Keiichi-kun is the type who likes _tsundere_s!" Konata explains, while she plays.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagami asks Konata.

"Yamazaki-san, what's a _tsundere_?" Tsukasa asks Keiichi.

"A _tsundere_?" Keiichi thinks for a while, "A _tsundere_ is a character who is arrogant and thickheaded, at first, but becomes kindhearted and sensitive while maturing."

"Huh?" Konata replies, "I was referring to the wrong way of calling a person a _tsundere_!"

"You mean a person that's arrogant and thickheaded on the outside but sensitive and delicate to the point of being submissive on the inside?" Keiichi asks.

"Yeah…" Konata replies, "…but I can't picture this dragon being submissive at all!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DRAGON?!" Kagami yells.

"Well, my time's up," Konata leaves her game, "Let's go to **Gamers**."

"'**Gamers**'?" Keiichi repeats, since he doesn't know about it.

"It's a chain of stores full of manga and anime memorabilia," Konata explains, "I'm gonna go see if there are new volumes of manga there. Wanna come with?"

"Ah, sure, but I don't have that much time. I have to get back…to…the…museum," Keiichi slows his talking down and stops talking completely, "**_Oh, crud…I don't know how to go back!!_**"

"Yamazaki-san, what's wrong?" Tsukasa asks him.

"We can't help you, if you clam up like that!" Kagami sighs.

"I…have no idea how to go back to the Tokyo Museum…" Keiichi confesses.

"Why do you have to go there?" Konata asks him.

"Because I'm only here for a field trip…and I ended up getting pushed into the train and getting here…" Keiichi sighs, "**_I'm completely helpless when I don't know what to do…_**"

"I see…That's too bad…" Tsukasa replies.

"Well, you could ask us for help," Kagami offers Keiichi their assistance.

"Ah, thanks, Kagami," Keiichi sighs.

"Wow, Kagami-sama, he must really like you!" Konata teases her.

"Shut up! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Kagami overreacts.

"Whatever," Keiichi stops Kagami from continuing her argument the turns to Tsukasa, "Tsukasa, what time is it now?"

"Um…" Tsukasa takes her cellphone out, "It's…2:27…."

"Ch," Keiichi scoffs, "Sorry, but I'll take a **rain check** on the visit to **Gamers**, since I have to go back now."

"What's 'REIN CHEKKU'?" Tsukasa asks.

"Huh?" Keiichi wonders what she has said.

"In English, a **rain check** is a cancel of plans due to some important matters arising," Kagami explains to Tsukasa.

"Thanks," Tsukasa replies.

"Oh," Konata also just learned a new term then asks Keiichi, "So, you can't come with?"

"No, sorry," Keiichi sighs, "Maybe next time."

"Deal! But you'll treat us to lots of cake next time, okay?" Konata makes an overly conditional agreement.

"Konata!" Kagami scolds her, "You shouldn't—"

"No, no," Keiichi interrupts Kagami, "It's a deal then."

"Wha?!" Kagami yells, in reaction.

Konata just smiles, "You're a really nice meal-ticket!"

"So, you'll treat us sometimes?" Tsukasa asks Keiichi.

"Sometimes," Keiichi smiles then adds, "…only sometimes."

"Are you serious?" Kagami, in disbelief, asks Keiichi.

"Yep, very serious," Keiichi replies, "Now, help me get back to the museum!"

Within minutes, they go to the train station. Kagami tells Keiichi where to stop and gives him the directions to Tokyo Museum. With that, Keiichi is able to get back just in time, since the buses were being boarded when Keiichi arrived.

"**_Sweet!_**" Keiichi thinks and quickly boards the bus for class 3-D.

**#30 NAKED EYES** **(Kenji)**

One day, Kenji finds that he is out of ideas for his manga and decides to call up the only two people he can trust— Tsukamoto Yakumo and Yamazaki Keiichi. He's sure that they could help, since Yakumo has been helping him for such a long time and Keiichi made a compilation of short stories and is a reader of books. He even asks his cousin Itoko to not bother them, which resulted in Itoko making a flame to Kenji involving Tenma…

After a while of waiting, Kenji hears a knock on the front door and rushes to it, only to be beaten by Itoko.

"Oh, hello, Yamazaki Keiichi and Tsukamoto Yakumo. What brings you two here?" Itoko acts oblivious.

"Kenji called me out," Keiichi replies.

"Harima-san asked me to come," Yakumo replies in her usual soft voice.

"I see…" Itoko replies.

"Osakabe-sensei, why are you here?" Keiichi asks her.

Kenji just takes Keiichi and Yakumo inside, "Itoko is my cousin. (pun: _itoko wa ore no itoko_. It sounds like 'Itoko is my Itoko')"

"Oh," Keiichi looks like he's deeply thinking.

Yakumo appears to be a little concerned about something, as well.

"Ah!" Keiichi continues, "Itoko, is it alright if I call you this way?"

"Huh?" Itoko stares at Keiichi.

"_Idiot! Are you trying to make her fail you?!_" Kenji thinks, "_While we're on the subject, she likes to be called 'Itoko-san', even though that doesn't suit her!_"

"Sure," Itoko replies, surprising Kenji and Yakumo, "but not in school."

"Understood," Keiichi replies.

"Okaaay…" Kenji grabs both Yakumo and Keiichi and pulls them to his room, "…let's get down to business before things get weirder…"

"I still think Tsukamoto Yakumo is still too innocent for that," Itoko comments incorrectly, thinking of something different, causing Keiichi and Yakumo to make puzzled expressions.

Once inside Kenji's room, Kenji locks the door to ensure that Itoko won't bother them. He then clears a table so that they all can discuss about the manga.

While Kenji's doing that, Keiichi says to Kenji, "I'm guessing Itoko doesn't know about the manga…"

"No, she doesn't," Kenji just replies.

"Funny, we've all been working on the manga for a while, but this is the first time I've seen your house," Keiichi comments, "…but I'm sure this is Itoko's place, not yours."

"Yeah, you're right," Kenji just replies.

"Ni— Keiichi-san, why did you call Osakabe-sensei by her first name only?" Yakumo asks Keiichi, "You told me that you'll only call non-figureheads except for those who are friends by their first name only."

"Huh?" Keiichi replies, "Since Itoko is Kenji's cousin, she can qualify."

"'Kenji's Itoko'…?" Yakumo most likely misunderstood.

"Whatever, let's just start the **meeting**," Kenji finally has the table cleared with the exemption of the blank pieces of paper and pens.

"**Roger,** chairman," Keiichi takes his seat to Kenji's left.

Yakumo quietly takes her seat to Kenji's right.

"So, what's this **meeting** about?" Keiichi, with the shades of his sunglasses before his eyes and his mouth resting on his folded hands (Dr. Ikari!), asks Kenji.

"Well, I'm out of ideas for the next chapter," Kenji confesses.

"Okay…Did anything happen at the museum field trip?" Keiichi asks, "If something did, you should write that!"

"Uhhhh…" Kenji just thinks, "_I don't think destroying 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 yen worth of artifacts is something to write about…_"

"What's wrong, Kenji?" Keiichi looks concerned.

"Harima-san, are you well? You seem pale," even Yakumo is concerned.

"I-It's nothing!" Kenji assures them and recomposes himself, "Do you have any other ideas?"

"Huh?" Keiichi thinks for a while, "What about you meeting another girl that hates Hozumi (character based off of Tenma) and falls in love with Keitaro (character based off of Kenji)?"

"Okay…" Kenji replies then turns to Yakumo, "Imoutosan, what's your opinion about his idea?"

"Um, I think that it could complicate the story," Yakumo replies.

"At least, you're honest," Keiichi replies to Yakumo, "Or we could make some sort of controversy like in Gundam Seed! That would completely complicate the story!"

"Are you serious?" Kenji takes that seriously.

"Of course not!" Keiichi massages his temples, "I was only kidding! We should just focus on normal school life events!"

"But we still have to focus on the theme…" Yakumo replies.

"**Love-comedy** is something I prefer more," Keiichi retorts.

"But the theme is just love…" Yakumo explains.

"Point taken, Yakumo," Keiichi places the shades of his sunglasses back over his bangs.

"What about an event with Keitaro getting hit by a truck as he goes home by motorcycle? Then Hozumi visits him in his room at the hospital?" Kenji refers to something that happened to him in the past…well, close to it, anyway.

"I see…" Keiichi thinks, "Hozumi would be one of the only people concerned about the accident."

"Next to Kohaku (character based off of Yakumo)," Yakumo sounds a little selfish for once… or ever…

"Yakumo, the story revolves around Hozumi falling in love with Keitaro," Keiichi explains.

"No, Imoutosan's right," Kenji replies, "Obviously, Hozumi wouldn't be the only one concerned! Kohaku, Hiro (character based off of Keiichi), and Itoko (character based off of Itoko…it saves the number of misunderstandings) would also be concerned."

"Well, now that we're done with that…tell us when we'll have to start drawing, okay?" Keiichi stretches his arms.

"I can only help with the inking…" Yakumo comments.

"So, we'll just bring you when we have to ink," Keiichi lies down on the rug.

"What about the following chapters?" Kenji asks them.

"Keitaro gets hit in the head with a brick and gets temporary amnesia?" Keiichi answers (jokingly).

"That sounds like a good idea!" Kenji replies.

"I was just kidding…" Keiichi sighs.

"Okay…_Don't I feel like an idiot?_" Kenji feels a little embarrassed from having said that, "Imoutosan, do you have an idea?"

"Um…a field trip to a resort island…?" Yakumo replies.

"That does sound nice!" Kenji replies, "_Hozumi and Keitaro together…_"

"Let's just adjourn the **meeting**. I have to study for a quiz in Japanese, remember?" Keiichi asks impatiently.

"We have a quiz tomorrow?!" surprised, Kenji asks.

"Of course not!" Keiichi replies, as if it were obvious, "The quiz is on Friday. I study for Japanese. I don't cram for it like I do every other subject…not including Japanese History…"

"Okay…I'll have to study then…" Kenji replies, "Well, this **meeting** is adjourned."

"**Great!**" Keiichi gets up and waits for Yakumo.

"Harima-san, are you sure you don't need any more help?" Yakumo asks Kenji.

"Huh?" Kenji replies, "Don't worry, Imoutosan."

"Yakumo, let's go. I don't want to eat Tenma's cooking!" Keiichi asks Yakumo to hurry up.

"Huh? _What did he say?_" Kenji is puzzled, "Why would you be eating Tenma's cooking?"

"If that even qualifies as cooking…" Keiichi says under his breath then replies, "I moved out of my termite-infested apartment and rented a room at Tenma and Yakumo's house."

"You're living with Tsukamoto-san?!" Kenji yells.

"Well, both of them," Keiichi replies, as if it were nothing, "Oh, and don't worry. I'm not the back-stabbing type. I have no interest in Tenma."

"Keiichi-san, Harima-san is interested with Neesan?" Yakumo, invisible to Kenji for a while up until now, asks Keiichi.

"You had better not tell her!!" Kenji mouths to Keiichi.

Keiichi nods, "Well, I don't have the freedom to disclose that information."

"Huh?" Yakumo replies.

"Well, look at the time!" Keiichi points to a wall clock then grabs Yakumo's hand and exits the room, before Yakumo had the chance to check the time herself, "Time to go! Jya ne (See ya), Kenji."

"Jya ne, Yamazaki, Imoutosan," Kenji walks to his bed.

"Jya ne, Itoko," Kenji hears Keiichi greet Itoko.

"Jya ne, you two," Kenji hears Itoko reply.

Kenji jumps to his bed, "Well, I guess I should trust Yamazaki, since he is my only real friend…and maybe Imoutosan's a friend too…"

"How are you, Kenji?" Itoko asks Kenji.

"Huh? Just fine, Itoko," Kenji replies.

"Aren't you forgetting something, or do you want another **torch**?" Itoko asks Kenji.

Kenji gets off his bed and corrects himself, "Ah! San! Itoko-san! I'm just fine, Itoko-san!"

"That's better, oyasuminasai," Itoko leaves and closes Kenji's door.

"That cousin of mine is one of the causes of my paranoia, I'm sure…" Kenji gets back to bed then falls asleep in no time.

* * *

**Keiichi: Next time on School Rumble…**

**Imadori:** Yamazaki, where were you during the field trip?

**Haruki:** He's right! I had no knowledge of your whereabouts during the field trip!

**Keiichi: **I'd rather not talk about it…but I need some information on what you guys found. So tell me!

**Imadori:** Next time…

**#31 Museum Menace**

**#32 Museum Maniac**

**#33 Museum Miscreant**

**Keiichi: I must admit that I require the extra credit…**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:  
Mr./Miss/Mrs. Anonymous, maybe you should be a little more specific. I can't improve the fanfic if you give vague hatemail.  
Uzumaki Hamdi, I got the message…which is why I'll make the next episodes like that. The power of descriptive constructive criticism is powerful, isn't it?  
**

**Random Notes:  
Um...the hugely impossible things that Tenma did to Keiichi's door were based on my enjoyment from watching Flonne (from Makai Senki Disgaea) failing to open Laharl's coffin. I prefer that over Etna's attempt in the game...And I promise never to do that again (if it's unnecessary)...in this fanfic, at least.**  
**I've always wanted to see if I could describe fights, but it's not good, huh? I kinda forgot that it won't make sense to those who don't play the game…sumimasen…  
As for the cross-over, I've always been dreaming about it. If readers like the cross-over of Lucky Star enough, I'll consider making a spin-off…and if my cross-over idea sucks, sumimasen…  
Oh, well, that's all I can think of! See ya next time!**


	11. Museum Maniac, Menace, and Miscreant

"_**What will I do now?**_"

**School Rumble is not mine...  
A****nd the songs by Siam Shade, from S'Cryed, and from Getter Robo: Armageddon aren't mine either.  
And if you look closely enough, I don't own Samurai Champloo, Cardcaptor Sakura, and King of Fighters.**

**#31 BLACK** **(Keiichi & Kyousuke)**

The day after the Akihabara incident and the manga strategy meeting, Keiichi recalls that he had a problem caused by his not being in the museum…the extra credit work. At school that morning, Keiichi contemplates on what to do.

"_**Should I just tell Kazenaka-sensei what really happened?**_" Keiichi thinks, "_**No, it was my fault in the first place for not trying to go back to museum.**_"

"_**What should I do?!**_" Keiichi now has a kind of pressure that the surrounding people can feel.

"……_**That's it!**_" Keiichi gets off his chair an looks around, "_**I should just ask what things were at the museum. I'm sure a description of everything is fine…!**_"

"Maybe I should ask Tenma or her friends!" Keiichi turns to where Tenma and her friends usually talk together…only to find half of the group…specifically, Eri and Mikoto.

Once they noticed Keiichi looking their way, both of them leered at Keiichi.

"What do you think you're doing looking at us?!" Keiichi reads Mikoto's mind…although he understands only a bit.

"**Don't you even dare come onto me again!**" Keiichi reads Eri's mind then scoffs.

Keiichi turns around to see which other students are here at this time. He sees Imadori Kyousuke, the part-timer at the hair salon "Now Bird" and the full-time breast hunter.

Keiichi thinks for a while, "_**I do remember that he has a strong memory…I'll ask him about it!**_"

With that, he heads toward Kyousuke and his friends, Nishimoto Ganji and Fuyuki Takeichi.

Once Ganji notices Keiichi heading towards them, he looks towards Keiichi…making the others follow and look at Keiichi, as well.

"Yo, Yamazaki, you want to join the club?" Kyousuke, the orange-haired and (rubber) pencil thin pervert, asks Keiichi.

"What club? And I don't have time for that. So, no," Keiichi replies quickly.

"That's too bad. I overheard Sawachika talking to Miko-chin the other day," Kyousuke explains, "…and they were talking about a sleepover…and how you tried to take my title!"

"That was an accident," Keiichi says in his defense.

"You could've at least had Takano **record** what happened!" Fuyuki Takeiichi, the brown-haired photographing pervert who (almost) always has his camera with him, wishes.

"Urgh…" Keiichi gets annoyed, "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"I don't know. Why did you come here?" Takeichi replies.

"Huh?" Keiichi recomposes himself then asks, "Well, I missed the entire museum field trip. So, I need to get some information from you guys about the exhibits…that way, I can make the extra credit report tonight."

After having heard that, Takeiichi and Kyousuke turn to Nishimoto Ganji— the obese, soft-spoken, perverted Buddha of Yagami High. Ganji just nods.

In reaction, Keiichi thinks, "_**What just happened?**_"

"Well, we can't let you copy our work, but we can give you our sides of the story," Takeichi explains.

"But you can only ask one of us," Kyousuke continues.

"So, I just have to choose?" Keiichi asks.

"Yep. Choose carefully, for only one of us holds the information you seek!" Takeiichi acts like this were a life-or-death situation…or something that had a double meaning.

"_**Okay…Either they're talking about the information about the exhibits or something perverted…**_" Keiichi sighs, "**Kyousuke, you're up.**"

"Okay!" Kyousuke says in his usual laidback, carefree voice.

"Good choice!" Takeiichi comments.

"Huh?!" Keiichi reacts, "_**Something tells me that this is the wrong one…**_"

"Okay, okay," Kyousuke clears his throat then continues, "Here's how everything went…"

(flashback start)

When we got off the buses and the teachers tallied the attendance, the old group reformed. It consisted of our leader, Nishimoto Ganji; Fuyuki; Nara; and yours truly.

(flashback interrupted)

"Can you fast forward it to inside the museum?" Keiichi asks Kyousuke.

"Huh? Sure!" Kyousuke replies, then continues, "Well…"

(flashback continuing)

Once inside, we gave the museum secretary, who was a B-cup, our tickets and showed her our school IDs. After that, I saw Miko-chin and decided to tail her. Once she stopped to look at an ukioe painting, I greeted her, "Yo, Miko-chin!"

"Oh, Imadori. It's just you," Miko-chin replied.

"'It's just you'? That sounds mean! Were you expecting somebody else?" I asked her.

"No, it's just— Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood," Miko-chin replied then walked away and headed to a different painting.

I did as any other man on a mission would do! I followed her. I stood beside her and looked at the ukioe painting. "I'm guessing that the one who made this was looking at a petite girl," I spoke aloud.

"What do you mean? Can't you see that she looks a lot more sexy than that," Mikoto points to the painting.

"Well, the feeling emanating from the painting seems too kind. If I were painting it, I wouldn't be all over the model…since, in reality, the model must have been fifteen and had an A-cup. You can also see from the sunflowers that both the artist and the model loved them. So, it's safe to say that the artist was showing more gratitude to the model for something. What do you think, Miko-chin?" after I finished explaining, I turned to her only to find her gone!

"_Wherever you are, Miko-chin. I'll find you!_" I thought.

After walking for a long time, I found my other target— Lala! She was looking at a weird portrait of someone. The girl in the portrait was pale, was an A-cup, and was posing like she was telling us to be quiet. The "shh" pose…you know, her right hand in front of her mouth and her index finger raised. Anyway…I greeted Lala, "Yo, Lala!"

"What do you want, animal pervert **number two**?!" Lala replied.

"Nothing. I just wanna keep you company!" I answered.

"You're going try to harass me again…like at my part-time job, again, aren't you?" she looks at me so coldly.

But, as usual, I'm never fazed! I replied, "Of course not! I'm just here to keep you company! I just wanna see what you're seeing, since I think you have an eye for art!"

"…I see a tiny little ant wanting to be squashed…" she started cracking her knuckles when she said that.

Of course, I knew that I would be getting beaten up sooner or later…but I rather succeed in my mission again! "And I see a lovely young woman with a D-cup!"

In response, she grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me a full two feet off the ground, "You pervert!!"

"Ah! Lala!" I yelled in vain…but it was going to be worth it soon, once the cavalry arrives.

"Ah, Lala-san!" my senses were right, the cavalry has arrived! That voice was none other than the seemingly A-cup Karen-chan! She quickly grabbed Lala's arm and tried to pull me down.

While that's happening, however, I did my mission while Lala was too busy trying to keep her arm up to hoist me…heheh, I love fact that she's a D-cup!

(flashback interrupted)

"I asked about the art exhibits, you idiot," Keiichi slaps his forehead, causing the shades of his sunglasses to fall before his eyes.

"We'll get to that soon!" Kyousuke assures, "Anyway…"

(flashback continuing)

Well, after that, Karen-chan was able to get me down and even had Lala apologize to me! I, however, was more focused on the feeling on Lala's D-cup…good feeling…

Continuing on, I saw Miko-chin again, then—

(flashback terminated)

"**You know what?** I'll ask somebody else," Keiichi turn around and leaves.

"Hey, if you're gonna go now, you're not gonna hear the best part!" Takeichi calls out to Keiichi.

"Trust me: I've heard enough!" Keiichi takes his seat, "_**I think I got a little dumber from listening to that…since my brain feels numb…**_"

**#32 RECKLESS FIRE** **(Keiichi & Kenji)**

With the last information session as a failure, Keiichi decides to obtain information from someone else, now that it's the afternoon break. Since Tenma's disappeared again, Keiichi decides to talk to Kenji about the events at the museum, while they eat.

"Huh? Wh-What happened at the museum?!" Kenji cringes a bit.

"Yeah, I need the information for the extra credit report," Keiichi explains.

"Uh, uh…" Kenji hesitates to reply, "Why would you need extra credit? Aren't you one of the best in **class** for everything?"

"I appreciate the compliment, but I want to keep my grade point average above 97," Keiichi explains, "_**From the looks of it, Kenji's trying to avoid talking about the museum…I wonder why?**_"

"Okay…why can't you ask somebody else?!" Kenji still acts like he's hiding something.

Keiichi (in a rhetorical way) looks around and sees nobody else on the roof then replies, "Do you see anybody else?"

"Argh!" Kenji cringes a bit, again, "Then ask…**Napoleon**!" He shows Keiichi a little pig.

"Where did you take him from?" Keiichi wonders, "**Hammerspace**?"

"That's not important!" Kenji yells at Keiichi then asks Napoleon, "You do know everything about that museum, right?"

Napoleon just oinks a few times.

"See, Napoleon can tell you about the exhibits!" Kenji, relieved, says.

"Okay…then where's Napoleon?" Keiichi points at where Napoleon is suppose to be.

"Huh?" he looks at where Napoleon was and finds him missing…and the door to the roof is open… "NAPOLEON!!"

"Just leave him, I'm sure he'll be fine," Keiichi assures Kenji.

"Hmm…I guess you're right…" Kenji sighs.

"Now, about the museum…" Keiichi goes back to the subject.

"Ah!" Kenji cringes again.

"Stop doing that! It's beginning to get annoying!" Keiichi scolds Kenji.

"Sorry," Kenji replies then sighs, "If you really want to know…fine…Here's how my day at the museum went…"

Before Kenji starts with the flashback, Keiichi interrupts him, "Um, can we start inside the museum?"

"Huh? Sure," Kenji replies, "Anyway…"

(flashback start)

I've been tailing Tenma-chan for a while, so that, when she stops at an exhibit, I could hang out with her and talk about it. When she stopped to look at a statue of somebody, I took my chance…but…I was beaten to the punch by that Ojou!

"Ne, Eri-chan, this statue looks weird," Tenma-chan told to Eri.

"Yeah, it seems a little too lifelike…" that Ojou replied.

"What does the sign say about the statue?" Tenma-chan asked her.

From hearing that, I quickly stood in front of the sign to read what's up with the statue…and my idea worked!

Tenma-chan came to me and asked, "Hi, Harima-kun. Are you looking at the statue too?"

"Uh…" but I suddenly was at a loss of words and decided to finally talk, "Yes, I am interested about learning about the statue! The statue, not you…"

"Yeah," Tenma-chan replied, "since I'm not an exhibit, right?"

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded…

…until that Ojou asked me, "Since you're not interested in learning about Tenma, you should just stay away from us, Hige!"

"Wha?" I replied dumbly.

"So, what does the sign say about the statue?" Tenma-chan asked me…in all her cuteness…

(flashback interrupted)

"Tenma-chan…" Kenji starts daydreaming.

"Uh, Kenji?" Keiichi snaps his fingers in front of Kenji's face before Kenji comes to.

"Huh? What?" Kenji reacts.

"You were swooning over a mental image of Tenma again…" Keiichi massages his temples, when he said that, "_**I'll let him continue about his day, since I can make mental images about the exhibits…otherwise, I'll go online…**_"

"Uh…Sorry…Eheheh…" Kenji forces a laugh, "Well, anyway…"

(flashback continue)

I read the sign for Tenma-chan, "This is one of the many victims of a syndicate leader. Men who have been defeated by the syndicate leader are said to have died from being dipped in hot, molten steel. This is proof of the syndicate leader's acts…"

Tenma-chan started shaking a bit, "S-S-S-S—"

"So, that explains why it's so lifelike…" that Ojou replies.

"I-I guess…" even I was getting a little freaked out.

"S-S-So, the ghost of that man could still be haunting his body!!" Tenma screamed, making me panic a bit too.

"Nonsense, Tenma. Ghosts don't exist!" that Ojou tried to do my job.

"Y-Yeah, Ts-Tsukamoto-san, ghosts d-don't exist!" I assured Tenma-chan, "But, just in case, I'll stay here to protect you!"

"Th-Thanks, Harima-kun…" Tenma-chan got behind me…I was in heaven…!

…Until that Ojou pulled Tenma-chan away from me, "If the ghost is here, you should run away! Ghosts only have a small haunting ground!"

"O-Okay! Bye, Harima-kun, Eri-chan!" Tenma hightails it out of the hall…leaving me and that Ojou alone.

"Great, I'll be counting on you, Hige!" that Ojou yelled to me.

"Count on yourself, Ojou!" I turned and walked away, in hopes of catching up with Tenma-chan.

"Stupid Hige!" that Ojou must have turned and walk away to the other direction as she said that.

After walking for a while, I…uh…got lost…I remember thinking to myself, "This museum is extravagantly and unnecessarily freakin' huge!"

After a while of walking and making a turn, I tripped over something and fell down two flights of stairs…Ouch…After recomposing myself, I found myself in a dark room. It was pitch black! I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. So, I felt the wall for a light switch…and tripped over something else, then I heard glass breaking…a lot of glass breaking…and multiple thuds. I knew that I would be so dead if somebody found me! So, I silently crept away…still looking for a light switch. Eventually, my hand hit something; and the lights came on! I turned to see what I broke…and I found that the thing I broke was some sort of big porcelain vase…that looked really expensive…and was broken. I'm pretty sure I turned pale from that! Then, as if that wasn't enough, when I looked again…I saw more glass and porcelain on the floor…and to add to that I must have broken at least two statues!

(flashback end)

"Okay…kindly describe to me what the pieces looked like…" Keiichi asks, "_**I'm sure that would be the only piece of liable information that I can get from Kenji…**_"

"Huh? Well…" Kenji explains some of the pieces, "Some had distinctive blue and white patterns. Some had red and brown patterns. Some had gold and silver patterns. The statues looked like those from Vikings…some guy with a beard; a guy with a spear; and a wolf, I think."

"Okay, good…" Keiichi replies, "_**I'm going to assume that pottery's from China, and the two statues are one of Odin and one of Fenrir.**_"

Kenji continues, "So, anyway—"

"That's all the time we have, the afternoon break is almost over," Keiichi stops him.

"Oh, okay then," Kenji wipes his mouth after taking one more slurp of instant ramen.

"You really are getting desperate, aren't you?" Keiichi laughs, "…to resort to eating instant ramen!"

"Hey! Not all of us is lucky enough to eat Tenma-chan's heavenly cooking!" Kenji responds.

That almost made Keiichi spit out some of his curry, "_**If you only knew what Tenma's cooking even tastes like…**_"

"What? No comeback?" Kenji asks after waiting for a minute.

"Oh, nothing. Heheh," Keiichi forces a laugh then heads back to class, "Let's go before Itoko **grills** us!"

"She's going to **torch** you a lot more, if you call her that in school!" Kenji gets up.

"I'll take that risk…" Keiichi laughs.

**#33 HEATS** **(Keiichi & Haruki)**

With the afternoon break session ending with not enough information, Keiichi decides to talk to one of the smarter students in his class…Hanai Haruki.

After the students were dismissed, Keiichi stayed behind for cleaning duty, so that he could obtain information from Haruki.

"**Yo, Double H,**" Keiichi approaches Haruki.

"Why do you insist on calling me that, Yamazaki-kun?" Haruki asks, "You've been calling me that since our third match!"

"By the way, what's the score now?" Keiichi asks for no particular reason.

"Hm…You've won three times; I've won four times; and we came at a draw eight times," Haruki replies after thinking for a while.

"Huh? That's weird. I thought that we had seven draws…" Keiichi corrects Haruki.

"Huh? Hm…I guess you're right. Sorry about that, Yamazaki-kun," Haruki replies.

"Great…" Keiichi gets to the point, "Can you relay to me some information about the exhibits at the museum?"

"Huh? Of course, I can't give you my notes, Yamazaki-kun! Cheating is not a fundamental way of learning!" Haruki retorts.

"Okay, just tell me about your day at the museum!" Keiichi sighs.

Haruki refuses, "Sorry, but cheating is—"

"Haruki, I'll show you one of my photos from eight years ago, when I went to a festival with Tenma and Yakumo. Yakumo looked much cuter when she was a kid!" Keiichi searches through his wallet for said photo.

"W-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!" Haruki starts blushing and sweating uncontrollably.

"It's gone a little hotter for you, right?" Keiichi finds the picture of him with Tenma and Yakumo, who were all wearing kimono. In the picture, young Keiichi tried to make a hero pose; young Tenma was saying "cheese"; and young Yakumo looked very content.

"Ts-Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsukamoto Yakumo-kun…" Haruki begins swooning.

"_**Sorry, Yakumo, but I need the information…and…the look Double H over here is making is priceless!**_" Keiichi holds back his chuckle, "Well? Will you elaborate now?"

"S-Sure…" Haruki's still swooning.

"**Double H?** Haruki?" Keiichi snaps his finger in front of Haruki's face a few times, "_**Déjà vu…**_"

"Huh?" Haruki comes to, "Well, inside the museum…"

"_**At least, I don't have to tell him where to start…!**_" Keiichi thinks.

(flashback start)

Inside the museum, I started by searching through the artwork from the earlier periods of Japan. I saw various paintings. One, in particular, caught my eye. It was a painting of an empress of ancient Japan. Well, she wasn't _the_ empress but more like an empress from one of the multiple states trying to unite Japan…or that's what the sign said, anyway.

Then, after looking at several more paintings of ancient Japanese leaders, I found myself at the end of the hall and entering a different hall. While walking through the hall of statues, I saw Nishimoto-kun beside a statue of Buddha and Fuyuki-kun taking a picture of them.

Fuyuki-kun and Nishimoto-kun quickly noticed my presence. So, Fuyuki-kun asked me to come over and take a look, "Hey, Hanai, doesn't the resemblance seem uncanny?"

"Be at peace…" Nishimoto-kun said.

"Now that you mention it, there is quite a resemblance!" I replied to Fuyuki-kun.

"Yeah…" Fuyuki-kun paused for a while, "So, did you see any exhibits that had naked women?"

"How did that pop out?!" somewhat disgusted, I yelled, "This is why I wanted only—"

"…to be on a date with Tsukamoto Yakumo-chan, right?" Fuyuki-kun said my one true weakness!

"Ack! How did THAT pop out?!" I flinched back.

"Which reminds me: I got a few new photos of her!" Fuyuki-kun snickers then comes to me with a sound of suspicion, "If you want, I could sell you a set…!"

"Huh…?" I whispered to him, "How much?"

"50,000 yen…a special discount price!" Fuyuki-kun answered.

"F-F-Fifty thousand?!" that really shot me down, "…Just— Please reserve a set for me! I just don't have the money now…"

"Sure…but to reserve a set, you need to pay me 10 of the price of the set!" Fuyuki-kun acted very greedily.

"I—" I tried to reach for my wallet…

"AHH!!" the sound of one of the girls screaming diverted my attention…

"That sounded just like Sawachika-kun!" I said to myself, "I'll go see what's wrong!"

"And I'll take pictures of the evidence!" Fuyuki-kun snickered.

"Be at peace…" Nishimoto-kun stayed behind, as Fuyuki-kun and I rushed to the direction of the scream.

Oh, yeah, we passed by a few statues of the Aztecs gods then a few statues of the Roman gods. Anyway, once Fuyuki-kun and Ireached Sawachika-kun, we found that she knocked down a statue.

"Sawachika-kun, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but I can't say the same about the statue…" Sawachika-kun points at a statue of Neptune.

"I love your innocent pose, Sawachika!" Fuyuki-kun took a few pictures of Sawachika-kun.

"We'll need to tell the curator about this…" I sighed.

At that moment, Harima-kun came to us…limping.

"Harima-kun, what happened to you?!" I yelled at him.

"If I could guess…" Fuyuki-kun commented, "…you lost to a fight against a statue!"

"WHAT?!" Harima-kun yelled, "There's no way I could lose to a statue! What would you expect from me?!"

"I think I believe Fuyuki. You are quite the weak-willed weakling, Hige!" Sawachika-kun replied.

"WHAT?!" Harima-kun yelled again.

"Now's not the time for this. The statue has a missing nose, and—" before I could finish explaining.

"HARIKEN KICK!" Harima-kun kicks the fallen statue in half… "I'm no weakling!"

"Aaa—" I was speechless.

"Now, both you and Harima are in trouble…" Fuyuki-kun sighed.

"Huh?" Harima-kun sounded clueless.

"Or…we could keep this a secret…" Sawachika-kun slapped her forehead.

"I'm in…" Fuyuki-kun sighed.

"Uh…sure?" Harima-kun agreed.

"Fine…but you guys will have to work on paying the curator back for the statue. We'll just give him money as compensation once you guys have enough," I sighed.

"Huh? That's all?" Sawachika-kun took out a cellphone and called someone.

"Hm? Who are you calling, Sawachika-kun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry, Otousama. So, would you mind paying back the curator of the museum?" Sawachika-kun asked.

"This Ojou is asking her daddy to pay the curator?" Harima-kun sighed in jealousy.

"Which is why Sawachika is something like a dream girl…" Fuyuki-kun took another picture of Sawachika-kun.

"Ch," Harima-kun scoffed in reaction to Fuyuki-kun's comment.

"Thank you, Otousama. Love you," Sawachika-kun sighed.

"Okay…now that that's over and done with…I'm outta here!" Harima-kun left.

"Me, too!" Fuyuki-kun left in a different direction.

Before I left, I noticed that Sawachika-kun looked a little sad…So, I asked her, "Is there something wrong, Sawachika-kun?"

She turned her back to me and waited a while before replying, "J-Just fine…This is that Hige's fault anyway…"

I asked her, "Is—"

"No, I'll be just fine," Sawachika-kun turned and smiled at me before leaving…in the same direction as Harima-kun.

"Hm…" I thought for a while—

(flashback end)

"Huh? I almost forgot!" Haruki yells.

"What?" Keiichi steps back, in reaction.

"I remember that I was suppose to spar with Suou-kun today! And now I'm late!" Haruki quickly gathered his things.

"Sorry, if I kept you," Keiichi sighs, "_**Oh, well…If that's all I can get from you, it's fine…**_"

"See you tomorrow, Yamazaki-kun!" Haruki rushes out of the room.

"See ya, **Double H**! _**Oh, well…I had better finish cleaning up along with the others…**_" Keiichi sighs as he wipes the windows…"_**Oh, yeah…Where the heck is Tenma!?**_"

* * *

**Yakumo: **Next Time on **School Rumble**…

**Keiichi: What were gonna perform on Friday?**

**Harry: Yeah, so?**

**Keiichi: And that girl is at our keyboard?**

**Eri: Got a problem, pervert?**

**Harry: No, he doesn't.**

**K.Kagami: **Next time…

**#34 Detective Truths  
**

**#35 Birthday Vain  
**

**#36 Power! Full!**

**Keiichi: A piffle…**

* * *

**Response to Reviews:  
Okay, Uzumaki Hamdi, will do. I'll try to minimize the number of video game fights, since not everyone is addicted to so many games****…and the Lucky Star characters will appear again in CH13! Yay! Lolicon!  
Random Notes:  
****Yay! My fanfic has finally shortened a bit! Well, around 35 or so compared to the last chapter, phew**  
**Well, the entire accidents came from my reading about some haunted places****but the gang will never know about the ghosts in the museum****…which Keiichi wanted to see****…  
Imadori's persona might be more or less exaggerated and Haruki's weakness feels a little exaggerated.****  
So, sumimasen, if I did it too much...especially with Kenji's bad luck of breaking 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 yen worth of pottery, statues, and other random museum things.  
And now I feel like wanting to use Potemkin in my next Guilty Gear Face Off with my friends...****I don't know why...**  
**Did you find the Easter Eggs?  
**


	12. Detective Truths,BDay Vain,Power! Full!

"_Elementary, my dear Holmes…_"

**School Rumble is not mine...and with good reason...  
Oh, songs from Nintama Rantarou, by Utada Hikaru, by Helloween, by Abingdon Boys School, by AKINO, and from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu are not mine! But I so like/love those songs!  
Note that the song in #34 is "Yuuki 100(percent sign)". They don't allow percent signs here!**

**#34 YUUKI HYAKU PA-SENTO (Akira)**

While Keiichi is still asking people about the field trip, Tenma and Akira were doing a little investigating of their own…with the assistance, or rather, the complete guidance of the detectives club in mind. That morning, Tenma and her dear Akira heads to the club room. Once inside, they find two people apparently trying to kill time.

The one sitting on an office chair (the chair that can change heights and spin…) appears to be another senior from a different section. His green eyes make him an obvious non-Japanese. Even his red hair looks too natural to be a dye. "Anything I can do for you two— Huh?!"

The other one is sitting on a rocking chair near a large bookcase. She has brown hair tied into a ponytail but allows herself to have some bangs. She's reading a Detective Conan manga…and has yet to notice their guests, "Adel-kun, this manga is really interesting…but I'll take mahou-shojou over this every time!"

"Mai, I don't know why the chairman even lets you hang out here when you're not going to join. Besides, I think I've got new recruits," Adel points at Tenma and Akira.

"Yeah, and I'll need your help to solve a case!" Tenma spontaneously explains.

"Oh…and the get up?" Adel points at Tenma's and Akira's attire. Tenma's wearing Sherlock Holmes' signature look…well, mostly. Akira's wearing a monocle, a fake mustache, and a big black coat.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes!" Tenma squeals.

"I am Watson," Akira states.

Adel sighs then teases, "Okay, Sherlock, why would a great detective like you need the assistance of us— amateur detectives?"

"Uh…" Tenma tries to think.

"We require all the help we can get to solve this case!" Akira states, saving Tenma the pressure of having to think of a reason.

Adel scoffs, "Okay…Well, I don't think I have—"

"We'll take it!!" Mai yells spontaneously.

"WH-WHAT!?" Adel yells from having heard that.

"Thank you so much…uh…" Tenma tries to remember her name.

"Tsukamoto-chan, it's me— Otsuka Mai…from last year! Did you forget?!" Mai scolds Tenma.

"Uh…Who are you?" Tenma's really forgotten…

"How could you forget? I've been class representative for ten straight years!" Mai yells, "Although…I'm not in your class this year. I'm in **class** 3-E!"

"Ah! Sorry about that, Otsuka-chan," Tenma sighs, although showing semi-obvious signs that she doesn't recall Mai.

"'Tsokay. So, what's the case?" Mai sounds excited.

Tenma begins to explain, "Well, you see—"

"W-Wait a minute!" Adel yells, "Mai, you're not even part of the club!"

"So, what? My skills obtained from that manga will help me!" Mai boasts.

"**Dream on…**" Adel could only comment, "I think I should introduce myself—"

"_Adelheid Ignitz. Age: 18. Nationality: German-Japanese. Class: 3-E. Grades: Above Average. Hobbies: Reading, Fighting, and Combing your hair…_" Akira thinks.

"My name is Adelheid Ignitz. My **mother** is Japanese, and my **father** is **German**…and from **class** 3-E," Adel introduces himself.

"I'm Tsukamoto Tenma from **class** 3-D," Tenma introduces herself then gestures them to Akira, "and this is Takano Akira. She's my classmate and one of my best friends!"

"Huh?" Adel looks puzzled, "Tsukamoto-chan, you're a senior?"

"Yeah, why?" Tenma asks cutely.

"You're too short to be a senior…" Adel snickers.

"Huh?! That's mean!" Tenma yells in reaction.

"Adel-kun, that is mean!" Mai remarks.

"What? I'm just saying!" Adel snickers again.

"Big fat meanie! You think you're so big, because you're taller than I am!" Tenma yells.

Adel just yawns then replies, "Yeah, you're right. I think a lot bigger than you, because I'm taller than you!"

"MEANIE!!" Tenma yells.

"Adel-kun…" Mai slaps her forehead.

"_I think it best we start on the case now,_" Akira thinks, "_…before things get out of hand for Tsukamoto-san…_"

"Okay, Adel-kun, maybe we should focus on the case now," Mai sighs.

"_Just in time…_" Akira thinks, "_I don't need anymore information from anybody here…_"

"Okay…we'll start helping you at lunch, okay, Little Tsukamoto-chan," Adel pats Tenma's head.

"Cut it out!" Tenma shoves Adel's hand away and, in doing so, makes her deerstalker cap fall to the floor.

"Adel-kun…" Mai says sinisterly.

"Yeah?" Adel turns to her.

"CUT IT OUT!!" Mai takes a giant paper fan (out from hammerspace) and slams it to the back of Adel's head…knocking him down to the ground.

"Oh, yeah! Now I really remember you, Otsuka-chan!" Tenma acts her usually way.

"You remembered me for hitting somebody?! How mean is that!?" Mai sounds discouraged.

"I guess…you do have violent tendencies sometimes…" Adel gets up.

"…So, what's the case, Tsukamoto-chan?" Mai picks up the deerstalker cap, as she asks Tenma.

"I need to find the culprit of the rumor that has been spreading!" Tenma proclaims.

"Ah," upon hearing that Adel flinches a bit.

"Or maybe I do need more information about, after all…" Akira notices the Adel's gesture.

"Which rumor? There have been many rumors going around the school," Mai asks Tenma.

Adel makes a sigh of relief.

"'_Maybe, it's not about me…', right, Ignitz-san?_" Akira makes an educated guess of what Adel is thinking.

"About my friend Yamazaki Keiichi," Tenma replies to Mai.

"Ch!" Adel finches again and begins to perspire a bit.

"_So, you might be the one responsible, huh…_" Akira takes note of the strange gestures.

Mai thinks for a while then replies, "Oh, you mean the rumor about him being a two-timer and trying to get girls alone and—"

"Yep!" Tenma cutely answers before Mai finishes.

"Ch," Adel turns away and appears to be in deep thought then gets an idea, "I'll take the case!"

"…_So, you'll try to drive us in the wrong direction…_" Akira thinks.

"Really?!" Tenma is ecstatic, "Akira-chan isn't that nice!"

"Yeah, it isn't…" Akira replies.

"So, when will we start the investigation?" Tenma asks Adel.

"As I said before, we'll start at lunch…We'll find your culprit in no time!" Adel sounds proud.

"Yay!" Tenma is ecstatic again.

"Act more like Sherlock Holmes, Tsukamoto-chan," Mai tries to correct her.

"Oh! Um…Of course, we must remain calm in these situations. As I will find the culprit…" Tenma ends by blowing bubbles out of her fake calabash pipe.

"…Okay…" Adel stares at Tenma's antics.

**#35 PASSION** **(Yakumo)**

A few days later, Yakumo and Keiichi are invited to Kusanagi Kagami's birthday party. Upon reaching the Kusanagi residence, they are greeted by a man who most likely is Kagami's father. He has a build that's slightly muscular. His brown hair is not so short since his bangs appear to be long enough to touch his cheeks. His style of clothes is eerily similar to Keiichi's…since the only differences between his and Keiichi's clothes are the following: Keiichi's jacket is red, whereas his is black; Keiichi jeans are blue, whereas his are black; Keiichi's fingerless gloves are full black, whereas his are black and have some brass plating on the knuckles; and Keiichi has sunglasses.

"Well, doesn't this seem awkward…?" he comments.

"So, you're Kagami's Otousan?" Keiichi asks him.

"Konnichiwa," Yakumo bows to him…and can't seem to read his mind, either…

"Yep, I'm Kusanagi Kyo," he replies indifferently.

Upon hearing his name, Keiichi appears puzzled…making Yakumo read his mind out of concern: "**'Kusanagi Kyo'? No way. It couldn't be…could it? Ch, it's just a coincidence…**" Yakumo understood most of it.

"So what should I call you? Calling you 'Kagami's Otousan' is a too long," Keiichi sighs.

"'Kyo' is just fine," Kyo replies, "So, what's you're name, **kid**?"

"I'm Yamazaki Keiichi," Keiichi answers in the same way Kyo answered.

Kyo then looks at Yakumo, who is still a little concerned about the relation between her Niisan and Kagami, "Hey, Keiichi, she your girlfriend?"

In response, Yakumo draws another blank, "Um…"

"This is Tsukamoto Yakumo, a friend of mine," Keiichi saves Yakumo the trouble of having to answer.

"So…which one of you is my daughter's friend?" Kyo asks.

"Yakumo is. I was involuntarily dragged here by K. Kagami's infinite phone calls to the landline…" Keiichi sighs.

"So, you're the guy she's been talking about a lot. Oh, come in. I wouldn't want you guys to miss the party!" Kyo lets both Keiichi and Yakumo in.

Once inside, they remove their shoes and socks, and Kyo guides them to the indoor party. The second Kagami (whose current hairstyle is a bun) makes eye contact with Keiichi, she stops what she's doing (which would be cuddling with a teddy bear that was given to her as a present) and jumps at Keiichi…making Keiichi annoyed.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kagami-san," Yakumo greets her a happy birthday.

"I've been waiting for you for so long, Kei-chan!" Kagami instead _tries_ to cuddle with Keiichi, while Keiichi's doing a good job of keeping her head from touching any part of his body except his hands.

"**Happy birthday, Kagami…**" Keiichi greets in an annoyed tone then turns to Yakumo, "Um, Yakumo, you can go ahead and leave me, since I'm pretty sure I can handle myself here…And I don't want you to be blushing like crazy…so please go…"

"Alright…" Yakumo complies with her brother's wish and walks around the room half-full with people. Eventually, she finds Sarah walking out of a hall.

"Ah, Yakumo, you came!" Sarah greets Yakumo.

"Sarah," Yakumo replies.

"Did Yamazaki-san come too?" Sarah asks.

"He is…but I don't think he wanted to…" Yakumo looks to the direction where Kagami is trying to kiss Keiichi…but failing.

"Oh, so he did come…" Sarah giggles.

"So, how's the party? I was told by Keiichi-san to leave, so I didn't have the chance to apologize to Kagami-san for being late," Yakumo explains.

Sarah thinks for a while, "So far, it's pretty okay…although now Tougou-san is pretty mad at Yamazaki-san's appearing, which made Kagami-san drop the teddy bear that Tougou-san gave her as a **present**…"

"I see…" Yakumo looks at Tougou Haruna, the long-haired, elegant classmate of theirs…who's close to erupting like Vesuvius.

"Let's get some of the **cake** Kusanagi-sensei made!" Sarah pulls Yakumo to the long table of food. It had many kinds of food, although most of them are spicy food…which Keiichi likes.

"Ah, Tsukamoto-san, you came!" Kusanagi-sensei greets her.

"Konnichiwa, Kusanagi-sensei," Yakumo bows to her.

Kusanagi-sensei just titters, "You don't have to call me that! We're not in school! I prefer being called 'Yuki'."

"Okay, Yuki-sensei," Sarah giggles.

"Yuki…" Yakumo repeats.

"That's my name, but don't say it at school!" Yuki titters again then serves Yakumo and Sarah some cake, "So, is that boy that Kagami likes here?"

"Um…" Yakumo looks at where Keiichi and Kagami are…Kagami's trying to hug Keiichi, but Keiichi's using Kyo as a human shield.

"He has the guts to show his face here?!" Yuki marches to where Keiichi is.

Sarah looks a little worried, "Um…Yakumo, I think we should stop her…"

Yakumo nods then they both try to stop Yuki.

"Kyo!" Yuki yells at her husband.

"What?! I'm a little busy at the moment!" Kyo is apparently trying to make sense of what's going on between Keiichi and Kagami…while he's being swung around like a rag doll.

"Yuki-sensei, please don't hurt Yamazaki-san!" Sarah tries to pull Yuki away.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Yuki still seems furious, "Kyo! Why did you allow Yamazaki-kun in here?"

"…Uh…since…Kagami…wants…him…to…be…here?" Kyo is still being used as a human shield-rag doll from Kagami's advances, as he replies.

"Yuki-sensei, it's not Keiichi-san's fault!" Yakumo tries to push Yuki back.

"The hell it isn't! Now tell Kagami to lay off me!" Keiichi replies and uses Kyo as a human shield, until his cellphone rings (ringtone: "Holy Orders (Just Be or Be Dead)")…stopping Yuki's march and Kagami's advances. "Um, excuse me. I have to take this…" With that, Keiichi heads to a secluded hallway…and Yakumo and Sarah inconspicuously follow him.

"What do you want?" Keiichi speaks to the one in the phone.

"Who do you think is would call him now?" Sarah asks Yakumo, while eating some of Kagami's birthday cake.

"I see…Oh, by the way, my friend's **band** and I are going to perform for the start-of-summer concert…You're all welcomed to come see it," Keiichi talks through his phone.

"I don't know, but why did we follow him in the first place?" Yakumo asks.

"Great…So you'll try to come?" Keiichi asks.

"Because we need to protect him from Kagami-san, since Yamazaki-san obviously doesn't like her…It's our duty as friends!" Sarah giggles and takes another bite of cake.

"What do you mean by that?! That wouldn't be fair to them! Just be sure to bring Kagami and Tsukasa, okay?" Keiichi sounds annoyed.

"Sarah, did you hear that?!" Yakumo gasps.

"He wants Kagami-san to see the concert?" Sarah replies.

"Look, **Shorty**, just be nice and do it…" Keiichi sighs.

"Ah, let's go! Yamazaki-kun's gonna see us!" Sarah pulls Yakumo away.

"Sarah, why are we being so secretive?" Yakumo finally asks.

"Well, your Oneesan asked me to do some spying on Yamazaki-kun…" Sarah confesses.

"Why?" Yakumo asks, "_Why would Neesan ask for such a thing?_"

"Well, she said that, in an investigation, we must also keep surveillance on the client to protect him……or something like that…" Sarah explains.

"But why didn't Neesan ask me to do it…?" Yakumo asks.

Sarah just shrugs, "Let's get back to the party before people start being suspicious…"

"Okay…" Yakumo agrees.

Once the two return to the party, Kagami quickly rushes to them and asks, "So, who was Kei-chan talking to?"

"Kagami-san…" Yakumo tries to change the subject, "How was—"

"Sorry, Kagami-san. We can't disclose that information to you while Yamazaki-san is still under surveillance!" Sarah spills the beans.

"'Under surveillance'?" Kagami repeats.

"Uhm…I meant that we don't know what you're talking about!" Sarah tries to correct herself.

"I see…" Kagami wonders.

"Sarah…" Yakumo tries not to scold her.

"Ah, Yakumo, let's go get more cake!" Sarah pulls Yakumo to Yuki again.

"More cake, right?" Yuki asks.

"Yes, please. Yuki-sensei, the cake you made really tastes good!" Sarah compliments her cooking.

"It comes with practice. I'm sure Tsukamoto-san here can cook very well. I've heard from one of the students from Yamazaki-kun's class that her cooking is heavenly," Yuki sighs in jealousy.

"Um…" Yakumo feels a little embarrassed.

"I think that's true!" Sarah agrees.

"My cooking isn't that good. I just follow what was written in the instructions of the cookbook and cooking channel…" Yakumo explains.

"You don't have to be so modest, Tsukamoto-san," Yuki sighs then her expression changes completely once Keiichi returns from the hallway, "So, how can my daughter be even interested in a guy like him?!"

Both Yakumo and Sarah turn around to see Keiichi trying to stop Kagami's advances again (by using the gossiper Miki as a human shield…with her obviously protesting and, most likely, going to make rumors about this…). Sarah forces a laugh in response to the strange scene.

"_Niisan…_" Yakumo walks to Keiichi.

"Yo, Yakumo— Ch, can you ask your friend to lay off me!" Keiichi yells.

"How's about…you lay off me…first!" Miki assumes that he was talking about her…and is being tossed around like a human shield/rag doll.

"Miki, I'm talking about Kagami!" Keiichi corrects her.

"Tsukamoto-chan, can you…tell your friend…to stop…using me as a…human shield and…go back…to use…Kagami's otousan…instead?!" Miki yells then holds on to her gut, "Ugh…I think…I'm going to be…sick…"

"I've had worse days than this. Miki, Yakumo, when I let go of Miki, grab Kagami so I can leave now! I have to go to a practice soon!" Keiichi whispers.

Yakumo nods, "_Okay, Niisan…_"

"Anything for…you to…stop using me…as a shield!" Miki manages to say coherently.

"**GO!**" Keiichi releases Miki and makes a run for it.

As promised, Miki and Yakumo grab Kagami and impede her attempts at reaching Keiichi.

"Sankyu…" Keiichi puts on his shoes then leaves.

"WAA!! Kei-chan!" Kagami falls to the floor, defeated, "Don't worry! I may have lost the battle, but the war for your heart will never be over!"

"Kagami-san…_I'm sorry, but Niisan told me that he doesn't like you that way…_" Yakumo sighs.

**#36 POWER (Harry)**

During the school festival (suggested by Yuki) at Yagami High, many attractions are made by the students…in celebration for the start of the summer vacation…Meaning, no classes and free time for a month…well, for most students, anyway. One of the most awaited events is the performing of the many amateur bands of Yagami High. One of the bands, however, has a problem…due to some of its members being a little dysfunctional…Specifically, HB-KK… So, at their band "room" (basically, one of the lounges with four short walls located backstage)…

"**So, I'll have to be performing with that guy…**" Eri glares at Keiichi.

"**You're at the keyboard and female vocalist, and Yamazaki's a guitarist and vocalist. I don't see any problems,**" Harry explains.

"**The hell there is a lot of problems!**" Eri scoffs.

"**Yamazaki, are you willing to throw away your perverted side and perform with us?**" Lala asks Keiichi.

Keiichi just sighs.

"**Yamazaki, will there be any problems?**" Harry asks him.

"**I agree with Eri…there will be a lot of problems…**" Keiichi admits.

"**At least, we can see eye to eye for once!**" Eri scoffs.

"**For one thing: has Eri memorized all of the sheets and lyrics?**" Keiichi explains.

"**Ack! That's not what I meant!**" Eri yells.

"**Eri, we should just keep cool and get ready for the slaughter…After all, every one in our band has two opposite points of popularity…**" Harry tries to keep the peace in his own way.

"**What's that suppose to mean?**" all the other three members ask at the same time.

"**I'm known to be strong yet proud. Lala's strength is the cause of her fame and infamy. Eri's beautiful but has a reputation of being an ice queen. Yamazaki is also strong yet proud, but he also has that rumor going about him…**" Harry explains.

"**I have a feeling that the rumor will be cleared tomorrow…**" Keiichi comments.

"**Nope, you're gonna be known as a pervert forever!**" Eri laughs.

"**What does that have to do with anything?**" Lala asks.

"**It matches our name, in a way; and every band has a few quirks…but it's those quirks that shape the band up and make the band successful…**" Harry tries to inspire them to start working as a team, "_**I need to avert the attentions of these guys so that they keep their eyes on the prize…**_"

"**Even so, that won't really help the problem within the band…**" Eri comments.

"**I second that,**" Keiichi agrees.

"**What's the non-initialed name of our band, again?**" Lala asks.

"**It's Heart Break-**Kirisaita Kokoro **(Heart Break-Torn Heart)**," Keiichi answers.

"**How's about we just play to win?**" Harry gives up.

"**I can agree to that!**" Eri replies.

"**Me, too,**" Lala replies.

"**I just hope that we can coexist and play harmoniously…**" Keiichi replies, "**…Or rather, play as a band…**"

"**We'll wing it,**" Harry assures the rest of the members.

"**Ah, Harry, what about our nicknames?**" Eri asks.

"**Well, I'm Haven (written as "HEIBEN"),**" Harry replies.

"**And I'm K1 (pronounced "KE—WON"),**" Keiichi replies.

"**What about us?**" Lala asks.

"**I'm thinking Bane (written as "BEIN")…**" Harry replies.

"**That sounds spiteful…**" Eri comments on the name.

"**But it somehow matches her…**" Keiichi replies, "**Now, I think you should be Queen (written as "KUUi-N"; note: "Ui" means normal sized "U" and a small sized "I").**"

Eri leers at Keiichi, "**That's just another insult, isn't it?**"

"**If it were an insult, I would have said 'Bratty Princess' instead,**" Keiichi sighs.

"**You're asking for it!**" Eri yells.

"**Queen is a name of a band…Due to the time constraint, I'll agree, until we think of something better…**" Harry sighs.

Eri appears annoyed then scoffs, "**Fine!**"

Within minutes, it's HB-KK's turn to perform. They are given three minutes to rush their much-needed instruments to the stage…behind a curtain, of course. Lala has no problem bringing her drum set (and a few pairs of extra drumsticks, just in case) to the stage. Harry and Keiichi, with their guitars hanging on their shoulders (Keiichi holding his and Eri's guitars), carry the rest of the equipment. Eri just brings her chair. Eventually, the announcer calls, "Featuring **HB-KK** of **class** 3-D!"

With that, Keiichi (after leaving Eri's guitar near the drums) and Harry take their places, close to the front end of the stage; Lala gets behind her drums; and Eri takes her seat behind the keyboard (left side of the stage). (Note that the male members have microphones, and the girls get the equipped microphone… the ones that pop artists wear…no, I really don't know what it's called…By the way, Lala doesn't sing in the band) Once the curtains reveal the band, Harry sees that most of the girls watching seem to have spiteful expressions…he can even feel the pressure of low expectations for the band…He turns to see Keiichi, who has his sunglasses before his eyes. Keiichi then turns to Harry and mouths, "**Let's prove them right about our being perverted! Let's start with NB!**"

"**Are you sure?**" Harry mouths back.

Keiichi nods.

Harry turns to Lala then mouths, "**NB!**"

Keiichi does the same with Eri.

Once Lala finishes the count (drumstick clash: 1, 2,3), Keiichi starts with the first short guitar instrumental, which is soon followed by Harry. Once the beat is completely captured by the band members, they start.

"**Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,**" Keiichi looks a little annoyed.

"**Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,**" and so does Harry…

"**I just wanna know what the hell is goin' down…**" they say simultaneously.

"**What can I do to make you feel right?**"Keiichi looks as if he were really asking, "**What kinda fool if I make you cry?**"

Keiichi yells, "**Give me a break!/ You'd better change your stupid ways/ Before I go away…**"

"**I just wanna hold you tight/ I just wanna feel your sigh/ Wanna be with you tonight/ So baby, don't let me down/ I know how to satisfy/ I know you want me tonight/ Never show me what's inside/ You cause my nervous breakdown…**" they sing together, while Harry does a few gestures similar to the lyrics.

"**Time is right, I'm gonna get you playin' high,**" Harry sings with a sinister grin.

"**It's alright, I'm gonna get you shinin' bright,**" Keiichi gets a hand off his guitar and points to the audience.

"**Really wanna know what the hell you're feelin' now…**" they sing.

Harry sings the lyrics…very convincingly, "**What can I do to make you feel right?/ What kinda fool if I make you cry?/ Give me a break!/ You'd better change your stupid ways/ Before I FADE away…**"

They sing, and Keiichi does the gestures this time, "**I just wanna treat you right/ I just wanna see your eyes/ Wanna kiss you through the night/ So baby, don't let me down/ I know how to satisfy/ I know you want me tonight/ Never show me what's inside/ You cause my nervous breakdown…**"

After that, the band does a short instrumental…

"**You drive me crazy!/ Soon I will make you down…**" Harry sings, and Keiichi follows slightly delayed to make a small echo.

"**Tell me why, you never gonna take the ride,**" Keiichi scoffs.

"**Don't know why, you never gonna stay in sight,**" Harry turns away from the audience.

"**Give me a break!**" Keiichi scolds.

"**You'd better change your stupid ways,**" Harry looks as if he were really yelling at the audience.

"**Before I go away…**" they hold the word until Lala hits the next part. When she has done so, Harry and Keiichi sing very convincingly, "**I just wanna hold you tight/ I just wanna feel your sigh/ Wanna be with you tonight/ So baby, don't let me down/ I just wanna treat you right/ I just wanna see your eyes/ Wanna kiss you through the night…/ I know how to satisfy/ I know you want me tonight/ Never show me what's inside/ You cause my nervous breakdown…!**"

After the ending instrumental, the entire audience is screaming for more. Harry coughs once and decides that they introduce themselves first. "Well, that's our song '**Nervous Breakdown**'! It was actually one of our newer songs. So, some of us may have messed up. Not pointing out anyone…! We should really introduce ourselves, before we continue with our next two songs…"

The audience cheers.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'! I'm **Haven**! I'm the **leader** of this band! A **guitarist** and male vocalist!" Harry introduces himself then points to Keiichi, "Next is this guy!"

"I'm **K1**. **Guitarist **and part-timekeyboard…and vocalist for either kind…**Rock you!**" Keiichi indifferently introduces himself then points to Eri.

"**K1!** Ah, I'm **Queen**. I'm mainly at the keyboard and female vocalist…and a **guitarist**, depending on the song…" Eri introduces herself then gestures the audience to Lala, "Next is…"

"**Bane!**" Lala yells…scaring some of the people in the audience.

"_**Nice one, Lala…**_" Harry sighs, "**Um…Bane, let's try that again…**"

"I'm **Bane**, and I'm the **drummer**!" Lala yells again.

Keiichi sighs, "She looks a little too serious…"

"**Okay,**" Harry laughs, "Now that we're done with that, we'll do a little Pop!"

"A love song?" Eri asks.

"**SA,**" Harry replies then moves back and waits for the other members to get ready.

Keiichi takes pulls the keyboard closer to the center and sets it a few degrees less that perpendicular to the stage. Eri leaves her seat and stands behind the keyboard. Keiichi stands behind Eri, making them face their backs to each other. Harry moves to the right side of the stage.

Once they are done, Harry sighs then yells, "**Ready?! K1!**"

Keiichi starts the instrumental and stops once Eri plays a few notes. Once they fully get the song, Eri starts with the lyrics.

"Sekai no hajimari no hi…Inochi no ki no shita de…/ Kujira-tachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita/ Nakushita mono subete…Aishita mono subete…" Eri sings.

"Kono te ni dakishimete" Keiichi gets his hand off the arm of his guitar, clasps Eri's right hand, and turn towards her, as they sing together and play on the keyboard, "Ima wa doko wo…samayoi iku no!" (Their current problem when singing together is that either Keiichi is a little early with the words or Eri is a little late)

"Kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou…" Eri smiles elegantly, as she looks to the audience.

"Deawana kereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta!" Keiichi sings soulfully while, with one hand, plays on the keyboard.

"Fushinaru matataki motsu tamashii…" Eri looks back to the keyboard…acting shyly.

"Kizutsukanaide boku no Hane…" Keiichi looks to the ground.

"Kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita…" they sing together. Once the line ends, they release each other, and Keiichi quickly lifts the shades of his sunglasses above his bangs.

With that, they hit the more easily remembered part of the song, "Ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru…/ Hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta/ Ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru…/ Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai…"

Once that part was done for the moment, Eri moans, "Wo Oh Oh Oh… Wo-oh Oh…"

"Sekai ga owaru mae ni…" Keiichi looks away from the audience, as he plays and sings, "Inochi ga owaru mae ni…/ Nemuru nageki hodoite Kimi no kaori—"

"dakishimetai yo!" the two sing the line together again…their voices more synchronized this time.

"Mimisumaseta wadatsumi no kioku…" Keiichi sings with little concern of his appearance, since the shades of his sunglasses fell before his eyes, again.

"Shitsui ni no mare tachi tsukusu uruwashiki tsuki!" Eri sings soulfully.

Keiichi turns to the "horizon", "Yomigaere towa ni karenu hikari…"

Eri sings, as if she were really asking, "Yogosarenai de kimi no yume…"

"Inori yadoshinagara umaretekita…" they sing together again, and Keiichi instead takes his sunglasses off and quickly puts it in his pocket.

Eri obviously holds back a giggle while she sings with Keiichi, "Ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru…/ Hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta…/ Ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru…/ Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai…"

After that, the band does a short instrumental which soon ends into…

"Kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte/ Nandomo nandomo tooku he itte/ Mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kushya kushya ni natta to shitemo" Eri sings in a lonely and soulful voice then moans, "Uuhu…Uuhuhu Wo-ohoh"

Eri sings soulfully and sounding almost lonely, as she doesn't look at the audience for this part of the song, "Kimi no na wo utau tame ni.../ Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru/ Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta/ Ichioku to nisennen ato mo aishiteru/ Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara…!"

Eri and Keiichi lock eyes for a split-second and sing the last part, "Ichimannen to nisennen mae kara aishiteru/ Hassennen sugita koro kara motto koishikunatta/ Ichioku to nisennen tatte mo aishiteru/ Kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no jigoku ni ongaku wa taenai…"

After the final instrumental, the audience cheers even more. Harry sighs again, "Wow, now that's the beautiful song Sousei no **Aquarion** from the beautiful couple of **K1** and **Queen** with a love-hate relationship!"

Directly after Harry said that, Lala does a rimshot.

Upon hearing the comment, Eri yells, "What?! Me and him?!"

"**Never dream of it…**" Keiichi sighs.

"That's my line!" Eri leers at Keiichi.

"**Okay,** before we run out of time, I'll let K1 choose the next song!" Harry announces.

"**Huh?**" Keiichi thinks for a while.

"Just choose, before I get un-psyched!" Eri titters.

Keiichi answers, "**GK.**"

"**Huh?!**" Eri's color flushes.

"**Okay,** **Queen** gets a **guitar**!" Harry laughs, while Keiichi gives Eri her guitar then moves to the left side of the stage.

Upon hearing that, the crowd chants, "**Queen! Queen! Queen!**"

"**G-Great…**" Eri sighs.

"**Heh, ready? Bane!**" Harry yells.

With that, Lala starts with the instrumental. Eri joins in. After a while, so does Keiichi. Eventually, Harry joins in. After the intro-instrumental, Eri starts with the lyrics.

"Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru/ gomen ne nani mo dekinakute…/ Itami wo wakachiau koto sae/ anata wa yurushite kurenai…/muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu/ senaka mukete satteshimau/ **on the lonely lane!**" Eri sings seriously.

"Watashi tsuiteiku yo!/ donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae/ kitto anata wa kagayaite/ koeru mirai no hate/ yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni/ **my way** kasanaru yo/ ima futari ni **God bless...**" Eri ends the line by a point to the audiences.

(instrumental)

"Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa/ genjitsu tokashite samayou…/ aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai/ anata e afuredasu **Lovin' you…**/semete utsukushii yume dake wo/ egakinagara oikakeyou/ **for your lonely heart!**" Eri gets relly into the song, as she sings more soulfully.

The projection of her words even seems more emotional, "Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo/ me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou/ watashi kakugo shiteru/ kurai mirai date/ tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne/ **my wish** kanaetai noni/ subete wa **God knows...**"

Eri sings…with an echo, "Anata ga ite watashi ga ite/ hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta/ awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara/ kizuato nazoru…!"

"Dakara…" Eri appears to be excited, "watashi tsuiteiku yo/ donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae/ kitto anata wa kagayaite/ koeru mirai no hate/ yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni/ **my way** kasanaru yo/ ima futari ni **God bless...**"

With the lyrics done, the band focuses on the instrumental, which soon ends…and the cheers begin again! Eri falls to her knees and pants…but with an obvious expression of victory. Harry's sigh turns into a chuckle. Keiichi just lets out a "heh". Lala stays her usual scary-looking self.

"Well, that's it for us!" Harry laughs.

"We'll probably play again in the next school festival," Keiichi bows then helps Eri up.

"S-See you soon!" Eri manages to let out, after getting up.

"Be prepared!" Lala barks.

With that, the curtains fall, and the band members rush their instruments and equipment out of the stage, while the next band rushes their instruments in.

They make their way backstage and into their "room", again. Once inside, Eri falls to a beanbag chair; Keiichi takes a seat on a steel chair; Lala sits on a table; Harry takes a seat on a steel chair then congratulates the band for a job well done.

"**That was so tiring!**" Eri laughs.

"**That was way too much!**" Harry laughs.

"**I have to agree!**" Keiichi sighs, as he lifts the shades of his sunglasses back over his bangs.

"**To which one?**" Lala asks.

"**Perhaps…both…**" Keiichi laughs.

"**I wouldn't be surprised!**" Eri comments, as she turns around to sit properly.

"**I love this feeling!**" Harry laughs.

"**What feeling?**" Lala asks, "**Success?**"

"**No! **_**Wait a minute!**_** Well…yeah, but also this feeling of being tired and pumped up at the same time!**" Harry explains.

"**I think you mean the post-gig adrenaline rush,**" Keiichi laughs, "**and** **I know what you mean!**"

"**Ditto!**" Eri's still excited.

"**We should do this again during the vacation!**" Keiichi adds.

"**Where?**" Harry asks.

"**Why?**" Lala asks.

"**In inverted order: no reason, and leave it to me…" Keiichi sighs, "You guys'll love it…**"

* * *

**Konata: **Nexttimeon**SchoolRumble****…**

**Harry: **What's the news, Yamazaki?

**Tenma: **The case will be solved!

**Keiichi: **Something all of you will love!

**Konata:** Noidea…

**Adel: **Next time…

**#37 Case Closed!  
**

**#38 Manga Manager!  
**

**#39 Akiba Assault!**

**Keiichi: I****'****m amazed that I can completely understand Konata even with her slurring****…**

* * *

**Review Responses:**  
**Wakatta, Uzumaki Hamdi-san! Content is more important! I****'****ll watch SukuRan again just to research**** and study…****and the class participation thing****…****or around half or so of the class will happen. Besides, I was planning on it, anyway. Just a heads up****…****And sorry if I'm making Mai more or less hyper and less of a mahou shoujo addict. I****'****m a little ignorant of the characters who aren't talked about that deeply or aren****'t that cool or funny****. ****Like that guy who tripped over Napoleon****…****forgot what his name is****…****Or the Harry****'****s sidekick, but he'll appear soon****…****but not in the next chapter****…****So, honestly, I got Mai****'s information from a little research work from a few acquaintances and the Internet****…and I situated her at the Detective Club, since she's friends with the club president...and I thought that her hyper personality (which I might have exaggerated) would work well there. ****Sorry, anyway.**  
**And I just have to correct you, I did mention Ooji earlier at #14, chapter 5.  
But anyway, thanks for correcting me and reminding me a lot. As a reader of other fics, I always want to read an interesting fic...although, strangely, I stick through a fic all the way to the end. Actually, I'm still waiting for the next chapter of a fic to come by...and it's been like a year since! Sorry, just to get that off my chest!  
Etto****…****JHK, thanks, I think****…****and what do you mean by "Americanizing"? I haven't really read any SukuRan fanfics****…****at least, I don't think I have, but I don't recall a thing****…****and ****yeah, I'll focus on Kenji more, but a lot of the Resort Arc will be focused more on Tenma, Kenji, Eri, and Yakumo, anyway. I'll leave Keiichi alone for about half of the arc, since some (more likely, a lot of) people are annoyed by my constantly focusing on Keiichi****…(check the anonymous review for chapter 9)**

**Random Notes:  
Well, I am either being pessimistic (less likely) or this chapter could possibly be the worst one yet (mega likely)! It's obvious, right? I don't really have the right to make excuses****…Etto****…****sumimasen, minna****…  
I think I'm being a little too apologetic, but I think that's the correct attitude.  
(Only happy part) I passed all of my subjects! I won't have to be a "real" irregular student, AND my parents won't cut their support for my tuition!**  
**Well, if anybody is interested, I'm making a spinoff for SukuRan. Look for Detective Tenma-chan! Her "adventures" as she tries to solve Keiichi's case! I'll work and finish this, before I submit the next chapter.**  
**Also, a semi-spinoff, Keiichi to Kon to Hoshiimono. Keiichi and Souls and Things Wanted****…****enough said.  
**


End file.
